The contract
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: 'you're engaged'- simple how those 2 words changed my ordinary teenage life *drabbled fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is my attempt at a drabble i will be updated every 2 days, I'm sorry if your currently waiting for me to update my 3 other storis but I've been occupied with school ayways go check them out and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer : S.M. owns the character I'm just playing with them…**

* * *

***16 years before***

"So Carlisle what is she going to have?" Charlie Swan asks his best-friend Carlisle Cullen as he sat across from him on the small booth.

"Well my friend why don't you take a look" Carlisle responded as he handed the papers that where on his hands. Charlie pulled the papers out and looked over them his smiled turning into a grin as he read what the papers indicated him. "a girl?" he assured.

"Indeed my friend… your going to be the dad of a little baby girl" he said handing him the cup to toast, Charlie took it "then its settled your boy and my girl" they clicked their cups together.

And with that the contract was sealed…. For their rest of their lives…

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? i wont know until you review so plz leave me a review and tell me how it was ..****.**

**lots of luvz **

**-Angie :)**


	2. Make my day

******A/N: Okay so thanks to all of the favorite and alerts and to those who reviewed and are giving this story a chance. things will be explain in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: S.M. OWNS IT ALL... EXCEPT THE P**

* * *

***16 years later* - B pov**

****The doorbell rang startling me "Bella could you get that" My mom -Renee yelled "sure" I replied opening the door.

There stood a men and a woman, both around ther late 30's. The women was pretty, she had caramel hair that cascaded to her shoulders and her eyes were an intense forest green. In the other hand the male had blond hair and honey-hazel eyes.

Both of them smiled tentavely at me "hi were looking for Renee Swan" the woman said slightly nervous "who is it?" Renee came to stand behind me.

She gasp "No..Esme, Carlisle?" she said unsure "Renee, Indeed is us I'm sorry to just show up like this but _we need to talk"_ the men or carlisle said with a worried expression.

I was confused.

who are these people? wat do they want to tak about? how do they know my mom? I had tons of questions but no answer for them.

But never in a million years did I imagine that this visit woul change my life forever...

**A/N: ok so how is this? thanks to those tha review: sunshine72, princessBella M, and gaaragirl202 thanks so much and keep reviewing i know it sounds boring now but it'll get better promise and i'll update as soon a i get some review... **

**-Angie**


	3. great just great!

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot... the magnificent S.M. does :(**

* * *

**B pov**

We were currently seatting in my living room staring awkwardly at each other "So we heard you got re-married" Esme started, while my mother shifted uncomfortable in her seat. "yeah, I did Phil my husband is a um a coach at the highschool" My mom explain.

Why was she explaining? why weren't they saying anything? why were they here?

I was growing impatient already "I'm sorry but why are you here?" I blurted out with out meaning to, opps me and my big mouth "oh sorry dear, you must be Isabella right?" Esme ask making sure "yeah, but go by Bella" I nodded dumbly.

My mom was about to say something when her cell phone rang _"hello?... oh sorry hon...yeah I'll send Bell's to pick you up...ok bye love you too" _she hung up looking worried. "Bella could you go pick-up your sister Renesmee her ballet classes are over alredy" she handed me the keys.

_shit really? _I thought as I grabbed them walking out of the house with out another glance at the two strangers in my house.

It was raining, as I arrived at the Forks ballet studio "Nessie! c'mon" I yelled as she came running with her umbrella in hand "hey bella-roo!" she smiled. Renesmee, or Nessie as she prefer was my younger little sister she was 4 years old and really hyper and full of happiness all the time.

Mom had her 2 years after she married Phil, my step-dad.

Ten minutes later we had arrive home, I notice a black Mercedes who I assume is Carlisle and Esme's car. Which means they are still here, great just great.

"Mommy we had a-" Nessie started but shut-up as soon as she spotted them two.

I turn to look at my mom her face was a mask of horror full of worry and her eyes were blotchy red, she had been crying. And I knew then that something was wrong and they are going to tell me what!

* * *

**A/N: okay so how was that? leave me a review please *cute pout* Next chapter will be updated tomorrow if i see reviews**

**thanks for the favorites and alerts and to those who reviewed: cutiepie14, jstme... thank you guys :)**


	4. you lost me again?

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL!**

**read A/N at the bottom plz**

* * *

**B POV**

Okay something was going on and they were going to explain what. "Nessie can you go to Kate's house and play or something" I told her, she looked worried but didn't ask. Problably not comfortable with strangers who made mom cry "sure, mom can I?" she ask making sure, mom only nodded.

Nessie walked out and as soon as I saw her cross the street safely to our neighboor's house, I turned to them

"I don't know what your here for, but I want to really know now" I said seriously, none of them answer "mom?" I finally looked at her and she was crying again. I walked to her and hold her hand my eyes pleading to her to tell me what was going on.

"honey you might want to sit down" I looked at her confused but sat "Carlisle let me tell her the first part then you can continue okay" she said to him. I turn to look at them and both looked the same as Renee, both of them nodded.

"Bella-" she took a deep breath and started "-Esme and me went to highschool together here in Forks we were best friends that's how we met, While Carlisle and Charlie your dad-" I winced thinking about my father, no Bella stop those thoughts.

"met since they were kids they were the best of friends, right after highschool Esme found out she was pregnat of Carlisle and they both got married 4 months later I found out I was pregnat too so Charlie and me got married too" She stop as her gaze glazed over by memories.

She smiled "we were all ecstatic about having children Esme had just found out she was having a boy and we were all waiting for me to find out when we did Carlisle father Masen who was a doctor did my sonogram and handed the papers to Carlisle so he could give them to charlie" she stop and started frowning.

"That day your father and me had agreed that we would meet at the cafe" Carlisle started startling me a little, I nodded t him to continue "When we found out that both of our wives were pregnat we made a deal which that day was turned into a contract" he took a breath, I was confused "okay you lost me" I murmmur

He smiled "your father and I met at the booth and he ask me what Renee was going to have, I handed him the papers and he read them getting happy because you were a girl... That day we sealed the contract which neither Esme nor Renee knew about... we thought it would be good for both of us since we were best friends and well we both had business so it work out" he finished looking nervous

I was more confused that ever, I had tons of questions why didn't I know about them before? Why is this important? and more importantly

"what kind of contract?" I ask, and then heard Renee sobbing and saw Esme hugging her, I was too confused to walk over to her "well it involves you and my son" he took some papers.

What? his son what does he have to do with me? "what about your son and me?" I ask "well you and my son are-" the next words that he said made me freeze in shock.

And I knew my ordinary life had just gone down the toilet...

* * *

**A/N: so how was that? leave me a review hope this explain the questions you had next update tommorrow! Review please**

**thank you so much to everyone that review: babyA, ABIGAIL URRUTIA, Kasey, Anonymous, LadyIce5... Thank you guys sooo much for those amazing words made my day i know you had tons of quest but they will be answered... thanks to favs and alerts and keep reviewing**

**next chapter up tommorrow okay if i see review **

**loves all of y'all**

**-Angie**


	5. shock after shock!

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL!**

**Read the bottom A/N its important now enjoy :)**

* * *

**B POV**

I was in shock, I couldn't move nor think straight or see what was happening around me all I could hear were those two words that Carlilse had said. "your engaged" engaged with who? why? when did this happen?

Apparantly my brain didn't remember anything "Bella? Bella honey breath okay come on" I heard someone whisper beside me, I looked up to see Esme grabbing my hands looking down softly at me. Only then I realized that my breathing had been coming out strong and uneven.

"Bella sweetie everything is going to be okay, okay? don't you worry about anything I'll fix this" mom finally came to sit with me wiping away stray tears that sat in her cheeks. Suddenly I snapped "what?" they all looked at me confused, like I had lost my head or something

Really? how do they expect me to act, whe I just found out that I'm engaged with someone I don't even know "Bella what do you mean by 'what?" Carlisle ask "I- I mean who am I engaged to? why? how?" I was a blabbering mess, but I  
couldn't care less.

I wanted answers and I was going to have them. "well your engaged to my son Edward he is 17" Carlisle responded, Edward huh? old fashion name, not very common "wait does this have to do with the contract you and my father signed?" I ask, my brain finally capting the words.

"well, yes it does your father Charlie and me were really great friends we were 4 years older than Renee and Esmee. They were 17 and we were 21 back then and as soon as we found out our wives were pregnats we made as deal...if we had a boy and a girl we would make them get engaged" he hesitated for a second then continued.

"And we did, I had the boy and he had the girl so that day we sealed the contract" he whisper "what does that contract consist off?" I ask "well you and my son have until your both 21 to get married" he said shocking me "wait okay hold on a moment, where do you leave? why haven't I heard of you before? how di you found us?" I was so confused I just ask all of it.

"Well one month before you were born Carlisle got offer a job as a doctor in Ney York we were young and needed the money so he accepted the offer, we were sad to leave our best friends but we promise to stay in touch with your parents..." she faded off

"Bella, as you know your father used to own the mechanic shop back then he was the best mechanic in town even people from seattle would come and get it fix with him. Esmee an Carlisle stayed in touch for 2 years then things got complicated and we lost communication...then a couple of years later your father's accident happend and-" I cut her off, I couldn't hear it not now.

"Mom please stop...why didn't you came before and talk to us about this?" I ask "well like Renee said we lost communication and well we heard of your fathers...and well we tried to look for Renee to help, but we couldn't find her it was as if she had disapeard" she took a breath and continued I listent.

"It wasn't until Carlisle couldn't hide it anymore and he confessed to us about the contract and he showed us the paper" she squezzed my hands, he told them "you mean to tell me he, I mean your son- Edward knows? and there is a paper signed and all?" I ask scared of what I might find out.

"yes Edward knows and his siblings too, we found you 3 months ago with detectives and we finally decided to come to Forks" he still hadn't answer my quesion, but he had " siblings" opps I slip "yes we have two more kids, but you'll meet them soon" Esmee smiled at me, wait meet them?

"hold on you still haven't answer the question...what does the contract consist off?" all three o tem shifted unconfortable around their seats, and look aywhere but me...

and this was scaring me...

* * *

**A/N: so how was that? okay I hope this explain more.. I know some of yhu wanted loner chapters but this is a drabble and it will be updated every day if i have reviews ok the longest chapter would be of 1,000-1,500 words but I'm still not sure... anyways review next chapter up tommorrow.**

**thanks to the ppl that review: jstme, cutiepie14, Beanjava, cbmorefie...thank you guys and thanks to favs and alerts!**

**loves all of y'all**

**-Angie**


	6. perfect Breakfeast?

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL!**

**Read the bottom A/N its important now enjoy :)**

* * *

**B pov**

"The contract?" he ask unsure, I nodded "the contract is this your father and me had business of our owns I'm a doctor and Esmee is a proffesional home decor she owns her own company now, but back then your father and I had big money, we both came from rich families. So we decided on rules for the contract" he looked at me dead in the eye.

"we didn't count on leaving forks so when we signed it, we said that you and my son would turn into friends and things will come natural to both of you to fall in love and when that had happend and you two turn 16 we would tell you about the contract... so once you knew we will send you on a trip together and spend time to know each other" he stoped but I knew it wasn't over

"so what else?" I pressed on, this was all too much to take in "well like I said to Edward I wont reveal the other half of the contract until both of you meet each other and have gotten to know each other a little bit more" he finished, meet him? when? where?

"meet him? when? where?" I ask voicing my thoughts "well all of our kids are on a trip to Paris, France right now in a school trip adn they wont be back until next week" Esmee smiled softly "oh kids? I will meet all of them?" I ask in a shaky voice more to my self "yes actually is kind of complicated, you see our kids have their partners" Esmee explain

I think my vision got blurry and I passed out.

***next day***

I open my eyes to find my self in my room, I was confused was it all a dream? did I imagined it?

My head was hurting really bad, and I had all this questions but soon it all came back to me it wasn't a dream. "Bella? honey can I come in?" it was my mom, she just came in seeing that I didn't reply "hey your awake c'mon it's sunday get ready will be having bbreak feast with Esmee and Carlisle they stayed in the visitors room" she smiled at me explaining

I groan "so it wasn't a dream? I do have to meet them?" she walked over to me "I know this is hard for you to understand but if your father thought it was right-" I couldn't let her finish I was to upset already with my dad, and the last thing I wanted to think was him

"Mom please stop okay, I don't want to hear about my dad not now, I'm not ready yet this is too much to take in just let me freshen up and I'll meet you downstair in a while" she knew the pain it cause me to think aobut my dad, I was already dissapointed and hearing about this added to the list.

She nodded and with out another word she left. I took a quick shower and put my white sundress with pink flowers on it and pink flats, I left my hair down in natural waves and put no make up.

I quietly went downstairs to hear Renee, Phil, Carlisle and Esmee chatting and laughing like old friends. Great every one was okay except me "Esmee so will you really help me re-decorate my room" I heard Nessie ask, really? even Nessie had warmed up to her?

traitors...

"Bella good morning are you feeling better?" Carlise ask, I simply nodded "okay then lets go to the table and eat break feast" every one stood up and took a seat on the table.

I was quiet while every one else kept on talking and catching up with their lifes "Bella I talk to my kids and I told them about us coming to Forks they confirmed that they wont be back until next week so um, then they'll see if they can come over here and you'll meet them all 5 of them" Esmee turn to look at me while she said this, like it was the most natural thing.

"do I have another option?" she shook her head 'no' "well then let's do this I have a week to get my self together and.." I faded off, while my family smiled happily.

"well don't worry its okay look we can get to know each other during this week okay" Esmee hold my hand and smiled, I think I tried but it came out more like a grimace...

Yup let's see what happens in a week, you never know...

* * *

**A/N: okay hope you like the chapter next update tomorrow, please review and check out my other stories... so what can happend in a week? who wants to meet our sexy Edward? anyways leave me some love and next update tomorrow :) review plz**

**thanks to the people that reviewed: cbmorefie, and brighteye343...thank you guys and for favs and alert too **

**loves all of y'all**

**-Angie**


	7. Church?

** aA/N: I need more review if yhu want me to update daily lol love y'all thanks for reading and adding this story to favs and alerts read A/N at the bottom plzz...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters S.M. does!**

* * *

**B Pov**

The rest of the day passed quickly seatting on the living room chatting with our guests and getting to know each other better. I learned a lot about them, Carlisle is one well known surgeon in New York while Esme is a top home decor and works from her office at home.

They are super rich, no joke I mean we have money but were as half as good as them. But time soon came to an end as soon as Nessie spoke the next few words "mom are we going to church tonight?" she ask, and suddenly I remember my life.

I go to Forks High school, I'm a senior there, I'm 17 years old and just average. I actually hate school, well no let me refraze that I like learning, but I hate the people there. They see me as a target to tease and bully, don't get me wrong I have friends; Angela, Jessica, Lauren- even though she is a bitch to me, and jane they're all nice too me. But they belong to the popular group.

They talk to every one in the school and aren't awkwardly social like me, they meet someone and click instantly while me, I panic and choose to smile timidly and don't speak if I don't know them. Church is the only place where I feel like I belong, you see nobody from school goes there considering that is in La push, the outside of Forks. Only Angela goes and thats because her dad is the pastor. Thats why she is my best friend, but that's not what made me flinch a little.

It was that I just remember the most important, yet crazy thing of my life. My crush, he leaves in La Push and goes to their Highschool, and he plays the bass and drums in church. He came to our church last year with his mom, dad and two sister Emely and Leah. I can't believe I forgot about him, well then again is not like he ever tried to make a move on me, he just smiles and winks at me during practize. But surely if that ment something to him he would have said it already right?

Anyways and now that I knew I was engaged how was this going to affect my friendship with him? I mean his sister Emely and me are great friends she is 3 years younger than me, while Leah is is 5 years younger than me and he is the same age as me. Only Emely know about my crush for her brother, oh gosh they can't know about my engagement.

I was rapidly thinking about all of this when mom replied to Nessie "ofcoarse we are going, remember your sister sings in the praising group with the pastor's wife" she said, crap how could I forget that I sing at church. I love singing and Carmen webber, pastor's Elezear webber wife let me sing with her. That's how I met him, my crush.

Surely this was not good, oh god how this engagement is affecting my life so much. Why did my dad do this to me? I dind't want to think about my dad, because that will make me remember what happend 8 years ago...NO Bella stop does thougts...

I don't even know this Edward what if he thinks I'm ugly? or if he has another girl friend? ugh so much questions...

Surely this is going to be interesting...

* * *

**A/N: okay thank yhu for reviewing and readin, this chapter is actually special to me some of the stuff is true about me well I'm 15 not 17 though lol...anyways thank yhu and review plz next chapter up tomorrow...**

**hey have you seen the new shiny button at the bottom? well please review *cute pout***

**thanks for favs and alerts and to those that review: cbmorefie and Edwardluver1721 thank yhu guys you made my day :]**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie**


	8. confused?

**A/N: I need more review if yhu want me to update daily lol love y'all thanks for reading and adding this story to favs and alerts read A/N at the bottom plzz...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters S.M. does!**

* * *

**B Pov**

"Bella are you ready to leave to church?" Mom yelled, we had gotten together with Esme and Carlisle to go to church with us. Which ofcoarse they accepted.

So here I am in a red dress with ruffles at the bottom and a belt around the stomach, my hair mahogany hair cascaded in waves to my waist while eye put eyeliner, mascara and foundation as my make-up. I have to say I fee pretty, but not enough.

Instead of answering my mom I walked downstairs were they waited smiling at me "Bella look at you, you look amazing I'm glad my son will marry a beautiful woman" Esme embraced me in a hug, it felt strange but I hugged her back "thank you Esme" I replied blushing.

My mom, Nessie and me climbed inside Phil's suburban, while Esme and Carlisle climbed in their black Mercedes. "ready girls?" Phil ask us "yes!" Nessie and mom squealed, I swear I'm more of an adult than Renee. She acts like Nessie sometimes geez I sound like a grumpy old ladie.

30 Minutes later we had arrive at the medium size church. We all step out of our cars and waited for, my-my in laws. "good afternoon brother Phil oh and Mrs. Dwyer" brother Billy greeted my mom and Phil "hello brother, look this is Esme and her husband Calisle they are here in an extended visit" Mom explain while the cullen couple smiled ad shook his hands.

I walk directly inside "Bella hey! how are you?" Carmen ran to me and hugged me "oh hey Carmen! I'm good" I smiled at her "good okay go check your mic with Jake because the praising group goes first today" she said pushing me towards the sound system area in the back off the curch.

I nodded gulping. Walking towards Jacob, my crush he looked up and smiled at me "hey um ca you check your mic" he said looking back to his computer, I sighed and nodded. This are the reasons that confuse me, he looks at me with those black warm eyes then he just talks to me like he verly knows me.

I check my mic and then went toward him "hey Jake how are you" I ask trying to start conversation with him, he looked up at me and smiled "um good, you?" he didn't look that interested to talk, he looked uncomfortable "good I guess" I said "oh" was his lame reply.

Geez Bella can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you "well um...I'll um just be seatting see you later" I said to him, he looked up at me and nodded winking at me. Argh he confuses me too much.

"Bella sweety there you are" Esme said, then and there I remember that now I'm an engaged girl and for some strange reason I felt like I had cheated to Edward. Gosh I don't even know him why would I feel that, I'm going insane.

Church passed quickly, Esme and Carlisle stayed home again, but it didn't bother me anymore. I went to ed remembering that tomorrow was monday and I had to yet confront another day of school. Good thing is that in two weeks we are out for the summer Vacation.

And with that all my worries Vanish as I fell to deep sleep...dreaming with Edward which I have't even seen in pictures...starnge how I already felt this connection with him...

* * *

**A/N: so how was this? I wont know untl you review so plz review I see tons and tons of favs and alert but her reviewing makes me even more happy so plz.**

**who wants to meet Edward? I know I do lol weare almost there of meeting him yaay! so who guessed her crush was Jacob lol so thanks...and next update tomorrow!**

**hey have you seen the new shiny button at the bottom? well please review *cute pout***

**thanks for favs and alerts and to those that review: onelove123, cbmorefie and Edwardluver1721 thank yhu guys you made my day :]**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie**


	9. school and the chat

**A/N: Super long chapter pleeease REVIEW!.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters S.M. does!**

* * *

**B Pov**

I open my eyes to realize it was monday, great this makes it even better! "Bella mommy said to wake up!" Nessie yelled as she came inside my room looking sleepy. "morning to you too Nessie" I greet standing up and walking towards the restroom.

I brush my teeth and do my bathroom stuff. I end up tying my hair in a bun, I look at my self in the mirror I'm average looking. How is Edward going to marry me? I'm not that pretty.

I have brown chocolate eyes that are hidden behind my bue glasses, pale looking skin, my hair is dark brown. Plus I'm a klutz which makes it even worse.

Whatever Edward is probably just going to ignore me anyways. I quickly change into some blac skinny jeans and a blue check board plaid shirt ad my blue chucks.

Heh good enough? I think, walking back to my room I grabbed my bag and went downstair to see Nessie seatting in the table with my mom and Esme eating french toast "morning" I greeted "Morning Bella how was your sleep?" Esme ask smiling at me "good um where is Carlisle at?" I ask as I sat in the table with my honey the bunch cereal "he went to the port Angeles hospital to volunteer while we are here" Esme replied.

I nodded. After that mom was rushing me and Nessie out to the car so she could drive us to school. Esme tag along apparantly mom hadplan to take her around and show her the place after dropping us for schoo-not that their is much to see in Forks.

She dropped Nessie first in Forks elementary school then me. I swiftly got off saying goodbye to her and Esme, and ofcoarse everyone stared at me "Bella!" I turn to see Angela walking towards me "Angela hey" i said hugging her "Hey Bells! how was church yesterday?" she ask as we walked to our usual spot "um oh good as always where were you at I didn't see you?" I looked at her.

"oh cool um I was at Ben's place I-um well he ask my dad permission to take me to Florida during the summer to his grandparents house" she answered bushing "Really? wow that's so cool" I smiled at her, Ben was agreat boyfriend he really love her.

"so what bout you any summer plans?" she smiled at me "um..no not that I know off" I replied meekly, there is no way I'm going t say guess what Angela I might meet my fiance...that I don't even know. Nope that wuld sound soo crazy right?

"Bella! Angela hey omg I like can't wait for summer is just 2 more weeks and we are out of this highschool" Jessica yelled, see Jessica ismy 'friend' she is nice but thinks too much of her self. She is pretty nothing compare to me "hey Bella um I was wonderin if you were gonna go to the prom dance" Mike ask for like the 500th time this month.

"sorry Mike but I'? just going to grad but not the prom" I answere as I saw Jessica glare at me, you see Jess likes Mike but Mike like me which makes jess dislike me from time to time. "no partner Bella?" Lauren tease as she glared at me, something I don't like about he year ending is that in 2 weeks we all be graduating and after graduation isprom dance. But I'm not much of adancer so I dont want to go. So Lauren the school slut who is supposadly my friend teases me that I can't get a partner for it, but I just ignore her.

The rest of the day is spent the same, bord watching movies in all the classes since is the last 2 weeks of school. After what feels like forever the last bell ring and i preactically run out of the school towards the parking lot. Only to find that is not my mom waiting for me but Esme.

She smiles as she spots me "Bella sorry if you expected your mom, but I wanted to have a chat with you..so um will you join me?" she asks, all I could do is nod. A chat? about what? oh is it about the engagement? or what?

We don't make much talk as she heads for the Forks cafe, she parks and we go inside. We order some cappucino's and then she speaks "Bell I know that all of this is strange and difficult to accept...but my son is a good boy and I have a feeling that you two will get along very well" she took a sip of her cappucino and continued.

"and I know that you had a life we showed up...and you probably had a crush or something and I know you've gone trough some though stuff specially with what happend 8 years ago with your dad I know-" I cut her off, she didn't know but it hurt so bad to talk about my dad "please stop I'm sorry, but please don't bring my dad up okay it hurt to talk about him" I said, se nodded understandingly.

She took hold of my hand and smiled warmly "so did you had a boyfriend?" she ask "no" I blushed I was about to ask her if Edward had one, but her phone started ringing "sorry sweety hold on, oh " she whisper as she saw the caller "hello?"

She looked at me and smiled again "hey Alice no I'm with Bella at a cafe...oh yeah I will..." she paused for a second, I just drank my capuccino "oh thats great when will you arrive? wednesday okay honey I'll tak to your dad and will go back to New york to fix the stuff from school so you can come to Forks and...haha okay say hi to the rest of them ok bye hon" she said as she hung up

"who was that?" I blusrted out "oh that was Alice my younger daughter she is twins with Emmett my other soon they are both 16" Esme explain "thatsnice they are back" I stated nervously "no not yet but the are arriving before time and they want Carlisle and me to get the school to let them off a week early for summer so they can come to Forks" she finish, and I think I was shaking.

wow that fast? I'm I ready to meet them? to meet him? will they like me? or think I'm a freak? oh god "Bella relax they'll like you, by the way Alice said hi" Esme assured me...

I really hope so really do

* * *

**A/N: omg we are so close to meeting Edward! who's excited? so long chapter and I'm begging I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW**

**so any wonders as to what happend to Charlie? why isnt renee marry to him anymore? what will Bella reactions be to Edward? what about Jacob will she get over him? plz review**

**thanks for favs and alerts and to those that review: Ilovetwilight60, cbmorefie and Edwardluver1721 thank yhu guys you made my day :]**

**next update tomorrow!**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie**


	10. come back soon

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL!**

**Read the bottom A/N its important now enjoy :)**

* * *

**B pov**

That night after Esme and me had gone back to the house, she talk to my mom, Phil and Carlisle about their kids coming back sooner than expected. They decided to take the next airplane available tomorrow night so they can fly in towards New York the day before their kids arrive on wednesday.

I was afraid of what it might come, but at the same time excited too meet them. I looked out the window, it was raining outside which isn't a surprise for Forks. All of a sudden, I felt depressed maybe it was the weather but I better than any one knew that everytime it rain I rember my dad.

Bella! my brain yelled trying to stop those thoughts, that accident that happend 8 years ago and change my life just like now.

No BELLA don't think about that- my brain yelled again and this time I obeyed going back to my comfort zone. I grabbed wuthering heights-My favorite book and read it for the 55 time, yes I do keep count.

I woke up to the sound of thunder, I practically jumped off the bed landing on my butt "ouch" I looked around my eyes fuzzy and blurry since I didn't had my glasses on "crap my glasses" I walked around my room stumbling over my two own feet and finally found my glasses on the floor.

I checked the time on the clock-5:45 a.m.- dang I feel asleep reading and now I'm stuck awoke at five in the morning. I decided to go downstairs and get a glace of juice, but when I got to the last step on the stairs I heard hush voices "yes don't worry we'll call as soon as we arrive" Esme whisper "oh please do Esme and have a good trip and return soon" mom replied "will do thank you for taking us in your house this last days Renee it was really nice of you" Carlisle said

Mom smiled "oh it was nothing, you know you can come back here when you return" Renee hugged both "thanks but we bought a house is just in the outside of Forks but will invite you over when we come back" Esme said "wow really?" I decided to make my presence known.

They turn to look at me "your leaving already? I thought it wasn't until tonight" I mumbble "oh yes but the kids call and say that one student got sick and they boarded the plane sooner that expected so they will be arriving at New York tonight and we have to go get their papers from school and permission to get out a week early" Esme explain while I nodded

"well um have a good trip and return soon" I whisper as I hugged her and Carlisle. Soon after that they left and I decided to get ready for school, its just Tuesday and I knew it would be a really long day.

*After school*

Tonight I was freaking out again so I decided to pull my cell phone out and text Jacob-My crush.

-Hey jake w'sup

It didn't take long for him to text back

-hi and nothin

-oh cool so wat u doin?

-nothing

-oh I guess

I think he didn't want to text so I just turn my cell phone off not waiting for his lame response. I liked him a lot, but he doesn't show any other feelings for me other than a friend, but I felt that nagging feeling that with this thought and feelings I was cheating to my future husband...wow husband?

"Bella-" my mom came in my room startling me, I looked up at her "yes? i responded "Esme called and she said they will be here on thursday afternoon, all of them" and with that she left my room smiling.

Thursday? that's in two days! haah omg two freaking days? this wasn't good for me and my nerves I just hope everything goes well.

* * *

**A/N: okay so next chapter we meet Edward yaay! who wants to meet him? okay do you want next capter in Bella's pov or Edward pov? you tell me lol please review I'm glad that I got more reviews than usual so plz keep it up :]**

**thanks to the people that reviewed:Edwardluver1721, cutipie14, jstme, missAmyFlemingCullen, Cbmorefie and Booksnake..thank you guys and for favs and alert too**

**loves all of y'all**

**-Angie **


	11. Edward Cullen engaged!

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL!**

**Read the bottom A/N its important now enj**

* * *

**E pov**

I was currently sitting on the couch "oh kids were glad your back how was Paris?" mom ask, my parents- Esmee and Carlisle had just pick my siblings and me.

"omg it was beautiful I went shopping and bought this really cute-" I zooned out of my younger sister Alice explanation of a nice trip. Alice and Emmett were my twin siblings they are 16 years old one year older that me. Beside us sat my bestfriend Jasper, Alice boyfriend and his siter Rose, emmett's girlfriend.

And unlike me they had the choice to choose who they go out with. While I Edward Anthony Cullen have been engage to a girl I don't even know since before I was born. For some reason our dads thought it would be great to sign a contract for their two kids to get married. And now we are both stuck to someone we don't even know and are gonna meet tomorrow.

But what if she was a blond? or a superficial girl? or worse a suck up? oh lord I had tons of questions but no answer.

"Mom so we are really gonna meet Isabella?" Alice ask "yes we are bt honey she goes by Bella" she explain. Really Bella I hadn't told anyone, but I felt this connection with her even though I haven't even see her in a picture. But I bought her something in my trip to Paris.

When I first got told that I was engaged to her I was shocked and upset, because it wasn't fair for me and her. But I was going to try to get to actually know her and well see how things come out.

That night I was too tired and just went to bed early, while everyone else chatted of the trip. They knew I needed my space and to get my thoughts together.

***The next Day***

"kids are you all ready we are boardin theplane in one hour" Dad yelled to all of us. Today was the day that we headed towards Forks, I had gottten my diploma this morning and I didn't have to worry about prom considering that we were gonna have it this saturday.

after ten minutes of getting into the cars we came to the airport. This was it we were on our way to Forks to meet Isabella Swan my future wife. It felt strange to say it yet it came out natural, I don't know what it was but I had a good feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter? was it good? anyway we finally met Edward next chapter they finally meet yess please leave me a review :]**

**thanks to the people that reviewed:Edwardluver1721, Cbmorefie, IloveTwlight60, Redlavalove thank you guys and for favs and alert too**

**next update tomorrow, i'm hving a test tomorrow and i have church so if I dont update the on friday I will do a extra longer chapetr on friday okay thank yhu for your love and reveiew :]**

**loves all of y'all**

**-Anh**


	12. maing friends

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL!**

**Read the bottom A/N its important now enj**

* * *

**B pov**

Today was the mos dreaded and exciting day of my life. Why? well today is thursday and the Cullen family was due this afternoon.

Yeah I know I shouldn't be but still the nerves were there. In school I was really distracted and received some really weird looks from people, including some crazy comments.

some went like this; "Bella? Bella? Bella! are you okay?" Jessia had ask "psh she is probably day dreaming with her imaginary crush" Lauren rolled her eyes "guys c'mon play nice, Bella you okay?" Angela ask concerned "yeah Ang just some stuff that is going on my mind" I replied back lamely.

After school my mom picked me up in her car and we went back home, I was practically eating my nails- yeah I know gross, but hey how would you be if you were about to meet your future hubby? yeah that's what I thought.

Since today it was thursday we had to go to church, so we all got ready. Nessie was dressed in a jean skirt with a pink glittery shirt. My mom wore her jeans an a blue blouson, while I wore my gray skinny jeans and my green hollister t-shirt with gray chucks.

I put my har in a bun and some make-up making me look less plain. at 6:45 we were heading towards church, as soon as we arrived I headed towards Carmen and Jake to get the songs we were gonna sing tonight. I was so distracted with listening to sngs with Jake I didn't notice them arrive.

"Bella!" I turn to see Esme and Carlisle them, but no one else with them. For one I was happy, but dissapointed too but I don't know why. They walked towards me smiling, but as soon as they were infront of me they frowned a little, I was confused and turn to see what they were looking at.

Then I realized what they were seeing, Jacob was holding my hand and I felt like I had just failed them ad cheated on Edward. I looked at Jacob and he notice too and let go off my hand "sorry" he murmur, I blushed ten shades of red.

"Bella hey sweety wemissed you" Esme pulled me into a hug as soon as I let go off Jake's hand, then Carlisle did too "hey I miss y'all too how was, um the trip?" I ask when we had let go "it was good we just arrive 2 hours ago and we were a little tired but decided to come while they stayed and settled" she explain, I nodded.

"oh um sorry Esme, Carlisle this is Jacob Black a friend and the drummer, bass and sound system guy here-" I said introducing them to him they shook hands "and this is Carlisle and Esme my..." I was at loss of words, I didn't know what to called them "we are her family old friends and just move here we are like family" Esme smiled saving me from the emberresment.

Church went good after that awkward moment and then we said our goodbyes and went towards our houses. I was excited for tomorrow, but scared I got to sip school- with my mom's permission to meet my future family. I don't know the time I went to sleep but all I know was that it was passed mid-night.

"Bella good morning!" I heard someone whiser, I turn groggly to see Esme standing there smiling at me "hey Bella I hope your sleep was good I just came by to leave this bag of clothes my daughter Alice wanted you to change into for today's meeting" she explain, her daughter Alice sent me clothes? "well that was nice of her" I smiled "oh you have no idea" she murmur grinning.

I was confused but didn't ask, after a few minutes she left and I headed to the shower. I took a long hot shower and then went back to my room and open the bag to reveal a silver ruffled skirt and a deep royal blue top with a silver thing glittery belt around the stomach.

I put it on, but then I notice the death traps of high heels she had paired them with. Oh no I wasn't going to wear that, but what if I hurt her feelings?

While I thought about this I went to my mirror and put some foundation and mascara and a little bit of eye liner. My hair was left in waves cascading naturally. I decided to not try to hide my sef if he was going to marry me and meet me, I wanted him to meet me how I really look and was.

As I finished I remember the shoes, I remember having some silver flats and I choose those instead.

I headed downstairs only to hear severa voices I saw 7 people seatting there, my mom, Phil and Nessie and Esme and Carlisle and there beside me sat 2 very pretty girls.

The first one was shortmaybe 4'8 and her hair was spiky and dark black looking like a halo around her head her eyes were hazel with green around them, she was practically bouncing off the floor. While the oher girl was breathtakingly, she was tall 5'7 and her blond hair was in curls her deep sea blue eyes stared at me smiling at me.

"hey you must be Bella, I'm glad to finally meet you I'm Alice by the way" the short pixie looking girls said hugging me. "I know we are going to be grea friends" she aid making me blush. The blond girl came over "hi I'm Rosaie, but feel free to call me Rose and I'm happy to meet you but hey why don't we head to Ihop were the guys are waiting" she said.

We all nodded while I freaked out, they are waiting for us there. the decided that I should ride in Rose's BMW with her and Alice while the rest went on either my parents suburban or the black mercedes.

The ride with Alice and Rose was quiet, they probably thought I needed space to think before I met my future hubby. As soon as I saw that we arrive at Ihop, my breath hiched and I started shaking nrvously, while my heart hammered against my chest "Bella relax everything wll be alright" Alice squezzed my hand in support while I nodded.

We all step out of the car and I knew that I was about to meet Edward Cullen my fiance...

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter? was it good? I know I said that they will meet but I felt like this should be first promise tomorrow they will finally meet okay ^_^ please leave me som review and let me know what you think, I feel like I'm not giving y'all enough so plz review it motivates me a lot to keep writting**

**anyways go check out my other stories too plz ^_^**

**thanks to the people that reviewed:Edwardluver1721, Cbmorefie, IloveTwlight60, Redlavalove thank you guys and for favs and alert too**

**next update tomorrow, review porfavor! sil'vous plait! please (lol 3 diff languages]**

**loves all of y'all**

**-Angie ^_3**


	13. break feast? jokes? horrors and shocks!

**A/N: Super long chapter pleeease REVIEW!.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters S.M. does!**

* * *

**B Pov************************  
**

I was just getting off the car when Alice and Rose came to my side and the I heard someone gasp. I turn to see Alice Standing there looking horrified and hurt "Alice is everything alright?" I ask worried, Rose turn to look at me then grin.

Okay? awkward!

"Bella why aren't you wearing the heels I send you?" Alice ask "didn't you like them?" she sounded hurt "oh Alice no, it's no that they were great but, um I don't wea heels unless I want to visit the hospital" I explain blushing. They looked confused

"I'm a total clumsy person" I blush even redder "oh Bella sorry I didn't know, don't worry I'll teach you how to walk on them" Alice smiled again bouncing towards me. She hooked her arm with mine and Rose's as we walk towards our parents.

That's when it hit me again, I was about to meet my future husband, Edward Cullen. I felt my hands start to get sweaty, not a good sign. Alice felt me tense against her and she turn and look me dead in the eye.

"now listen here I sabella Swan you are soon to be my sister, now stop those nerves or I will kick you behind okay? you are perfect my brother will be shocked when he sees you okay" she ended smiling, while the rest of our family just stare at her a little scared.

Hey even I my self was scare, so I just nodded. Carlisle and Esme went in first followed by Phil, mom and Nessie then it was Rose, Alice and finally me. "hi how many are you?" the waiter ask "um sorry but we have a table already the name cullen" Carlisle explain. "oh yes ofcoarse, sorry right this way please" the waiter started taking us to a really back a secluded area of the restaurant.

As we approach I saw 3 guys seatting there already I couldn't see their faces yet, so I didn't know who was who. When we got close enough I stayed in the back hidden by all of them "finally your here I'm starving" A tall guy maybe 6'3 very muscular- like he worked out stood up he looked about my age. he had blac short curly hair and hazel eyes and was grinning as oon as he spotted me.

Oh god, he was really intimidating please don't let it be him "Well would you look at this, is this my new sister?" he said running to me and giving me a really tight hug, I felt like I had no air "Emmett you goof let her go" Rose said hitting him on the back of his head "sorry bella this here is my broher Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and he just gave you one of his famous bear hugs" Alie explain

I looked a Emmett he didn't look that scary anymore he look like a teddy bear, I smiled at him "well I'm Bella nice to meet you" I said "you welcome bellsie" apparantly I had gain a nick-name.

I saw a another tall guy come over to us he was probably 6'1, he hd blond honey hair and blue eyes, he looked like Rose he smiled "hello darling I'm Jasper Hale, Alice boy-friend and Rose's brother I'm glad to meet my new sister" he said in a texan accent. He look so calm, unlike Alice I guess they Balance eachother out "hi I'm Bella" I said as he gave me a small hug then went and stood beside Alice and wrapped his arm protectavely around hr just like Emmett hd with Rose.

Well that wasn't so hard "And well last but not list our brother" Emmett grin, I turn to see the most breath takingly guy ever. He was tall, 6'2 he had a head full of bronze redish hair that was a disray everywhere but it look great. He was wearing jeans with holes on them and a Hollister blue shirt with chucks, he was muscular but not a lot like Emmett. He was perfect his eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green.

It wasn't until someone cough that I realize he was standing right infront of me staring at me shocked that I realized that we still didn't say anything.

We both open our mouths to say something, but nothing came out so we closed them again. I was about to speak again but nothing came out. I heard two frustrated sighs, but I ignored them and that was a mistake.

I saw Emmett stand beside him and Alice beside me "hi I'm Edward, but you can call me Eddie nice to meet you! you are like soo hot" Emmett said grabbing Edwards hands "hi I'm Isabella but go by Bella and your are one hot guy" she said trying to imitate my voice. I was about to protest and aw Edward was about to do the same when Alice and Emmett pushed me and Edward towards each other causing us to fall and land on the floor.

"opps" Emmett and Alice whisper, I closed my eyes waiting for the floor to hit me on the face but then I felt a strong pair o arms catch me, I open my eyes to see green ones watching me "whoo look at Eddie and Bellsie" Em yelled snapping us to reality.

I blushed furiously as Edward help me stand "thanks" I mumbble looking anywhere but him "no sorry for what my brother did" he said in them most velvet and sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"why don't we do introductions ourselves?" he ask smiling a crooked smile, I blush nodding gosh I'm so pathetic.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen is a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you" he said taking my hand and kissing it, I blushed ten shades of red "hi-hi I'm Isa-I mean Bella Swan and I'm pleased to meet you too" I stutter the words.

He flash me a grin, making me swoon "shall we" he pointed to the table were all our family waited smilin, I nodded and he pull my chair for me and I blush. wow I didn't know there was still gentlemens out there.

He sat beside me..wow this was going to be an interesting break feast...specially with my hot, sexy, gentlemanly of fiance beside me...

* * *

**__A/N: okay so how was this? I hope it met your standards plase drop me a review I was really happy when I saw all those amazing reviews this morning so plz review it motivates me a lot ^_^ so who saw this coming? what about Emmett's and Alice joke? I know som of you have questions about jacob and yes there is a story ehind every character...btw for those of yhu who think Charlie is dead guess what? he is not lol anyways well find out soon plz review**

**next update tomorrow :]**

**thanks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: TwilightFanxox, Fandggf3026, Edwardluver1721, IluvTwilight60, cbmorefie, DizzyIzzyCullen and LadyIce5 thank yhu guys Y'all made my night/ morning :]**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	14. its not a date though! :

**A/N: Super long chapter pleeease REVIEW!.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters S.M. does!**

* * *

**E pov**

I was currently sitting beside the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, my fiance Bella Sawn.

Seriously when I saw her I was awe-struck, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to get engaged with someone like that; she had brown hair, and those chocolate brown eyes that were hidden behind those blue glasses and her pale creamy sking. She was perfect.

I was being the total gentleman with her how I was raised and I totally loved that se blush everytime I did or say something to her "so how are you liking Forks?" Renee, my soon to be mother-inlaw ask "well it is a little to cold ad veery green" Alice replied "yeah and I don't know, small" Rose added .

"Well I like it, it gives me peace and quiet" Jasper sad politly "what about you Emmett" Phil ask my oaf of a brother, who was currently stuffing pancakes on his mouth "wha oh ish gret shu know" he said slurring the words with food in his mouth, rose slap the back of his head "ow what was that for?" he ask rubbing the spot "don't talk with your mouth full" Rose scolded.

Everyone in the table laugh, and Bella's laugh captivated me it sounded like bells. Oh god I'm sounding so fucking cheesy right now, what is wrong with me I just me this girl and I'm speaking about her like I know her for a long time. And if I was being serious it felt that way.

Not even with Tanya did I feel this connection, it was more of a convinience? great now I'm thinking about her...no I can't do that. "are you okay?" I heard a soft voice ask, I turn to see Bella looking at me worriedly and nervous. She look so innocent "yeah just thinking some stuff" I replied smiling, she blush.

"okay kids this is the plan for today" mom started, everyone turn to her ad as soon as she had everyones attention she spoke again "Okay Renee and me decided that Rose and Alice will spend the day looking around Forks and Port Angeles to get to know the place better, while Phil and Carlisle take Emmett and Jasper aroundd to the places they have prepare" she explain, everyone agreed and Alice and Rose squealed "shopping" out.

But I was confused and Bella was too "what about us?" we ask at the same time, our parents smiled "we decided to let you spend the day together so you can both get to know each other, this is not your official first date though but we want you two to feel comfortable around each other" Esmee aswered our question.

"yes Bella, and you can show Edward here around town and stuff" Renee smiled at both of us "um- sure I guess" Bella stutter "okay then its set...okay girls will go on Renee suburban while the guys go in Carlisle Mercedes and Edward you brought your car right?" mom ask making sure, I just nodded.

We walked out to the parking lot everyone said good-bye and soon it was just Bella and me left "so um are you ready?" I ask nervous, she looked at me shyly and blush nodding.

I open the door for her and soon I climbed my side...is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

oh brother this is going to be a long day...

* * *

******A/N: hey guys so we are back with he shorter chappies. so how was this one? next chapt is on E & B pov yaay so how is this 'non-date' going to go? I know some of yhu were shock to find out that Charlie wasn't dead and hey if you think yhu know what happend feel free to guess lol! Jacob will soon be returning to the picture... lol**

******plz review and let me know how I'm doing on the story *pout* **

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie and Ilovetwilight60 thaks guys love Y'all**

******-Angie ^_^**


	15. Our place

**A/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the **

* * *

**B pov**

Wow here I was seatting on my super hot fiance car, and was it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Edward is such a gentleman I seriously am swoon by him already, he started driving aimessly around Forks none of us made an attempt to talk "so were do you want to go?" he finally sad breaking the tense silence.

I hadn't thought about it until now but were was I goin to take him it was silent for a moment that's when I remember the perfect place. "I know were here take that turn right there and go straight-" I kept on giving him directions to the place.

I had never showed anybody this place, I had found it on one of my walking trips and it was real special for me. I don't know why I was taking him there, but for some reason I felt like I could trust him and let him in little by little.

"here stop here" I said as I saw the trail beside the forest, he turn to look at me confused but excited "on the forest? a walk?" he ask amused "yes a little hiking or what you cant take it" I teased, he smirk "no jus wondering I mean for all I know you could be a serial killer" He teased back grinning making me blush.

"well maybe I am" I replied getting off, he got off to smiling "so where are we excatly going?" he ask "patience my friend" I took his hand and lead the way, he didn't complain so I was happy.

All I hope is he likes this place, my tresure now his too..

E pov

I had been following Bella up the trail for a while and the curiousity was killing me to know where he was taking us. "Bella where exactly are we going?" I ask "you'll see Eddie" in another person the nicknam would have bother me but on her I loved it.

Oh god I fucking sound like a girl "are we there yet?" I whined tired she laug "ha actually eddie we are" we stoped at the entrance of a breath taking place.

It was magical it had pink, purple, blue and yellow flowers around the sun shined at the right place I turn to see Bella looking at me nervously. She looked so beautiful here surrounded by all of this "Bella come why don't we talk" I said walking towards her and taking her hand.

She blush as we sat "okay about?" I look up to her "how about 20 questions?" I propose, she grin and nodded

I was going to know this girl and gain her trust this was our place now...

* * *

******A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update I had so much stuff to do today! I'm sorry anyways I know sum of yhu had quest they will be answers soon and Jacob will not be back until the next 2 chaters s don't worry for now lol anyways hope this chapter met yhur stadandards I'm actually suppose to be studying my lines for the play, but I'm actually here writting thi for yhu cuz I luv y'all anyways btw Just wanted to say I do hav a beta she is working on my other 3 stories and I'm really sorry for grammr and mistakes on this story but the reason I don't have her beta this story is cuz it will take me atleast a month to type the chapter send it to herthen uploaded and I doubt yhu want me to update a 6oo word chapter every moths so plz excuse the grmmar thank yhu**

******next update tomorrow :]**

******plz review and let me know how I'm doing on the story *pout* **

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie and LadyIce5, KarenKaulitzCullen, TwilightFanxox, bingo, and Emma holly Cullen, thaks guys love Y'all**

******-Angie ^_^**


	16. 20 questiond part 1

**A/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the **

* * *

**B pov**

20 questions really? this guy amazed me by the moment "okay who starts you or me?" I ask "how bout me-" I nodded and he smiled.

"okay favorite color?" I smiled "green" it had just turn my favorite color any guesses why? yup Edward's eyes "okay why is green your favorite color" I blush, I wasn't expecting him to ask me that "your eyes" I blush even deeper.

"okay favorite book?" he ask "wuthering heigts" I exlaimed really fast making him laugh "ok movie? food? place? and um music" he said all this questions together "Romeo and juliet, Italian, Italy and classical music" I replied making him smiled that crooked smiled.

He kept asking me more until he ask those 3 last questions "okay first how many boyfriends? first kiss? and are you a virgin?" I was a little shock, but I guess considering that we are supposed to marry I guess he wanted to know what his future wife was before him.

"hey you don't have to answer if you don't want" He smiled a little red, omg he is blusing? "no its okay...well okay I've never really had a boyfriend" I blushed ten shades of red as I said this "and I think that answers your second question and your third too" I was so nervous.

I finally looked up at him, he looked shocked yup he probably thinks I'm going to be a fail of a wife. He was probably right "hey Bella wow really? never" he finally ask "no" I whisper still not looking at me.

I felt him get closer to me, he cup my face to make me look at him "Bella don't be embarrased, that is nothing to be ashame of its just not usual for teenager our age to say they've never had a boy-friend or be kissed" He leaned down towards me.

Omg don't tell me he is going to kiss me.

He got close enough I could feel his breathing on my lips, but as soon as I thought he was going to kiss me he moved up and kiss my nose, then he moved to both of my cheeks, ankissed them too and then he did something he did something nobody had done.

He removed my glasses "Bella I love your chocolate eyes they are so profound and full of mystery and secret" nobody had ever said something to me like that. He leaned down and I closed bth of my eyes as he kissed both of them.

"And I want to know all those secrets and mysteries the hold" he said pulling back and holding my hands in his "okay, but there is more time for that because now is my turn to know a little about you" I said as I put my glasses back blushing , he grin "okay Bells what about me" he ask

Oh Edward just give me a minute and you'll find out...

* * *

******A/N: So sum fluff in this chapter this i the first part of 20 questions! I was really happy reading your reviews some of yu are really excited about their fast advances lol but since I'm Angie and in every love life their is obstacles I have to put some drama here in there right? lol anyways thanks my loves review plz**

******next update tomorrow :]**

******plz review and let me know how I'm doing on the story *pout* **

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, writerofherown, DizzyIzzyCullen, Twilightfanxox**

******-Angie ^_^**


	17. 20 questions part 2 & surprise call!

**A/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

I was geinuenly curious at what he was going to respond to me when I ask the quesions "okay favorite color? hobbie? food? place?" I ask no wasting time, he smiled that crooked smile "well okay brown the color of your eyes" I blush at hi response.

"I like playing the piano he is my second baby of coarse aftr my car" I laughed at that "your car? really wow, and will you play for me one day?" I ask hopeful, he had this gleam in his eyes "of coarse I will Bella" I squealed and with out thinking threw my self to him in a hug.

He was shocked at first and I was about to pull back when he embraced me back, I could smell his aroma; fresh pinecone, and cinnamon spice.

After a couple of moments we let go of each other and it got awkwad "so um food I like Italian too and I want to go to Paris the city of love" he replied "wait you were there a week last week" I said "yes I know but I love that city is just beautiful" he replied smiling rembering something.

"wow I wish I could go on a trip like that" I mumbble "you've never gone on a foreign place?" he ask schoked again "unless you count school, church, Port Angeles, La push and Seattl foreign nope never have" I said sad that I had nver even gotten out of Washington.

"Really sorry here I am talking about my trip and-" I cut him off "sh its okay is not your fault plus we weren't talking bout me but you Mr" I teased, lifting the sadening mood that had take over.

He grin "really what else do you wanna know" I kept asking him questions they traveled a lot, he was realy popular in school- obviously and really smart I just had to questions left.

"Edward How many girl friend have you had?" I finally ask, he looked at me a little uncomfortable "two" he asnwer after a couple of moments "Jane in 8th grade only lasted 3 months and..." he faded out, I got curious who else "and?" I ask.

He looked at me frustrated "why don't we head to lunch?" he ask "Edward answer me" I ask "why? huh what happend to your dad?" he as and I gasp.

Crap I had told him I didn't like talking about him and now he was here asking me, I guess I touched a sot spot with this girl. "Edward how dare you ask about him!" I yelled "rally well why do you keep asin me about her" he as pained "her what you loved her I just came between you two didn't I!" I yelled with tears on my eyes.

Hi gaze soften a little, he walked towards me "Bella I'm sorry I don't feel ready to talk bout that just like your not ready to tell me bout your father" he said cuppin my face. I understood we both had passed and even tough I was dying to know what he was hiding and to know who this girl was and what happpend I had respect his wishes just like he had with mine.

I nodded "sorry Edward I didn't know it was a soft spot for you" I replied "it's okay B and I'm sorry for bringing your dad up" I flinch a little.

"are you hungry? lets head to te diner?" he ask taking my hand and going back to his car.

***hours later***

We were currently just arriving home from the diner, after that little inccident in the meadow everything else went smoothly. And we avoided family issues.

"well looks like all our family is back from their day" he said as we spotted the suburban, Mercedes, and jeep on my drive way. "yeah c'mon" we walked inside the house only to be attacked by questions.

"oh kidsyour back" "how was your day" "omg did you kiss" "haah were did y'all go?" "did you had fun" we didn't even know who asked all those questions becuase everyone was talking at the sametime.

"okay shut up!" we both yelled, It finally got quiet but the phone rang "really who will that be?" I ask out outloud.

Mom shrugged "hello D'wyer residency?" she asnwer as all the cullens and Phil and Nessie and me waited "oh hey! I'm good thank you yeah she is here... ok hold on" she put her han on the mouth piece "Bella is Jake he wants to talk to you apparantly little missy your cell phone is turn off" she explain.

Jacob! omg he is calling for what? then I remember my future family and In laws.

I turn to see Esme and Carlisle with tha same frown they had the day they saw me ad Jake holding hands, Alice and Rose looked at me questioning while Emmett and Jaspr were thinking and finally Edward he looked frustrated, upset? jelous? and something else.

I took the phone "hello?" Oh brother why are the Cullens all looking at me weirdly?

* * *

******A/N: So wow drama in this chapter...so I'm updating early cuz I didn't go to school today... anyways I totally like that all of yhu are tryin to guess whats going to happens next...but my dears yhu forgot Jacob and Charlie hey they can be an obstacle lol I'm no going to givemuch awa don't want to spoil the story lol so review and tell me wy jacob called ooh? and wat did you think happen between Tanya and Edward? wb Charlie?**

******next update if I see review tonight if not tomorrow lol**

******plz review and let me know how I'm doing on the story *pout* **

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, DizzyIzzyCullen, Ilovetwilight60**

******-Angie ^_^**


	18. special guests and weird looks?

**A/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

I could hear quiet on the line "Bella hey" Jacob finally greeted "hi!" I replied turning my back to my family and in laws _"s__orry for calling you on your house phone but you didn't pick your cell phone out" _he explain "oh yeah I was with my special guest showing him around" I replied, I could feel Edwards stare on the back of my head._  
_

_"oh well I was just calling to ask if your going to come to the youth meeting tonight" _ he ask, shit I forgot about that "oh yeah of coarse I'll go I'm incharge today who is going to be there?" I ask _"Carmen obviously um Angela, Ben, Emely and me and of coarse you" _he said

I turn to look at everyone "hey is it okay if I take some guests?" I turn to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edwad look at me questioning _"um sure what age and how many?" _he sounded a little irritated "um five two girls both age 16 and 3 guys one 16 and two 17" I remember Alice, Rose and Emmet are sixteen and Edward and Jasper 17._  
_

_"ok then I'll see all of you here bye Bell's" _and before I could reply the line went dead, okay? I turn the phone off.

"what did Jake wanted sweetie?" mom ask me "oh he was just calling to remind me of the youth meeting tonight and guys I kindda sign you all up to come I mean if you want its fun we play and order food or watch movies and stuff" I explain looking at them

"hey this should be fun we just need an outfit" Alice smiled "yeah of coarse we went to our youth meeting back in Ny and they are fun" Rose joined. I smiled at both of them.

I turn to look at the guys "you had me at food" Emmett voice boomed causing us to laugh "if Alice wants to go then me too thanks for inviting us Bella" Jasper smiled "oh your welcome plus I'm incharge tonight so it is gonna be fun" I smiled

I was only missing Edwards respond "I'll go too Bella" he anwered my un ask question as if reading my mind, I smiled at him "cool its settle then its at seven so we have two hours if you wanna go home get ready and met here in my house and then we head to La Push" I explain.

They all nodded "yes it sounds like a plan by the way Bella I left some clothes in your bed already for tonight ok" Alice said as she gave a hug. "really Alice is not necessary I have clothes" I replied as I hugged everyone else- Edward included. And I didn't miss the eyebrow wiggle Emmett gave me.

"Bell dear thanks for inviting the kids and I'm glad to see you and Edward getting along I knew things will be okay no matter _w__ho stands on both of your way"_ Esme whisper as she hugged me, it felt like she meant something else but I was confused what did she mean?

Before I could ask she pulled away and smiled warmly at me "see you tomorrow Bella" She waved they all left and I felt lonly even though mom, Nessie and Phil were there smiling like a chesire cat "those people are so united I admired them I'm glad I met them" Phil said.

"I know I love Alie she is soo funny" Nessie squealed "yes I'm glad will soon be family" mom yelled, I flinch a little as much as I thought Edward was cute we both had hidden stories and plus what about Jake?

he doesnt like you! the voice in my head yelled yet I still felt confused about him. I stood up an headed to my room I hope everything goes well tonight.

* * *

******A/N: so how was this? I saw all of yhur reviews and decided what the heck Imma update so here yhu have it :] so sum o yhu are on the rigt track about stuff and what did yhu thought Jake wanted? haah why was he upset? what about Edward? who wants to see how the night turns out? I know I do review my loves plz and thank yhu **

******next update tomorrow lol**

******plz review and let me know how I'm doing on the story *pout* **

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, LadyIce5, TwilightFanxox, DizzyIzzyCullen**

******-Angie ^_^**


	19. where is Edward?

**A/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

I was walking downstairs my mom had just told me that the gang had gotten here. Stumbling with the death traps that once again Alice, but this time I didn't have the heart to not wear the heels.

I finally arrive downstairs only to find Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett but no Edward. Where was he? he said he was going to be here. "Bella hey are you ready!" Alice ask coming over and giving me a hug, I sill felt confused.

Jasper sensing my confusions answer my unask question "Edward couldn't come he said to excuse him" he said quietly, I saw everyone shift their feet uncomfortably, but why? "yeah um he got a stomch ache, I think it was bad food he ate" Alice explain a little nervous, I saw everyone looking everywhere but me.

"is he okay?" I ask worried about Edward, but also curious as why they were acting so weird right now "oh um yeah he will be fine he will come to church tomorrow" Rose added "okay so um are yall ready?" I ask unsure.

They nodded and after a quick good-bye to my mom we climbed Emmett's jeep. I gave him instructions to how to get to La Push and soon we were arriving- because he drove like crazy litterly 110 miles is crazy.

"wow nice church" Emmett commented finally breaking the Ice cold silence "mhmm" we all mumbble I took them insde and walked around until we arrive to the youth room.

It was white from one side with tons of verses and words of the bible, another wall was black with different signs in different colors. The other wall had a big theatre t.v. were watch movies and the last side was a snack bar full of snack and stuff you could grab. In the room there were 3 different types of videogames and 2 computers and table games.

"Bella! c'mon you made it" Carmen yelled as he spotted me, she was sitting in the black leather chair, I looked around and saw Angela and Ben on the pink love seat. Leah and Jacob were seatting on different sides of the brown couch there were several bean bags on the floor and two plushy fluffy chairs.

"hello Carmen um I brought some guest here " I said, she stood up and walked towards us "hello I'm Carmen thepastor's wife and the head of music" she introduce herself "well thi is Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are my new friend they just arrie from New York" I introduced, the all say hi and we sat down on the bean bags.

Jacob looked at all of us and smiled and winked at me, I blush and just smiled at him. I turn to see Alice and Rose exchange similar glances and the turn to glare at him and Emmett and Jasper stared once again thinking. All of a sudden I felt the mood get a little thick.

"So why don't we get started" I said, they all nodded and we started by reading a verse and praying. After that we watched movies and played a few games.

I could still sense those death glares Alice and Rose send towards Jake. Even though I didn't understand why? "so Jacob how old are you" Emmett ask looking at him coolie. Jasper was doing the same while Rose and Alice had a silent conversation with their eyes I had no Idead what they were planning but I was curious.

Many things were weird tonight, Edward not showing up, the death glares Alice and Rose gave them and now this.

* * *

******A/N: So how was this chapter? why didn't Edward show up? why was the gang acting weird? Why are the guys trying to make friendly convo with Jake? who is curious? btw sum heads up imma say tese newtrouble coming up lol review plz :]**

******next update tomorrow lol**

******plz review and let me know how I'm doing on the story *pout* **

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, DizzyIzzyCullen**

******-Angie ^_^**


	20. the text

**A/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

Jacob turn to look at Emmett "I'm seventeen actually I will be graduating this saturday in La push High" he explain smiling, I smiled too finally we were graduatin. "senior huh? what are you gonna study for college of course if your planning to go?" Jasper ask a little ruefully.

But Jake still answer "oh I'm going in for mechanical Enneering I'm actually really good with cars" he grin even wider, that remind me of my dad. Great timing to think of him Bella! my brain yelled, I ignored it and turn to see Rose glare at him more profously. "really now" she started claiming Jacob's attention.

"pardon me?" he ask looking at her confused "I mean do you really think your that good with the cars?" she said in a doubting voice, he was about to respond Alice piped in "yeah I mean c'mon is that what you really want to be?" she said in a insultive voice.

I don't know wha they think their doiing but they have crossed the line "I think that is a great job actually" I exclaimed making everyone turn to look at me, I blush at the unwanted attention, but trying to defend Jake from whatever the gang is trying to do.

Jacob winked at me and smiled appreciatly which only caused me to blush deeper and make my stomach do flippers "humrmp" I heard someone clea their troath I turn to see Emmett standing up.

"Well it was _nice meeting you_ Jacob but its getting pretty late so bella-roo?" he ask me, everyone else stood up too "um Bella I can take you home if you want" Jake mumbble, I saw Alice take her cell out and type something really fast. "acually Jacob that is really _ sweet of you_ but Bella is going to sta with us tonight and a slumber party y'know to catch up" Alice answer before I could.

I was about to ask when was thi plan when my phone vibrated I looked down new text from- Edward

-I'm really srry I clnt go bt I gt sick hope 2 c u 2nie :] ~ E

I felt guilty as I read his text here I was having fun and thinking about Jacob when my future husband is sick, god I suck as a wife.

-oh Ed srry 4 nt tx u hope ur feelin bttr & yes I'll c u in a few :] ~B

I texted back, and looked up to see Alice smirking and the guys talking with Jacob but this time more nicer. Okay? I'm so confused?

"well um Jake guess I'll see you tomorrow in church" I said, he smiled and came over me and gave me a hug somthing he rarely does "okay Bee see you bye guys it was nice to meet you see ya tomorrow" he said, I saw Alice and Rose smile rudefully and Emmett and Jasper just nod, but Jake didn't notice the ugly stares.

As we headed outside I finally ask "guys why were you all being so rude and mean?" they all turn to look at me shock, but compose quickly "Bella wha are you talking about?" Alice ask in a sweet tone "yeah I mean he is a _really great guy_" Rose said gritting her teeth.

"yeah he was nice I think we all could be _great friends"_ Jasper mumbble "yeah I'm sure Edward will also _like him"_ Emmett said looking innocently. This was all eird but as I heard Edwad's name I wanted to get to him to see why he didn't really come.

"oh yeah he is but com one I wanna see Ed plus what is this I hear about a slumber party?" I ask as we climbed the jeep "oh um yeah that" "Right Alie thought it will be great" "yeah bonding time y'know" "yeah plus you get to see our house" they all mumbble their responses.

I smiled "that's really sweet of you of course I would love to lets go then" I said excitedly surely this will be another interesting night.

* * *

***so a little sneek peek of E pov of nxt chapter***

E pov

"Edward we want to talk to you" both of my parents said, I looked at them curious I sat infront of both of them. "okay honey it is about a call we received today" I stiffen in my seat.

"a call? from who?" I was scared to ask, bacause even though I still didn't confirm it, my brain already knew...how I would hate this answer.

***end of sneak peek***

* * *

******A/N: So how was this? I know all of you are curious but this story is not like the normal 'arrangement' stories lol so who believed they really wanted to be 'friends' w/Jake? who did Alice texted? s how was the little seek peek of next chapter? who called Edward who wants to know? I know I do plz review can we make it to 100 reviews? chppie will e longer and in E pov ad B pov if we do :] thanks for reading my loves!**

******next update tomorrow lol**

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, twilightfanxox, MissMartha thanks guys :]**

******-Angie ^_^**


	21. The call

**aA/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**E** **pov**

"so who do you all think this Jacob black is?" Alice ask as we were sitting on the couch, my parents looked at her. It was kindda crazy but it look like my parents didn't like this Jacob guy. They cringed every time we mentioned them.

"mom, who is he? why do you make that face everytime we speak of him?" Alice ask catching it too, they turn to look at us and both of my parents had a silent conversation with their eyes. "okay we are going to tell you" my dad finally said.

All five of us looked at them with curiousity, and as soon as they saw they had gained our attention mom started "Renne and me were great friends inhigh school we were popular actually, and every guy wanted to go out with one of us" she stop to let us process this info. Alice was shocked as was everyone else minus dad of course.

"But we weren't inerested on none, at least not from highschool your dad is four years older than me, he and Charlie were great friends and same age in college. So Renee andme meet them on our trips to seattle, but anyways the thing here is that back then 2 guys were really persistent of dating Renee and me" she continue, she had fully all of our attenion now.

"They were an still are great guys but we were just not interested, Harry clearwater was one he wanted Renee, but of course she choose Charlie. And ther was Billy Black he wanted me and bad he had this rilvary with your father for me, but I choose Carlisle and only him" we all stare at her, she stayed quiet letting us digest the info she just gave us.

"I don't understand though what does that have to do with Jacob?" Rose ask, confused as I was too "well Jacob Black" was the only response we got, I then caught it and everyone else did too well except for Emmet always the slow one "wait wat does that mean?" he ask looking lost.

"That means Jacob is Billy Black's son!" Alice yelled with a calculative stare, what was she thinking "is that why you are uncomfortable when you hear his name?" I ask, the look towards me, both of my parents shuffle in thei seats and I knew that wasn't all "well we sae Billy at Bella's church he change of course we are older now, but the reason we are a little strong with Jacob is because he is Bella's friend" she said, I got a little jelous thinking she had other male friends.

Alice stood up quickly "okay?" she ask confused, but with a mysterious glint in her eyes "well we saw them at church the other day and I don't think Bella notice that he started holding her hand until we walk up to them then he gave her a hug what we are trying to say is that he might have feelings for her" Dad finally added

I felt even more jelous, how did this guy taking charge like that of _my Bella wow wait asec My Bella? I felt a little upset, "I'm going to get ready for tonights event with Bella" I said and walked away only hearing a faint voice of Alice "feeling for Bella!" she screeched._

After getting ready I walked down satairs, I was really liking Bella I don't know wha it was but she attracted me a lot. "Edward are you ready we are about to leave in 5" Alice ask coming up to me. I was about to answer her yes but both of my parents came out looking worried.

"Actually Alice tell the others that Edward is not coming okay and have fun and please excuse Edward with Bella ok" mom explain, Alice looked at mom curious but didn't ask just nodded and left.

As soon as we heard all of them leave my parents turn to look at me and motion for me to go to the livin-room, i did as I was told.

"Edward we want to talk to you" both of my parents said, I looked at them curious I sat infront of both of them. "okay honey it is about a call we received today" I stiffen in my seat.

"a call? from who?" I was scared to ask, bacause even though I still didn't confirm it, my brain already knew...how I would hate this answer.

My mom started fidgeting with her wedding ring "it was her wasn't it?" I yelled before dad could say something, they just nodded. I felt my blood boil under my skin "how dare she fucking call!" I yelled even louder, Esme scowel at me "Edward Anthony Cullen Bad words and calm down" she said.

I did as I was told "look she called and ask for you we told her to not call again but y'know she will" mom mumbble, how dare she call? but I knew my mom was right she will keep calling.

* * *

******A/N: hey guys i know I said i will put both pov but I'm at the hsopita right now my sistr got sick and my phone is dying lol but i hope you like this chapter as yhu ca see it reveals a lot of stuff lol...next update tomorrow review plz btw I saw what yhur tought ofedwrd not going n yes i was about tanya will soon fin out more but the feeling of edward toward her are wrong lol somthing happen thats all I'm saying thanks my lovez review plz**

******next update tomorrow lol**

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, twilightfanxox, MissMartha, Marsha and Edward, Angleface12, TiffyBooCullenJonas thanks guys :]**

******-Angie ^_^**


	22. Almost kiss argh Alice 777

**aA/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**E** **pov**

"So Tanya called right?" I ask more calm now "yes" I shuffle in my seat "what did she say this time?" I ask running trough my head the lines she always repeats.

"The same as always hon I know that you wish you could re-" I cut my mom off, I wasn't ready to think about what happend last year "mom, dad thaks for being there but just don't repeat what happend okay" with that said I walked up to my room.

I felt alone and confused just like I had last year that day, ugh stop thinking that. I walked over to the music room and sat on my black piano.

I left all frustration out with music, when I started thinking of Bella. I found my self playing a different song like a lullaby, I quickly got my paper and started writting the notes when I was done I named it 'Bella'sa lullaby'.

I smiled I'm going to play i for her and give her the gift I bought for her in Paris. I smiled when my phon vibrated, I looked down Alice?

-Ed txt bella n tell her yhu k shes worried b'u ~A

Wow I hadn't realize it was 9:30 already. I texted her back and then I thought Bella is worried? wow

-I'm really srry I clnt go hope 2 c u 2nite :] ~E

She texted back and it made me happy, I decided to go watch a movie since she was coming over.

B pov

As soon as we arrive to the cullens Mansion- yeah you heard right manson I gasp. This was beautiful, it was white 3 story high with glass windows. It was so clean and just perfect "you like it?" Alice ask, I just nodded dumbly they all laugh and started pushing me inside.

Inside was more beautiful, it look like those dream houses off those awsome magazines, they were'nt kidding when they said they had money.

"Bella honey come I'm glad you made it" Esme embrace me in a hug, I blush "hey Esme lovely house" I complimented "oh sweety thanks, Kids its pretty late might want to start setting up the game room so you can all sleep in there" she said looking at Alice "already on it mom" with that they all scattered and left me with Esme only.

I was about to speak when Edward came out, he was wearing a pair of sweats, but no shirt I could see his strong chest he had abs. I think my mouth was hanging open, good god I'm so lucky I'm going to marry this guy. "Edward put a t-shirt you don't want to get Bella uncomfortable" Esme sad.

Edward blush, he look so adorably hot, oh Esme he aint making me uncomfortable I could stare at Edward like this forever. But of course I couldn't say that.

"oh Esme its ok I mean if he feels comfortable like that. I'm just a guest" mumbble blushing, Esme chuckle "okay Bella just say if you want me to go sen Edward to put ashirt on ok" with that she walked away.

It was just me and Edward now "hey" he said smiling, my favorite smiled "hi...you feel better?" I ask, he nodded "so um whats up?" I ask, he smiled "come on B I don't wat our meetings to be awkward" he walked up to me and embrace me.

He smelled so good, I lean on his chest, I could hear his heart beatting fast, I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him only to be bet with his green eyes.

He look so cute, I felt him laned down staring at my lips, I fel my self standing on my tip toes. OMG he is going to kiss me, we were so close until I hear it "Bella Edward whats going on?" I think Edward and me jump a foot away from each other.

We turn to see Alice smiling devious, ugh Alice! just mest up my first kiss from Edward "nothing"we both mumbble "oh really?" she ask, smiling widely "oh um I need a glass of water" Edwad said and ran towards the kitchen "oh um Imma take some fresh air its getting kind of hot in here" I said walking towards the porch.

I heard Alice snicker and say "wonder why Eddie i so thirsty, and is not hot in here" and she laugh

* * *

******A/N: so how was this? who wants them to kiss? me me me i want them lol thanks for yhu concerns and wishes for my sis she is bttr now thank god anyways tonight another chappie if I see review and there will be more things to be unravel**

******next update tonight if I see review lol**

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, TwilignFanxox, jstme, Aliceboo, DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, MissMartha, Booksnake thanks guys :**

******-Angie ^_^**


	23. unknow number?

**aA/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

"Who wants to play a game!" Alice yelled, she had set up everything to be needed for the sleep over. Which sounded fun, I had never gone to sleep over or something. "yess" Emmett screeched jumping up and down, that only earned him a smack in the back of his head from Rose.

"ow" he said "what about truth or dare?" Rose proposed, we all look at her "sure" we all said, like I said I have never gone to a slumber party so I don't know what they do, so just decided to go with them.

"okay I'll bring the bottle form a circle" Alice yelled we sat in a circle like this; Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, me and Edward. I could feel this electric current running from me to him.

"okay rules spin the bottle, whoever it lands on they have to answer or do the dare you only have one free out if you choose not to answer the quest or do the dare be ready to face the consequences" Alice smiled evilly as Emmett did the same.

That seem easy "okay I'll go first" Alice squealed, she spin the bottle landing on Emmett "Emmett truth or dare?" he smiled widely "psh you don't even gotta ask dare" Alice grin"I dare you to call a random number and ask them to marry you" she said "okay easy enouh..." he took his cell out and dial he put it on speaker "Hello?" a guy answer this guy had a girly voice I looked over at the number he dialed.

"hey um I was wondering if you wanted to" he sarted but got cut off by the guy "omg are you like asking me out? omg are you like hot?" obvously this guys was gey. "yeah" Emmett mumbble "oh yes god heard my pleas" the guy squeal- he actually squealed like a girl.

Emmet just hung up "dude that was lame and really uncomfortable" he mumbble, we all just burst out laughing "okay next" Alice yelled, but my cell phone started vibrating on my pocket. They turn to look at me "sorry hold on a sec" I looked at the number unkown.

I still answered it "hello?" the line was quiet for a second "hi is this Renee?" a gruffy male voice ask, I was confused "um no this is B-" I was about to say my name when he said it for me "Bella is that you?" he sounded happy but frustrated.

I knew who it was already, but I didn't want to accept it "who-who is this?" I ask my voice craking a little, the gang looked worried 'are you okay' Edward mouth, I just shook my head.

"Bella oh my sweet Bella its so good that I can hear your voice my little girl" he said, and I had my answer. I started thinking "dad" I whisper "yes Bella please let me talk" he pleaded but I wasn't ready. I had been leaving a lie all this time until 3 years ago that my mom told me "no...no I can't" I said and hung up feeling hot tears on my cheeks.

I saw the memories in my head of that accident that happend, 8 years ago . How could I have been so blind? how didn't I see it before?

Mom was right, but I couldnt hear him not now, not yet I wasn't ready "Bella, Bella are you okay" Alice ask, I reaized I had blown out sobbing. I couldn't speak, I felt Edward hug me "will you excuse us?" he ask his siblings they nodded.

I felt my self being pull up by him, I didn't question him or told him to put me down. I did not have the energy to do it, so I just cry on his bare chest "shh Bella its okay" he kept mumbbling to me.

When I finally stop crying I realized he had brought me in to his room, I didn't notice how it look I kept sobbing he layed me on his bed "don't leave" I pleaded, he looked at me and smiled sadly he lay beside and hug me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I finally stop "sorry" I mumbble blushing, he lookeddown at me "why?" he ask curious "because I made you carry me and I cried and snotted all over your chest and made you stay here with me" I said.

He hugged me more tightly "Bella first of all your ligt as a feather, second I don't care I can take a shower and third I like your company but before anything you will be my future wife" he finish off by kissing the top ofmy hair.

I blush crimson red "will you tell me what happend?" he ask, I can't or could I? "I, I um can't- Edward I trust you so I will" I said finally decided. "you don't have to" he said looking in my eyes, I hold his gaze "wha if I want to, after all you will be my husband" I said quoting his words.

He grin, and nodded "okay, but I think imma need tissues" I said "he smiled don't worry I have tons of those" I smiled.

I was decided I trusted Edward already and I was going to tell him what happend eight years ago.

* * *

******A/N: so how was this? poor Bella couldn't hav fun on her first slumber party but atleast Edward comforted hr right? so who is reay to hear what happend to charlie? more things to be unravel soon...**

******next update tomorrow review plz :]**

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, TwilignFanxox, DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, MissMartha, Booksnake, Isabella103, ILoveTwilight60, Angleface12, lionandthelamb620, LadyIce5 thanks guys :**

******-Angie ^_^**


	24. boyfriend

**aA/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**E pov**

Bella had fallen asleep, she had said she was going to tell me what happend with her dad. But she feel asleep in my arms, I wanted to protect her and hold her here and neve let her go.

I inhale her scent; strawberries my new favorite scent. She had ask me to stay with her so like the gentlemen I am I wrapped the comforter around her and just watched her sleep.

I my self was about to pass out when my cell phone vibrated new text and I new who it was

-I hate u! how could u! its all ur fault! ur responsible u lied 2 me and now ur running away i hear u were engage & I will find u Edward ~Tan

I read the text at least five times I hated when she got like this. How could I been so stupid? it wasn't my fault, I don't even know how she got my number. How does she know I'm engaged? she can't find me here? or can she?

I ran my hand over my hair several times, I felt Bella move beside me '_Don't please...please dad stop-' _she mumbble, does she sleep talk? _'mom! plase tell them to not take him mom!' _she was sobbing now.

"Bella shh Bella its okay is just a dream c'mon Bella" I shook her gently, she open her eyes "Edward?" she ask confused "hey were you having a bad dream?" I ask, she shook her head "it wasn't a dream it was real it happend eight years ago" she sobbed again.

I hugged her even tight against me mumbbling sweet stuff that would calm her down. "Bella what exactly happend eight years ago?" I finally ask she looked at me with teary eyes.

"Eight years ago my dad was-" a phone vibrated, I looked at mine "sorry its mine again hold on" she looked down at the caller ID and frown "Hello?" she ask nervous "Jake no its ok, no I wasn't sleeping actually... oh okay yeah I'll ask them sure okay see you tomorrow okay no its not that late ok bye" she blush as she hung up.

This Jacob guy was killing my nerves really was how dare he call at 11:53 a.m. "Sorry that was Jacob a friend from church he said that Carmen wants to eat break feast with all of us tomorrow if thats okay?" she explain, I smiled I doubt I could say no to this beautiful princess here "of course my princess um can I ask you something?"

I was nervous though, she bit her lip and nodded "I-Iwas wondering your my fiance already but-" I was scared to ask her "but?" she press on with her curious eyes "well I was wondering will you go to a date with me an start as boyfriend and girlfriend?" i ask feeling pink.

She giggled "oh Edward I'm already given to you but since you want to be the gentleman and start on dates and considering each other as boy friend and girl friend? then deal" she smiled "Bella can I um be presented as your boyfriend when people ask?" I was not going to let this Jacob guy take my girl away.

He was going to find out that I Edward Cullen am Bella Swan boy friend...

She looked shocked "really?" I nodded "um well yeah I guess" she smiled but it didn't touch her eyes, something is bothering or should I say someone.

I'm going to make my self clear to him tomorrow just like my dad did with Billy Black 17 years ago...

* * *

******A/N: so how was this? I felt like it sucked though. but as yhu can see some ppl are gonna start showing up soon and who though Bella was actually going to reveal what happend with her dad?any clues of what happend between Tanya and Edward? who is ready for Jacob to meet Edward? okay so I'm really happy I've received so much good feedback I feel so honour for yhur kind words on yhu reviews and msg thank yhu I want to say thank yhu :] and keep reading**

******next update tomorrow review plz :]**

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, TwilignFanxox, DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, MissMartha, Isabella103, ILoveTwilight60, Angleface12, thanks guys :**

******-Angie ^_^**


	25. EDWARD CULLEN my boyfriend

**aA/N: Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

So Today we were meeting Carmen and Jake for breafeast. Edward had been so sweet last night there was no way I was going to say no to him "Princess you can shower in my bathroom Alice is letting you borrow and outfit of hers" Edward said coming in from the bathroom.

I smiled he had been calling me his 'princess' since last night and I loved it "okay thanks" I stood up from his bed and went towards his bathroom.

twenty minutes later Edward and me were walking downstairs hand in hand, only to find the gang ready "Bella aww look at you two" Alice squealed before taking her phone out and snapping a picture of Ed and me.

"Alice I'm-" she cut me off by looking at her watch "oh would you look at the time c'mon Bella or were gonna be late" with that said Alice took hold of Jasper hand and danced towards outside, Emmet and Rose right behind them smiling.

"okay lets go princess" Edward kissed my hand and we followed the gang outside.

**ten min ltr**

We arrived at the diner a coupl of minutes later I saw Carmen's car and the person I'm kind of nervous to see Jacob. We enter the quiet place Carmn waved us to the table she had reserved, I tried not to look at Jake.

"hey Bella how are you oh hello kids" Carmen hugged me then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose "oh and who might this be?" she question as she saw Edward hold my hand again.

I saw Jacob looked between Ed and me, here goes nothing "Carmen this is Edward Cullen Emmett's and Alice's brother and my boy-friend" I finish blushing.

Carmen's eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled "well Edward is good to meet you Bella you never mention you had a boyfriend" she scoweled.

I just smiled as we all sat in our places, sadly Carmen had made me sit beside Jacob which wasn't a good idea for me or the Cullens. It was so weird jake practically ignored me all the time which I could see made my hubby happy.

Edward was sweet and feed me in the mouth a couple of times. "Okay everyone lets head to LaPush to practize kids your welcom to come too" Carmen said, they accepted and so we headed over there.

As soon as we arrived Jaco went to the sound system Carmn chatted with the gang an Ed and me sat together. That was until Jake came my way "Bella could you come with me for a sec I need to_ talk to you"_ he ask.

talk to me? I felt Edward tightenedhis grip on my hand "okay I'll be back ok" I whisper, Edard reluctantly let go off my hand and looked frustrated bt gave me a smiled that didn't touch his eyes.

Everything is going to be okay...

* * *

******A/N: so how was this? hope its better than the one of yesterday. so wat is Jacob going to say? who thinks he deserves a chance? okay all I'm saying is there is going to be a time jum next chapt whoop whoop and well yhull see lol thank my loves**

******next update tomorrow review plz :]**

******thanks for favs and Alerts and to those that review: EdwardLuver1721, cbmorefie, TwilignFanxox, DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, MissMartha, Isabella103, ILoveTwilight60, Angleface12, thanks guys :**

******-Angie ^_^**


	26. Kiss me

aA/N:** Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

I followed Jake to the back of the church were the waiting rooms were at. He abruptly turn to glare at me, but then look sad.

"Bella, I didn't know you had a byfriend" he whisper sadly taking my hand "Jacob I have to tell you something Edward isn't my boyfriend he-" he cut me off my smiling widely and giving me a hug.

"I knew it, Bella I wanted to tel you that I lik-" this time I cut him off I couldn't hear what he was going to say "Edward is my _fiance were engage" I _mumbble just above a whisper.

Jake's smiled vanished quickly and was replaced by shock. But then something I never thought I would get from him, he started laughing, hard "Please Bella c'mon its okay i totally understand you want to make me jelous but seriousy making up that your engage" he said between laugh.

I was about to answer when he push me to the wall "Bella I like you a lot" he got really close his lips brushing mine. In any other time I would have loved to be getting my first kiss by him, but not now.

All I wanted was to push him away, his lips almost touch mine when I heard a hiss "Let my fiance go, didn't you hear her say he is engaged" Edward growled.

I was a little shock to see him here, but I was glad. Slowly I walk up to him and hugged him, I admidiatly fet at home and protected "shh Eddie s'okay green eyes c'mon don't worry I think Jake comprehends now" I whisper against his chest.

I felt him get calm and sofeten "Love are you okay?" he ask worriedly "green eyes I'm okay goodbye Jake" I pulled Edward out of here without one look towards Jake.

Church went the same, just waay more tense considering that Jacob and me didn't speak at all, I actually didn't even turn to look his way. Poor Carmen looked lost, but Jake insulted me and tried to kiss me and that was mest up.

Mom had left me stay with theCullens again, but right now Edward and me were headed to our meadow. "princess?" Edward as we sat in the center of the meadow I leaned in his chest. For some reason since last night I trust him more and were more cmfortable with each other.

"yes green eyes?" I loved his green eyes so much I nic name him that, he laugh "um-" but no words came out, I looked up at him to see him looking at me intently.

I blushed "what do you feel for Jake right now not yeserday or a month ago but now?" he ask "nothing absolutly nothing not anymore not with you here with me" I whisper feeling my self get pink.

He smiled "what about you who is this girl that you got so upset the other day?" I seriously was curious "Tanya" was all he hissed out.

Well atleast I had a name now right? But why did he talk about her like that? "what happend with her?" he looked down at me, and shook his head "not tonight"

And with that he leaned down and brush his lips to mine. It wasn't like Jacob's rough lips brushing mine but his were soft. I could feel his breathing against my face. And he peck my lips I knew he was afraid to do somthing that would upset me so I took my opportunity.

"Kiss me" I whisper against his lips and that was all he needed. His lips touched mine, parting slightly at first it was new, weird? but I like the feeling of his lips on mine.

He ran his tounger over my bottom lip, I gasp and he took that to his advantage and his tougue met mine, both exploring each other fighting fr dominance.

I could taste his breath, minty with strawberries; delicious. But all too soon we had to pull away to gasp for air, but he kept putting butterfly kisses on my face. wh

ich made me giggle tht was until he press his lips to mine again.

I know that there will be absolutly no other guy I would rather be with, because even though I just met Edward I know we were meant to be together. No matter wha our pasts are...

* * *

**A/N:Oka hey guys so sorry this is late but today was a really busy day for me! welcome my new readers I must say thank yhu for yhur lovley reviews. so how was this chappie? who saw that coming? who hates Jacob? is Bella right will she accept Edwards passes so 2 more chapts and we find out wha happend to charlie whoo I'm excited okay this week is my last week of school so is gonna be busy so updates mayb 2 hrs late lol ayways my internet was acting stupid but here i a still awake trying to update for yall cz i love yall lol...**

**next update tomorrow so review plz my loves**

**thanx to those that reviewed:Edwadluver1721, AngleFace12, TiffyboocullenJonas, TeamEdwardxJacob, DizzyIzzyCullen, TwilightFanxox, BookSnake, cbmorefie and LadyIce5 thnx guys for rviewing :]**

**-Angie ^_^**


	27. the package

aA/N:** Enjoy and review plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters :'(**

* * *

**B pov**

The days went by fast it was now wednesday, I hadn't seen much of the cullens since sunday. And Edward well he texted me at night, after the kiss or kisses we gave each other we talk more and we went back to his house.

I haven't heard of Jacob since sunday either, which by one part doen't surprise me he never showed no interest for me until I announced I was with Edward.

I was still curious as to know who this Tanya girl was, and I knew Edward was curious to know what happend to -Charlie so we agreed to give each other a little time until we were ready to tak about it.

I was currently in lunch seatting in between Jessica and Angela "guys last day to buy tickets for prom!" Mrs. Cope announce coming to our table "Bella c'mon aren't you going to come to prom with Edward?" Angela whisper.

But of course Jessica heard "Bella you finaly got a date? don't tell me is it as cousin or a friend doing you the favour to come so you won't miss your prom?" she laughed, I glared at her but she was too busy laughing with Lauren "no actually my boy-friend Edward is coming with me?" I smirk at their shock faces.

"Boy friend psh your allucinating last time I checked you didn't even had a boy friend and now your supposady coming to prom with him? I'll believe it when I see it plus I'm sure he's as ugly as you are" Lauren sneered making the table laugh "Well bitch not to brag but he is one hot piece of a guy and don't worry cuz you won't be seeing much of him I'll make sure to take him away as possible specially from skanks like you" I stood up and walked to the office.

I know I left a couple of people shock with my outburst this was the first time I had stood up to Lauren's jokes and messes. "Mrs. Cope can I have 2 ticket for prom" I mumbble, the lady smiled "of course Bella I didn't know you were gonna come" she handed me the tickets as I gave her the money.

Truth is I wasn't but guess what mom told Alice who told Rose who told Emmett who told Edward. Who after those hot kisses he ask me to come with him to prom, and is not like I could say no to him so I accepted and Alice and Rose were ecstatic.

The rest of the day was boring except for gym which I was now "Bella he can I talk to you?" Mike ask as he stood infront of me his blue eyes looking sad "yeah mike what's up?" I ask

"So you're coming to prom? look really you don't have to lie just to not be made fun off so why don't I ditch Jessica and go pick you up that day" he grin, was hekidding me? he actually thought I was lying "really Mike get a life and get over me and I wasn't lying about my boy friend" and I practically ran out of there.

Geez what was it with guys thinking I was lying or trying to make hem jelous?

Mom picked me up and we headed home only to find Edward's car there, I smiled and ran into the house "Edward hey!" I hugged him "princess your home I'm glad your here I want to take you to dinner" he grin.

"Bella the mail man just came and left tis package for you" Nessie ran into the living room with a thick yellow envelope "Hey Eddie how are you" she gave Ed a hug "good Nessie" she giggle and walked out.

I looked at the package and saw the name of the sender:

Charlie Swan, I felt all the blood from my face drain off the color my breathing quickened and I took the package in my shaky hands. I saw Edward looked at me worriedly he was about to ask when I motion him to come towards me.

He looked down at the package and his eyes widened when he saw the name "I'm going to open it and afterwards I'll tell you what happend" I whisper "Bella are you sure is that okay?" he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles around it and I nodded.

I tore the package open and...

* * *

**A/N:Oka hey guys so how is this chapter cliffy ec sucks i know what does this pacage contain? who is ready to know about Bella's past? mee lol review plz my loves next chappie will be long and sad so grabb kleenex btw big shout out to DizzyIzzyCullen I loved what she said about Jacob really made me laugh and guys I love all of yhur reviews seriousy makes my day tnx**

**info on my other stories i know i havent updated my other stories but ive been busy w/school i will update 'was it an accident of fate?" on friday and 'on our wedding" on saturda and 'have i seen you before?' on sunday plz be patiant this story is updated every day **

**nxt update tomorrow :]**

**tnx for favs and alerts and to those who reviewed: onelove123, Angleface12, DizzyIzzyCullen, Iluvtwilight60, KarenkauletzCullen, MissMartha, hughug, Edwadluver1721, cbmorefie and Team EdwardxJacob tnx guys love yall**

**-Angie :]**


	28. the past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom is important plz now enjoy :]**

* * *

**B pov**

There poking out was a rectangle bord with a hand drawn picture of me when I was eight, and tons of roses around it at the bottom of the frame was an elegant note;

_Bella my baby-girl you were so small and innocent back then and I know that your all grown up, you'll soon become an adult. I love you Bella you will always be my baby-girl_

_love -daddy Charlie Swan -Isabella Marie Swan _

I felt my heart get tight and the hot traitors tears that were already sliping down my cheeks. I felt Edward hold me by my waist and walked me to the couch, I started to wipe the tears I wasn't going to cry not now.

I looked inside the envelope again and there were a few pictures of my 'happy family' when I was little. I looked inside the envelope again and found a hadmade blue innertwine bracelet with a white Bella Swan across it and a letter attached to it.

I knew my dad was a really creative guy and I knew he had done the frame and the bracelet, I took a deep breath and unfolded the 2 page letter. "are you sure about this Bella?" Edward ask, I turn to see him concern "yes I know I have to do this stay with me" I whisper with pleading eyes

He nodded and I started reading.

_Dear Bella _

_I hope that your okay when you receive this note and I hope you actual take the time and read it instead of ignoring it like the other ones. First off I want to say I love you my baby girl its been 6 years since you came to visit me, and wen your mother told you what happend you got really upset and mad at me._

_I know your dissapointed on me for what happend but Bella listen to me it was a mistake and now I know that I didn't value you and your mom like I should have done. I want you to hear my part I know that all you want right now is hate me and not know anything from me but trust me I'm paying my mistake and hard._

_Being in here is not easy and I wish I could go back in time and do what was right I wish I could say sorry to your mother and not have done what I did to her. Please give me a chance and let me talk to you please come see me, I know I don't deserve to ask you any request but please baby girl think about it._

_love daddy_

_-Charlie Swan_

I felt Edward press a kiss to my temple, in that moment my mom came out with the laundry basket "Bella? what's wrong?" she ask worried looking between Edward and me but then her eyes set on the envelope and the things. "wha-what is that?" she ask in a shaky voice.

I wiped my cheeck "mom its my dad he send this and said that he truly is sorry for what he did and that he wish he would never had treated you like he did and-" se didn't let me finish, the basket fell to the ground and she started shouting.

"No Bella he needs to cut his bull shit now that he is locked up he is 'realizing' what he did is wrong you know and saw how many times I tried to show him what he did was wrong but no Isabella because you know what Renee was just too damn fucking stupid for Charlie...because he was the men he 'knew what he was doing' but really what happend to me-" she yelled.

I had never seen her like this less cuss out like that "I had to stand his crap his bitchiness all those moments of sufferment everything and I was still there and you know I was stupid girl that loved him and was scared to loose him but he didn't care he never did all he did was have fun infront of me and when he got pissed off he would-" she stop and started crying.

I was about to stand and comfort her, but she abruptly stood up "No Bella is the past and you know what with his sorry words his not going to change it" with that said she walked upsatairs to her room.

I knew she wanted to be alone, I remember Edward I turn to see him looking wide-eye shocked, I couldn't blame him I was too but it was time for me to explain.

"Edward eight years ago my dad started to change I was 8 at the time so I didn't understand much. At first he would drink one beer then things at work got stressful so he would go to the bar and drink every night he would come home late and yell at mom and get mad at her for anything... weeks started to pass and things got worser he started drinking and not coming home until early in the mornings mom would say it was because he was working" I stop and took a deep breath.

"He would arrive at 4 in the morning and yell at mom were was his food why wasn't she ready that she was getting fat and that her hair looked ugly the insults got worser by the week, mom would cry months started to pass and she started getting upset and would talk back to him he would laugh in her face and said your such a whore I saw how Harry was looking at you" I remember those sour memories

"He started ignoring stuff he didn't come for mom's birthday that day, and at night when he arrived he cussed her out and told her why would he loose his time in a stupid party when he had a hot piece of women out there my mom started yelling you cheated on me, my father got upset at her for yelling at him and slaped her across the face two times" I felt the tears on my cheecks.

"That was the first day he hit her, the months kept passing and the problems with mom would be the same he would hit her constantly he would yell and my mom would fight back, When my birthday came he didn't show up neither in christmas. One day he came home happy and gave my mom a bouquet of roses he spend a week being nice-" I stoped and smiled that was a great week.

"But that quickly change he went back to his old routine my mom would try to talk to him but he never listen and would hit her I would watch and cry I hated seeing them like that...it wasn't until new years mom wanted the new year to start fresh she threw a party and announce she had 2 months pregnat I was happy but dad glared at her and said it probaby wasn't his it made mom cry he emberrased her infront of the guest" I cried remembering that night.

I felt Edward tighting his grip on me "after that my dad got su drunk to his toes he got into his truck my mom stood infront of him and said 'please Charlie I'm begging don't go your drunk I have a bad feeling about this' but Charlie just laughed and said 'fuck you Renee I know what I'm doing' and I yelled after him but he just shook his head and left" I was sobbing now.

"He didn't arrive that night mom spend all night crying and praying at five in the morning the phone rang and it was Charlie asking to pick him up from the hospital, he had gotten on a wreck with another car and he didn't remember how it happend mom and me ran to seattle my dad look like crap he had a neck brace and his face as bruised" I paused

"He had no idea what had happend last night... the next 2 days he spent at home mom wasn't feeling well and was getting really bad cramps that day everyone in school ask me what happend with that I didn't respond when I arrived home mom wasn't there, my neighboor Irina told me she saw the cops and the ambulance arrive a while ago and I could stay with her" I cried because this was the most hardest part.

"Irina took me to the hospital only to find mom crying she told me that dad was in jail because in the wreck he had killed the other person...I cried but I ask her why she was at the hospital and she told me she had lost my baby brother because she had a miscarriage for some time now three years ago she confessed that dad had hit her the day of new years and that had caused pain to her which soon made her loose her baby" I knew mom hated dad for that.

"dad was my hero but I don't know what caused him to act like that-" I looked up at Edward he...

* * *

**A/N: so how was this? this is all my imagination but there are cases like this in the world sadly so who hates charlie? who thinks bella should talk to him? honestly who saw this coming? okay i'm totally stupid Bella is 17 I know in one chapter I put 16 i mest up sorry about that...okay sorry for that big thank yhu for reviewng and reading I love you guys :]**

**Okay to TeamEdwardxJacob yhur email was wrong I can tell yhu if yhu like yhu can get an accunt done here :] in fanfic...okay who has fb? I have my prsonal fb but i doubt yhu would lk to add me so i was thinking about creating one for my stories but im still not sure...**

**anyways thanks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: Tiffyboocullenjonas, hughug, bebeyeah, TeamEdwardxJacob, lionandthelamb620, twilightfanxox, MissMartha, Angleface12, Edwardluver1721, Blaquequeensha, DizzyIzzycullen, ellencullen, Ilovetwilight60, Booksnake, urfan tnx guys :]**


	29. grad!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom is important plz now enjoy :]**

* * *

**E pov**

I had totally been in shock of what I had just hear, never in a million years did I thought Bella's pas was this hurtful. I don't think I could have seen Esme and Carlisle do that.

All I could do was hold Bella in my arm and hug her, while she remeber her past. I know that I soon would have to tell her what happend with Tanya. . . I still remember that day.

It was morning and Alice. . . "Edward I know that my life sounds so mest up but-" Bella distracted me from my train of thought, she looked so innocent and broken "no Bella is not your fault" I mumbble.

She sobbed tearless crys "why Edward? why did he do it?" she ask "I don't know Bella but Charlie hasthe answers" as much as I didn't want her to see the men who hurt her or Renee. I had to accept that he had her answers and she needed that.

"are you suggesting me to go see him? that maybe i do have to give him a chance?" she looked so confused and broken "yes Bella I think you should" I replied

She nodded and leaned on my chest and I kissed her cheek "okay but will you come with me?" as if I could leave her alone "of course I will Bella" she stood up.

"I have to tell my mom though we can go on sunday" she whisper, I nodded "but I don't think mom will be happy to hear that now so um I'll wait okay" she continued.

"well on lighter tones your ready for graduation and prom?" I ask her, she bushed I knew girls despised her in school probably because she was beautiful and smart.

"yeah but . . . I'm nervous about it" she smiled "its okay I'll be there for you" she hugged me and we stayed like that for a while.

. . . . friday graduation night. . . .

Today was Bella's graduation and I was so proud of her, and excited about tomorrow. Alice, Rose, jas and Em decided to join us so this ought to be fun.

Bella came downstairs with a white dress and a silver ribbon around her stomach. She wore some heels which I coul see she hated already. And her hair was curled and she wore light make-up she looked like and angel.

"are you ready?" I ask her, she looked a little scared so I took her hnd and headed to my car.

When we arrived Bella was practically shaking "Bella its okay you know I'm here for you" she nodded and with that we headed inside.

Bella gave her speech a s valedectorian and she did great I felt really happy and proud of her.

And all that we were missing was prom...

* * *

**A/N: so how was this? hope yhu like it i just a filler i updated 'was it and accident of fate?' so go check it out plz**

**TeamEdwardxJacob your emal still not working sorry btwthanks guys for hose that review tnx lovez**

**anyways thanks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: Tiffyboocullenjonas, bebeyeah, TeamEdwardxJacob, twilightfanxox, MissMartha, Angleface12, Edwardluver1721, DizzyIzzycullen, ellencullenIlovetwilight60, urfan tnx guys :]**


	30. preparations

**.hDisclaimer: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom is important plz now enjoy :]**

* * *

**B pov**

I was so nervous acually no that is an understimate of how I was feeling right now. It was 9 in the morning and Alice and Rose were already here, ready for'the big day' translation to prom.

Yesterday had been such a blurr and people didn't even noticed the Cullens but tonight everyone was expecting me to be the laugh of the night.

Alice came upstairs with 3 white garment bags, 3 shoe boxes and 3 small jewelry bags. While Rose had a bag full of hair products and another bag of straightners, wands, hairblowers and a big case of make-up.

If I didn't know better I would have said they were moving in here. And I was a little scare of what they will do, and make me wear Alice had choosen everything for me and hadn't let me see anything yet.

"Okay Bella go take a shower whiler Rose and me fixed this up" Alice said in a sing-song voice, I obey and walked towards the bathroom.

I took a long one hour shower and only got out because of the yells of Alice "Bella get your butt out now" I giggle to my self, I loved Alice she was a great friend.

I wrapped my self in a towel and walked out Rose had her blond hair in long french curls While Alice's spiky hair was now straight with slight curves at the bottom.

Both of them look so breath taking I doubt I will looke half as good, Alice notice my discomfort and chase to me "come Bella lets start on your hair" she sat me on my chair and Rose got the blow dryer.

As Rose started on my hair Alice started on my make-up. In between moments I think I fell asleep "Bella wake-up its time to eat lunch I made the guys bring take in" she showed me some chineese box.

I felt my face different and my hair felt fresh "can I see my self?" I ask nervous, they both smiled devously "no huh Bella you can't ask that yet" Alice smiled.

"Why oh why? I want to see my self" I felt really self consious now that I couldn't see my self. "Oh Bella always the doubting one come on honey its alright you look well I'm not going to spoil the thing" Rose laugh.

We spend another hour eating and chatting animately, I checked the cock 1:30 p.m already "Omg come one lets get the last touches and then get dressed" Alice skipped to the bathroom and got another box of make-up and retouched each one of us.

The next few hours were gone by fast and when I realized it, it was already time to get dressed. Rose took the two garment bags out "okay B come here" she open one bag.

Inside was the most breath taking dress ever, it was mid-night blue with a silvery strip around the stomach in the front in was short with ruffles and in the back was long.

"Its beautiful" I whisper, they both smiled "yes I knew you would love it Rose is gonna help you put it on while I put mine on" I nodded at Alice she walked to the restroom with bag in hand.

five minutes later I had the dress on, I turn to see Alice walking out with a yellow tight top and pink fluffy bottom she looked gorgeous. Rose grabbed her bag and walked away with a "looking hot" Alice twirled and giggled "oh Alie you look-" I simply had no words.

"Nothing compare to you" Rose came out and I wanted to faint with her like that I stan no chance. She had a red long dress that hugged her body and it had a simply yet cute black bow on the side of her stomach.

"Bella here are your shoes" I snapped back to reality when I saw the damn six inch silver heels Alice was handing me. Was she trying to make me fall? I was about to protest when he put her hand up to silence me "no Bella you are wearing them" deafeated I slip them on, while Alice dd the same with her gold ones and Rose with the black ones.

"Finally we are ready" Rose handed me a silver clutch bag "can I know see my self?" I whined, they exchanged looks and shrugged "okay" I slowly headed to the mirrow.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing I look beautiful, my mke-up was noticable enough but I didn't look fake-like Lauren's face. My hair had been braided from the scalp on one edge and the rest was left curled and sligtly teased.

"Okay come one Bella were going to be late" Rose and Alice dragged me downstairs, I could hear the boys voices downstairs and I felt self consious again.

Tonight was going to be a looong night...

* * *

**A/N: next chapter prom oh yeah plzzz go check out my story 'was it and accident of fate?' and review :]**

**So I was thinking the other day I received some msgs from my readers and it said they would like to meet me and be my friend obviously wit distances and stuff that's not possible but if you hav a facebook and you want to be my friend on the real world send me a PM msg and I'll give yhu my name on there, its not a story involve facebook is just me- Angie so if yhu like join me just tell me I do hav another author in my friends :]- and no I'm not sum weirdow lol... btw I'm thinking about creating a facebook for all four of my story but i'm still not sure so tell me what yhu think?**

**To TeamEdxJacob I send yhu a msg on yhur other e-mail :] it finally worked**

**Okay thanks for fav and alerts and to those that reviewed: TeamEdwardxJacob, CbMorefie, AngleFace12, IluvTwilight60, MissMartha, TiffyBooCullenJonas, BebeYeah, Urfan, TwilightFanxox, DizzyIzzyCulle, EllenCullen tnx guys I really appreciae yhur review we are half way down the story :]**


	31. Prom

**.hDisclaimer: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom is important plz now enjoy :]**

* * *

**B pov**

Walking downstairs were the guys were at was like walking towards my dead bed. I felt my knees shake and my palms felt sweaty I saw Rose and Alice walk with confidance the total opposite.

We stoped at the corner of the stairs Alice went down first "Alice you look wow lovely I love you" Jasper engulf Alice in a hug then kissed her lips.

Rose went down second "Whoo Babe I'm one lucky guy I think I might get jelous tonight" Emmett spun Rose around and then kissed her passionet.

I looked away both couples looked perfect, I felt so small compare to them "Bellaaa come one" Alice sing song me, I rolled my eyes and felt my body shake once again "Bella! Bella! Bella" they all cheered.

I took one deep breath and turned the last corner, exposing my self from my hiding place.

I saw Rose smirk, Emmett whistled loudly "whoo who's the lucky guy tapping that. . . oww what was that for" Rose smack him in the back of his head.

I turn to see Alice winking at me, Jas stood beside her "you look stunnung Bella no doubt Alice and Rose took your natural beauty out" I smiled in aprecciament.

An finaly it was time for me to see the person I was most afraid of Edward. I slowly looked up to him and was taken back from what I saw.

His Jaw was practically hanging open, his eyes were gauging out and he looked at me with adoration? I blushed "Bella you look. . . wow gorgeous no beautiful actually no there is no words for how you look" he took my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"shall we go?" he ask, I nodded and my nerves were back oh Forks high get ready cause Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are coming your way.

As all six of us got out I saw the Black hummer ad the Silver Volvo "I thought we would go all together?" I ask confused, Alice winked at me "Actually Edward has other plans for you and him tonight after the prom dance" Alice explained then tugged Jasper's hand and climbed the hummer.

I turn to see Edwad he looked anywhere but me "where are we going after the dance?" he turn to look at me "nope its a surprise" I groan "I hate surprises" I mumbble while he chuckle and open my door.

The drive to school was tense Edward kept holdng my hand and rubbing circles in it. As soon as we arrived I started breathing fast "Bella its going okay" Edward kissed my forehead and I smiled weakly.

The rest of the gang got off the Hummer and walked our way "wow this is one small high school" Alice mumbble "Yeah Look at the gym" Rose added as we waked towards the gym.

"Okay bell-" Alice didn't finish because she saw me hypervilanting and she did the only sane thing, atleast for her. She slap me "hey what was that for?" I growled, she looked innocnetly at me "well stop freaking out and come on"

She threw open the door of the gym and everyone tunr to see who it was, Rose and Em went in first I saw girls give a rundown to Emmett, and saw Rose glare at them some coward back while others looked in adoration, hate and jelousy at her. I couldn't blame them she was very pretty.

Alice went next and she pulled Jasper to her side girls did the same with her and Jasper. But now was my turn "Edward" I whisper "I'm here for you" with that we walked insde.

It was as if the whole room froze they stared at me wide-eyed and their mouths hang open and girls looked at me in envy.

I blushed furiously we finally arrived at our table "gosh those girls dress up like skanks" Rose mutter "got that right" Alice nodded.

"Excuse me what are you like doing here this is reserved for Bell-" I turn to see Jessica, Lauren and Mike standing there looking like fish out of water.

"Bella? is that you?" Jessica was looking at me like she could die "um yeah?" I responded more like aquestion "OmGee that dress your wearing wasn't supposed to be out until next week how did you get it" she sounded mad "uh-"

"Well well well and who are you?" Lauren ask someone- Edward-behind me "I'm Edward Culles Bella's boyfriend" Edward said sourly "what- your the trolls boyfriend nah huh how much did she pay you" she sneered

What did she just ask that? "Whoa look skanky blond watch what your saying cause nobody Messes with my friend Bella" Alice glared "aww who invited the baby" Lauren cooed

But before Alice could respond "The same person that brought you here oh wait nope that means the trash look mess with my friends you mess with me" rose glared.

Lauren and Jessica scoot back and gasp and looked like they will faint in the presence of Rose "wow" was all Jessica said.

"What does he have that I don't" Mike whisper, I turn to look at him. Was he really asking me that? he wants to know what he doesnt have? one word- everything.

I laughed, hard "you phuuleze nothing he is nothing compare to you now get lost" Alice yelled, all three of them backed away and left.

I couldn't wait to see what other surprises this night held...

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry its late but had long day today, wanted to give a big shout out to my reviewers and for ya to go check out my other stories 'was it an accident of fate?' and 'on our wedding' so how many other surprise does this night held?**

**anyways i said i was going to update my story 'have I seen you before?' but i cant I only hav half of the chapt typed up and i have really bad pain in my right tigh... and im getting sick so i will updated tomorrow im sorry fo that but tomorro it will ok.**

**Big shout out to: Edwardluver1721, TwilightFanxox for sticking with me since the beggining :] and to all of yhu for reading**

**next update tomorrow :]**

**Okay thanks for fav and alerts and to those that reviewed: TeamEdwardxJacob, CbMorefie, AngleFace12, IluvTwilight60, MissMartha, TiffyBooCullenJonas, BebeYeah, Urfan, TwilightFanxox, DizzyIzzyCulle, EllenCullen tnx guys I really appreciae yhur review we are half way down the story :]**


	32. whats happening where am i going? Jacob?

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom is important **

* * *

**B pov**

The dance went pretty well, if you consider girls trying to ask Edward, Emett and Jasper out to dance. Guys flirting with Alice, Rose and surprisingly me.

They guys were not that happy about that "Bella hey I'm glad you made it" I turn to see Angela and Ben walking our way "Hey Angela, you look great" I hugged her "thanks but not as good as you anyways I brought someone with us" I had a feelin a knew who it was.

"Jacob come here" Jacob walked my way looking over me, Angela was oblivous about what had happend between Jake and me on sunday.

"Bella you look beautiful" Jake embraced me in a awkward hug, which I tried to push him away "may I have this dance?" he ask, Angela and Ben seen really happy and nodded my way. Oh were was Edwar? I saw him with Em and Jas on the other side getting drinks.

"Actually Jake I have Edward here tonight so-" he cut me off by pulling me to the dance floor "oh I doubt he will mind so come on is just one dance" he pushed me against him really close.

Ugh I curse the moment Rose and Alice left to go to the restroom and me didn't accept. I could feel his breath against my cheeck "You know Bella you look really um beautiful tonight and with out those glasses your eyes pop out" he whisper on my ear.

I pushed against me "stop Jacob what are you trying to prove?" I ask "well for one you didn't give me the chance to tell you how much I like you, plus you never told me anythin but Bella I want you and I wat to have you" I tensed against him.

"what are you-" he pulled my arm and took me outside "wat the heck is your problem!" I screamed "you want to know what my probem is? Edward Cullen that's who my fucking prblem is" he yelled I had never heard him talk like that he was the goo church boy but not now.

I was a little scared because he looked ourtraged and I had never seen him like this "Look Isabella your going to do this my way simple as that I know you've always wanted me so come on it'll be fun" I looked at him strangely "No Jacob I wont! Jacoob stop Jacob-" I kicked him and pushed him but he took me and carried me to his car.

"Jacob Black Let that poor girl go or what your going to do the same to her?" I girls voice interrupted, he let go off me and I turn to see a very pretty girl my age with tan skin and dark black eyes her black hair was tied back in a braid and she was wearing a brown long dress and a bump showed on her stomach.

"Bree what are you doing here?" Jake ask strangely sweet, the girl rolled her eyes "Jacob I know exactly how you are or don't you remeber?" she ask humorless and smirk.

I was really confused Jacob was about to say something when "Jacob Black what are you doing with Bella" Edward ran my way and pushed Jacob out of his way "Bella hey I'm sorry I was looking all over fo you but then Angela told me about Jake and I-" he looked at me but kept looking at the girl.

She looked my way "I'm really sorry for the disruption if you excuse Jacob and me we have to talk" she smiled at me "Thanks Bree" was all Edward said "no Edward thank you and your family" was all she replied

Edward nodded and carried me over to where the rest of the gang was waiting, I was really confused who was that girl? why did she get here? how did she know Jacob? and most importantly how did she knew Edwar and his family? and what did she mean by 'do the same thing'?

"Bella omg I'm sorry we left we should have looked after you" "Bella hey are you akay?" "want me to go kick his ass?" all of them just sprang their worries at me.

I finally snapped out "how did you know her? what how is?" I was making absolutly no sense "Bella here drink this" Alice handed me a cup ot water, I took it in my shaky hands.

I drank all of it "how long is it going to take to get effect?" Rose ask, I looked at them confused "in like a minute" when Alice said that I felt my body go limp "Edward you might want to grab her" Emmett mumbble.

whats going on? why do I suddenly feel so tired? whats going to take effect?

I felt my mind and body go numb "well its going to be lik this for the next thirty minutes Edward take her she's going to be really confused when she wakes up in thirty" was the last thing I heard from Alice.

I felt strong arms pick me up and I was out. . . what just happend?

* * *

**A/N: soo how was this review and extra updae tonight lol if I see reviews thanks guys I luv yhu! so this chappie is fulll of mystery and secrets tell m what yhu think? who was that girl? what does she hav to do with Jake? how do the cullens know her? what happend to Bella? where is Edward taking her?**

**soo many questions haha update tonight if I see reviews :]**

**special tnx to cbmorefie and Angleface12 for taking the time to read and review my other stories thanks guys :]**

**thanks for fav and alerts and to those that reviewed: TeamEdwardxJacob, Edwardluver1721, cbmorefie, Angleface12, TiffyboocullenJonas, DizzyIzzyCullen, Bebeyeah, Urfan, Iluvtwilight60 thnx guys make my day!**

**-Angie ^_^**


	33. jacob was at the dance!

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom**

* * *

**B pov**

"Bella. . .Bella honey. . .Love wake up" I felt like my head was floating in water, and who was talking to me?

"Bella wake up come one Bella" I open my heavy eyelids, and felt it a little fuzzy I saw Edward leaning over me "hey sleepy head" he wisper, I tried to move but my body felt like I was carying rocks.

"Edward where. . .where am I?" I ask, he looked panicked for a second but composed so fast I probably imagined it. He smiled "silly Bella don't you remember you got really tired in the dance and asked me to go so I decided to bring you to the surprise that I had prepare for tonight but you fell asleep on the car" he explain.

I tried to re-cap what had happend but my head hurted and all I remember was going to the dance and Jessica and Lauren and Mike getting all mad and jelous.

But I couldn't rember more after that it was as if a part of my mind was gone. I was about to ask Edward about it but he beat me "hey come on don't you want to see your surprise?" he ask, I smiled and nodded totally forgetting about my blank space.

I looked around "where are we?" I ask "our meadow remember?" I saw the trail to our meadow and smiled "wow how longs was I out? I don't rember climbing your car or falling asleep "um like 20 or 30 minutes" he mumbble we got off the car.

I kindda bumped a little considering that I was wearing heels "Edward I'm not wearing the appropiate shoes to climb" I blush "oh here I'll carry you" he said and carried me, even though my complains and pushed didn't work he kept carrying me to our meadow.

"Edward put me down" I giggle as he twirled me around, he put me down and then I notice tons of candles forming a heart around a grand baby piano it was beautifu "Oh my gosh" I whisper

I admire everythin look so beautiful so breathtaking, I turn to look at him "how did you-" I said, he smiled at me "well lets just say I have my ways" he smirk, and I blush.

I couldn't believe that he had brougth his piano and candles here "so do you want to hear me play?" he ask, I nodded he grin "here sit with me" he mumbble as he took a sit in the little piano bench.

I sat beside him and he started playing a melodie a beautiful melodie, it was so unique and wow "that's beautiful" i whisper when he finished, he smiled "thanks its called Bella's llulaby you inspired me to write it" he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Bella" he took out a mideum size box out "Bell on my trip to Paris I bought smethin" he opened to reveal a silver necklace with a broken heart in half.

"It has our initials" he mumbble "it represents that you and I will marry, will um you like to get engaged with me" he whisper looking nervous.

I smiled "of course Edward" I said, he smiled and help me put the necklace on. He gave me a hug "will you dance with me just one dance?" he ask.

Thats when it hit me I remember Jacob was at the dance and he ask me to dance "Jacob was at the dance" I whisper, Edward looked at me shcoked "what?" he ask.

"He ask me to dance Edward what happend why can't I remember?" I ask, he looked at me innocenty "I don't know what your talking about Bella Jacob was there he asked you to dance but you refused" he explain but for some reason I felt like he was lying.

I felt my head spin a little what just happend? "Edward what exactly happend?" I as seriously "Bella I think I should get you home you look tired plus you said you wanted to see your dad tomorrow" Edward pull me to the end of the forest.

Something was going on? what happnd with Jacob why can't I rember how I got here or that I refused to dance?

* * *

**A/N: thanks guys for yhur reviews they litterly blew me away yes the Cullens drugged her oooh why? will find out soon nobdy is wondering wo is Bree?**

**btw I got really bad pain and running fever so im not updating tomorrow sorry guys I'll update as soon as I feel better :]**

**Thanks for favs and alrts to those that reviewed: Emma Holly Cullen, UrFan, Tiffyboocullenjonas, Jasper-honeybee, Cbmorefie, angleface12, DizzyIzzyCullen, BebeYeah, TwilightFan xox, TeamEdwardxJacob, lorri-Cullen, onelove123, ILuvTwilight60 and Lydiaa0x**

**thank guys and e patient with me :]**

**lovez Angie**


	34. E POV

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom ^_^**

* * *

**E pov**

Today was supposed to be one of the most wonderful days of my life, yes I was taking my fiance Bella Swan to her prom. But no just stuff decided to show up, I saw Bella moan something in her sleep. We were in our way from the meadow to my house.

But going back to the case it was supposed to be a wonderful day. . .

But like any other stupid thing they would be problems trhough out the day, starting with Tanya she has absolutely no self control.

I remember how it all started:

_***Flash Back***_

_"Edward um we are waiting for somebody" Alice announce, I came down from my room to the leaving room just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Who could Alice be waiting at this time of hour? isn't it weird for her to not be up and squealing about getting Bella ready for prom?_

_With all my questions I went down to find the whole gang with a girl around our age, She had Black long hair he eyes were brown, not like Bellas just plain brown. She wore no make-up and she had a long black skirt and a gray ruffled shirt which showed a bump._

_was she pregnat? who is this girls? and what is she doing here?_

_"Edward, guys this is... Bree Tanner of Black. . ." Alice introduce, I was confused and the others minus Rose were too. "Okay so what is um up with this meeting?" Em always the bold one asked._

_"Like your sister Alice here said my name is Bree Tanner of Black, I'm seventeen and married to. . .Jacob Black" she whisper the end, she had a small native accent not very nocitable unless you pay attention._

_Then it clicked married. . .to Jacob Black? _

_"OOkay can someone please explain what she means?" Emmett ask, in other circumstances I would have laughed at his slowness._

_"Guys me an Rose well. . .after mom and dad told us bout the whole 'I like this guys but this guy like me' story me and Rose did some reseacrh over the Blacks." Alice explain_

_"But baby why would you do that and what does this girl have to do here?" Jasper asked Al, but Rose responded "well look we saw how . . .Bella saw Jacob and I'm sorry Ed but it seem like she hold this feeling for him and we care about you and her. . .and from what I know he is this guy who talks to her like 'whatever and looks at her like let me tap that'" she finished._

_I saw Bree looking at the floor "okay so what did you find out?" they both rolled their eyes at my questions. "Bree would you do the Honors" Bre nodded._

_"It all started freshman year, we met and he was wonderful my dad Sam decided with his dad Billy that Jacob and me would be wonderful to be engaged and married soon. . ." I couldn't believe this._

_She continue her story and we all heard in shock, well with the exception of Rose and Alice. "your sisters here think he will try the same with Bella tonight since is prom" she finished. _

_I was gawking at her like she just spoke pig latin "look I will be close and follow him but please do call me if you need me" I didn't hear what the others told her._

_"Edward. right?" she spoke to me, I simply nodded she walked my way "take care of her" and with that she turned away said her goodbyes and left._

_***end of flsh back***_

I had beein so confused but I was thankful to her, but that was just the beggining nobody in my family saw what was coming next. . .

_***Flash back***_

_Bree had just left, and we were all trying digest all the info she had given us. I was still in a daze of shock I couldn't believe how Alice had looked up all of this information._

_I was about to speak and ask something when the house phone ring "I'll get it" Alice sprang to the phone "hello?" her face went from calm to frozen to a rage stage._

_"what the brownies do you want" Alice yelled whisper to the other person on the phone, I could imagine who it was already. "No i won't do that. . .I said no get over it look I said get over it . .." I saw her rolled her eyes._

_But whatever the other person said had left Alice looking defeated "Edward. . ."was all Alice whisper, I nodded she put the phone on speaker._

_"Edward? Edward, Edward can you hear me" a nasally voice ask in the phone "Tanya what d'you want" I ask monotonusly._

_I saw everyone tense around me "Edward please come back Eddie I need you back please I forgive you" she cried, I rolled my eyes "no Tanya we've gone through this many times I'm done with this. . ." I hissed_

_"Edward done! of course your done with it was your fucking fault it happend you are held responsible your fault its gone" she cried, fake tears I could already imagine._

_"Tanya it wasn't ve my fault. . .I tried to be. . ." I started but she cut me off "look Edward you will carry this in your consious and don't worry I will fin you and you will regret doing this to me and him..." and she hung up._

_I sighed "Edward please don't torment yourself y'know its not your fault what happend there..." Alice started, but I cut her off "Alice isn't kind of late I thought you wanted your self and Bella to look the best for tonight" I said._

_It look like se was going to say something else but gave up and left with Rose "Edward bro Alice is right look what happend to Tanya and well 'him'. . .is not your fault and" I rolled my eyes "Em I said drop it" and I walked away._

_***end of fb***_

I looked at Bella again I knew that what we had done to her wasn't right it was wrong to drug her, but she was in shock and se would have asked all this questions.

That I couldn't say anything, nor my sibling Bree had asked that much frm us. And it was her story to tell not us, and as much as I would have like to tell her I had to lie to her which upset me.

Today I gave her the necklace that I bought for her in Paris but it wasn't as I planned it. I was just in a hole, an unless I got rid of Tanya I knew I couldn't stay great.

I looked at Bell again, she looked so lost even in her sleep I knew she will have questions tomorrow morning but that was another thing for another day.

I just hope everything goes well. . .and I was really upset with Jacob for what he had tried, no matter what Bree had said about him. There was nothing that justified what he wanted to do.

Nothing. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I am really sorry I haven't updated in a few days I just got better well I don't have much pain anymore, anyways I hope this explain some more about what happend to Edward he day before, if you still have uestions about what happend to Jacob and stuff and Bella just ask... So next chapter will be on B pov ad everything will be explain of wht really happend on prom night and wat happend to bree on her night. . .**

**anyways thanks soo muh fo your get well soon :] and your lovely reviews I really got bettr with them ^_^ hope to see more can we get to 300 reviews? I'll update tonight if I do. . .**

**next update tonight or tomorrow. . . :]**

**thanks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: TwilightFanxox, TeamEdwardxJacob, Masha and Edward, Tiffyboocullenjonas, Yiana, Jaspers-honeybee, ellenlooney, Iluvtwilight60, cb morefie, MissMartha, Bebeyeah, ellencullen, Lydia0x, DizzyIzzyCullen and LadyIce5 thanx guys soo much**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie**


	35. Its time

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom ^_^**

* * *

**B pov**

_"come on Bella it'll be fun" Jacob whisper his eyes dark and scary_.

I open my eyes to find my self in _my _room. . . but Jacobs words still echoed in my head.

First things first how did I get to my room? why do I keep remembering Jacob's words? and most importantly why can't I rememer what happend last night.

What exactly happend?

I stood up from my bed and notice I was in my blue cotton short and top, _someone _had changed me, but who?

I walked to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes looked lost and confused. My skin looked pale and I had dark circles under my eyes plus not counting my hair- which looked like a hay stack.

I opened the water to the bathtub and let it warm up, while I brushed my teeth. After striping off my pj's I took a long warm needed shower.

I felt the tension on my muscles and body relax a little but not completly. When I finished I dried off and wrapped my self around a pink towel and walked back to my room.

Heading to my walk-in closet I looked for some gray sweats and a blue tank top with a gray thin transparent sweater on top. I put some socks on and matched my outfit with my blue old favorite pair of converse.

I walked back to the bathroom, I was about to grab my brush from the top bench when I saw something sparkle against the light in my neck.

I stop dead on my tracks to see a necklace around my neck. It was beautiful of course but, I dont- then flashes from last night came back to me.

Edward took a black_ box out and inside was a beautiful necklace, which he then proceeded to tell me to marry him, which we already are engaged but he wanted to make it 'official'._

I remember acepting and smiling and being all happy that as until he_ asked_ something- and that _something _had changed his mind. He ask if I will dance with him, then I remeber telling him 'Jacob was at the dance'.

He had frozen in place for a sec but then he said he would bring me home and thats all I remember. The Cullens knew something more than I did and I was going to find out what.

I ended up tying my hair in a messy bun while my brain remember all this, I checked my self one last time and went down stairs, Renesmee sat in the couch wrapped in her purple snuggie watching some cartoon.

She looked up "Hey how are you feeling?" she ask smiling a me, I looked at her strangely "um fine, I guess why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her and she seemed confused for a second.

Her face scrunched in a frown but then came back to normal "oh I was just asking because Eddie said you felt sick last night and passed out thats why you return sleeping in his arms" she explain

Passed out? I felt sick? now wait a minute that is not true

"Really is that what he said?" I ask "well Alie and him did" she answered as she went back to watching watever she was watching before I interrupted.

I nodded "where is mom?" I hadn't talk to her since the Charlie's letter- forgiveness accident. "She and daddy went to get break feast" she cuddle to her snuggie more tight.

"Oh hey is it okay if I take you to the Cullens I have to ask them something so wanna come?" she looked up again and grin "yes let me get my sandals" and off she went running upsatairs.

I really didn't want to leave her here alone but neither did I want her there when I asked all thoe questions. She came down agains wearing jeans and a yellow top with sandals.

I smiled at her "C'mon" I grabbed the key off the key hanger and locked the door behind us. We climbed mom's car and off we were to the Cullens mansion.

Fifteen minutes later- with Renesmee making almost all the conversation we finally arrived at The Cullens. Nessie kept babbling about playing with Alice clothe and make-up.

I was about to knock when the door flied open and Esme stood there smiling widely at us "Hello Nessie dear oh Bella I'm glad you made it" she engrosed both of us in a hug.

"Oh um hey Esme and yeah. . . I didn't know you were expecting me" I mumble, I saw fear cross her features for a second but it was gone as fast as it came and replace with a soft smile.

"Of course we were Bella" she pushed us inside and we followed her towards the kitchen "Um so where is the rest?" I ask, I saw Nessie walk out mumbling a "alie where are you"

"Oh they are at the living room with our. . .guest" she smiled guest? the had a guest in the house.

She saw my confusion written all over my face "don't worry I am sure all your questions and doubts will be answered" she bend over and took some cookies out of the oven.

I was about to ask how did she knew I had questions but someone came in "Esme everything ready" Carlisle voice ask "Oh Bella you made it I am glad come. . .Esme you too its time" with that I found my self being dragged out to the living room.

Time? time for what? what are we going to do? who is this 'guest'?

All I knew was that this was going to change something. . .

* * *

**A/N: hello my lovely readers so how was this chapter? who is this guest? what are they going to say to Bella? are they actually going to answer hr questions and say the truth or are they going to lie again? anyways plz drop me a review of what yhu think**

**I want too say thank yhu for keeping up with me and my crazy imagination **

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts an of course to all my lovely ppl that reviewed: Bebeyeah, DizzyIzzyCullen, MissMartha, TiffyBooCullenJonas, TwilightFanxox and TeamEdwardxJacob tnx guys made my day!**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	36. well I have time

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read A/N at the bottom ^_^**

* * *

**B pov**

I was shakin by the time we enter the living room, I felt my self tense as I saw who was seating in the couch.

"Bella this is our gues. . .Bree Tanner" Esme introduce, it was the same girl from last night. Now that I could see her right, she had her hair down in waves, he eyes were brown just like mine only lighter, like my dad?

shit don't think of him Bella. . .

She wore a white long dress and brown sandals with a brown vest, she smiled tentavely at me. I just stare at her I saw her hand wrapped around her stomach.

She had a bump, was she pregnat?

"Bella sweety breath" Esme said, I looked around and saw everyone staring at me the only one not in here was Alice "where is Alice?" I ask Esme "Oh she is with Nessie" I nodded.

"Bella I..." Edward started I turn to look at him "Edward stop can someone please explain to me wat is going on? why is everyone lying to me?" I ask, I saw Edward shift incomfortable same as Emmett and Rose. Jasper stood up "I'm going to see Alice and Nessie" he mumble walking out.

Esme and Calisle sat together in the love seat, I remined standing there the only seats left where beside Edward or beside Bree. I choose to sit with Edward, he grabbed my hand and I felt safe already.

I stared at evryone awkwardly "Bella so how are you feeling?" Carlisle ask, I couldn't believe they had taken part in all of this "what happend last night? why cant I remember?" I ask in general.

Everyone stayed quiet "Bella last night Jacob tried to ra-" I shook my head "I know what he tried to do what I want to know is what happen next whe you took me to the gang... Alice handed me a drink and . . ." thats when it clicked they. . .

"You drugged me?" I ask in disbeleave, they all looked at each other but none would meet my eyes "Bella we are sorry" Esme whisper looking sorry, I looked at her "Esme but you never did anything" I said "No but i stood quiet and saw Carlisle give it to the kids and well. . ." she faded off.

I nodded I saw Carlisle looked at me "Bella I am sorry I was just trying to help the kids protect you" he whisper, I nodded again.

I looked at Rose, Emmett and Edward "So care to explain what exactly happend and what does Bree have to do in all of this" I ask looking at the girl.

She stared at me "Actually its a loong story" Em said staning up "sit down I don't mind I got time" I glared at Emmett.

He quiclky sat back down "Okay I am listening" I mumble, I looked at everyone expectantly. "It all started with the day I saw you and Jake in the youth meeting" Alice startle me saying that coming down the stairs.

"Nessie fell asleep" she added "I saw the way you saw him and don't deny to me that you hold or holded a crush on him. . .so as me being Mary Alice Cullen I care about my family and that iincludes you and Edward" she continued.

"I needed info bout Jake I saw he looked at you like he didn't care but then he will change into an all sweeter so I did exactly that I told Rose about my plan" she looked at me, I staredat her wide eyed.

She looked for information on Jake? But I don't understand what does this girl . . .Bree have to do in it.

"Alice and me found out a lot bout the Blacks starting with Jacob Black, but I think it wouldn't be fair for us to tell you. . .and um will explain the other part afterwards" she finished.

I felt Edward draw patterns in my hand "Like I said Before my name is Bree Tanner of Black" Bree introduce herself again.

Of Black? what "does that mean?" I ask confused

"I am going to tell you the story of my life and I know almost everythin will surprise you. . ." she took a dee breath and began.

This was going to change my life once again

* * *

**A/N: so hey guys so sorry its late was really occupied today just had time to finish the chapter I wanna say that this chapter is just more of a filler and next is Bree story wo is ready? haha okay plz drop me a review**

**next update tomorrow :] **

** Thank to the ppl that reviewed:Urfan, Bebeyeah, TiffyboocullnJonas, Twilightfanxox, angleface12, TeamEdwardxJacob, MissMartha, cbmorefie, alisha, BlaqueQueensha and LionandThelamb620 thankx guys made my day keep reviewing plz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	37. sister? baby? its just a horrible dream

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read chapter frm last night if yhu havent and go check out my story 'on our wedding' it has been update plz and review too :]**

* * *

**B pov**

Bree shifted to a comfortable position and began again "My name is Bree Elisha Tanner. . .I should start by saying my mother is Sasha Clearwater and my _father_ is Marcus Tanner. . .I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but your father Charlie instead." I looked at her confused.

Charlie? my dad, how did she knew about him?

She saw the confuson and question on my face "I am 16 years old, I was born one year and a half after you. My mom Sasha met you father one night at the bar, they started talking from what mother said Charlie was in aa bad condition, I don't know what it was but as time passed Charlie and my mother had a relationship behind your mothers back" she stoped and looked at me.

I knew what they were looking at my face was a mask of horror, my father cheated on my mom with here mom Sasha?

"Bella breath" Edward whisper, I notice my breathing was coming out in gasps, I took one deep breath and started doing normally.

I nodded at bree to continue.

"I know that what you hearing isn't pleasant but is not for me either. . .as I was saying my momma and Charlie held an affair for about two months your moher didn't knew my momma Sasha found out she was pregnat a couple of days later" I was gaping like a fish, he got another woman pregnat?

I have a sibling? how could he do that? did Renee knew about this?

"My momma told your father but he told her that he had a family already and couldn't take more so he left my momma alone. ..for 6 months my momma went her own way she the found Marcus and he accepted her condition and married her" I had to stop her.

"I have a brother? does my mom know about this?" I ask exasperated "yes indeed but is not a brother but a sister and no your momma knows nothing about this" she whisper.

"A sister who is she?" she looked up, and I had my answer "Its me, I am your sister" she whisper, I gasp.

This was a dream a horrible, horrible dream it had to be "Bella?" I ignore whoever was talking to me.

"So your Charlies daughter!" I yelled she shook her head "That men is not my father, maybe blood connects me with him, but my father is Marcus Tanner who adopted me knowing I wasn't his while my 'father' left me and my momma to our luck" she hissed furiously.

I stared at her wide-eye I looked around to see everyone not looking shock but at both of us with pitty "you knew about this?" I ask them "She came yesterday morning thats something else she is going to explain" Edward replied.

I nodded I was to numb with the information I had just received "I don't understand why tell me now hat does all his have to do with Jake and protecting me and druggin me and the dance how what when?" I yelled my boddy shaking.

I felt traitor hot tears running down my face, Bree's face changed to one of sadness.

"The years passed and my momma and my father Marcus and my brother Riley were happy. . .four years ago in freshman year of high school I met Jacob Black he was one cute guy from school played football and popular, apparantly his father Billy Black knew my father Marcus they worked together back then" she stoped and her eyes glazed as if remembering.

"We went to dinner at the Black's house and they would come to us for dinne, Jacob and me turn to good friends as Riley too Jake and me hang out a lot that year we got know each other better. I of course had a crush on him" she smiled, but it faded.

"The year passed and we were in sophmore year he had told me he like during the summer our fathers saw this 'connection' between us so the decided for us to get arranged in marriage, my momma and father and Billy and his wife are all Natives and on a native tribe there are rules for set up mrriage" she stop.

She had an arranged marriage? "is normal in our culture to ge arranged marriage, both Fathers gave consent of it Jake looked for a job that year we had one year before marriage he had to save up for a house, my fathr would pay for my dress and anything I would need for the wedding, Jacob earned a lot of money in one year -our sophmore year it was- last summer before entering junior year got engaged and our wedding would be in six months" she stoped

Her eyes were full of tears "Or atleast that was plan on prom night it was two weeks before our wedding, and prom was for the seniors he ask me to take me out even though we couldn't go to prom, I accepted and we went he took some beer and drank I had never seen him like that, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't" she looked pained.

But continued "That night on his car he pulled up to a deserted area and told me to have sex with him he had never said anything like that to me we were supposed to do it on our wedding night, and I told him but he. . ." I saw the same glaze in her eyes.

I was squeezing Edward's hand with all my strenght, and I was litterly in shock "he pressured me and said that I didn't love him enough but I did and still do, he told me if I didn't he would call off the wedding which was two weeks away, and invitations were already given" she had tears on her eyes.

"I accepted because first I love Jake with all my heart second it would have been a shame to me and my family if the wedding got cancel and third he was really persistent. . .so I did. . .our wedding came and I had been feeling sick and nausous for a week now" she smiled again

"On my wedding day I found out I was pregnat, I was afraid but momma told me it was alright, Jacob and me got married I decided to tell him after the wedding. . .so i did, he was happy really happy but I notice something he would ignore me and flirt with other girls as time went on he started going to your church he would always talk about Bella" she looked at me starngely.

"How beautiful Bella sings how good her voice is he wouldn't stop I got jelous of you, but never said anything he is my husband and I must obey his law. . .He graduated this year and I'm just about to start senior year, It doesn't boher me being pregnat of him but what bother me was that he told me 'know what is coming up? prom time to have some fun' I knew then that his next target was you" she mumbble.

I was beyond confused and what was she trying to tell me "target why would you think that?" I whisper "Because he said he was a man with needs he wanted fun he didn't want to stay stuck for nine months with out sex so he wanted fun with you" she finished.

I felt light headed.

I have a sister who tells me that she is married and waiting a baby of my used to be crush ad now I am being told he wanted to rape me and and and. . .I felt light headed

This was all to much to take in "I can't hear more stop please stop okay nothing makes sense nothing I cant hear more is" I stood up and realized I had been crying.

"Bella-" Edward started"No Edward I cant hear anything okay how would you react if you just found out from a total stranger that she is supposady my. . .my sister and is married with Jacob Black and is wating a baby of him you know what my life my perfect allusion of life is shatter okay I cat deal with all o this I just can't!" I yelled I felt my knees give away.

Edward carried me while I cried he knew what I needed to be alone.

He laid m in his bed "don't leave" I cried he wrapped his arms around me while I cried my eyes out.

I was beyond confused and I had no idea how my life went from great to horrible. . .I didn't even know what to do with all of this.

my last thought were my mom how would she react. . .

* * *

**A/N: soooo um who saw this coming? if it was confusing tell me and I'll send yhu a pm explaining bttr hope yhu liked it :] I know its all angsty now but it'll get bttr hopefully for Bella we arre going to go back to her wedding very soon btw and Tanya is coming in soon too...**

**anyways remeber to read the chapter from last night if yhu haven't :] thanks for reading :]**

**next update tomorrow **

**I want to thank all my reviewers for mking this story get 300 review wow guys tnx: Cbmorefie, Iluvtwilight60, Tiffyboocullenjonas, angleface12 and Bebeyeah tnx guys**

**btw go check out my story :on our wedding it has been updated plzzz and leave a review too :]**

**-Angie**


	38. declarations and promises

**: I own nothing but the plot he wonderful S.M own the characters including Edward :(**

**read chapter frm last night if yhu havent and go check out my story 'on our wedding' it has been update plz and review too :]**

* * *

**E pov**

I hold Bella in my arms one again, I saw her broken and she needed someone with her.

I checked the time; 10:35 in the morning I'm sure she didn't imagine she would encounter this.

She mumble in her dream "I don't believe you" she kept turning and tossing aroun in my arms "stop with the lies" I ribbed her arm comfortingly.

"Edward can I come in?" Alice whisper peaking her head inside, I looked up at her she looked worried.

"Yeah wats up" I whisper back "Bree left 20 minutes ago, Nessie just woke up and I told her Bella felt a little sick and send her to eat break feast with mom and dad" she explain.

I nodded, but it look like that wasn't all she had to tell me "Alice is there more?" I ask, she looked down and bit her lip "Ed-" she stop and looked up.

"Edward a package arrived for you" she pulled a medium size white box from behind the wall of my room.

I look at her in question "Edward this was sent from New York" I knew what she meant, I slowly slid away from Bella missing the contact and walk towards Alice.

"What does it say?" she handed me the box "it just have her initials and adress" I looked down to see

Edward Cullen, my adress and the senders name: and her adress "how did. . ." I looked at her confused "I don't know how she found out" was her reply.

"I told the others that it arrive and we want to know what it is" I nodded "okay tonight after we get Bella situation down will have family meeting and I'll open it" I whisper.

I hear Bella stir, we turn to see her sitting up "Edward? Alice?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Bella hey feeling better?" Bella just nodded "I'll give you sometime. . .I'll tell the others" she whisper the last part to me so Bella couldn't hear.

Alice close the door leaving Bella and me in utter silence "so you drugged me?" she ask breaking the silence, I looked at her.

She looked so calm and serious it scared me of what her reaction would be. Really how will shetake my answer, I hadn't realized that during the time we had been hanging out I had been falling for her.

"Bella I. . .yes I did I druged you, but I was just trying to protect you because I don't want nothing to harm you and the last thing I want is loose you, during this past days, weeks whatever I've felt something Bella that I've never felt." I took a shaky breath.

"Your beautiful you just don't see it, your funny and blush everytime I say something to you. And I know this isn't the most proper and perfect moment to say this but when is the most 'perfect' moment to say something right" I was nervous by now.

"Bella what I am trying to say is that I loove you I have fallen for you and I am glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you" there I finally said it.

She had tears on her eyes again "Oh Edward do you really mean it? Because I do to, my life is just so screwed up and. . .I don't know how to handl it but all I know is thatt you make me feel safe and that I don't want to spend my life with anybody that is not you" she threw herself at me in a hug.

I hugged her back, but this time I cupped her face and kissed her with all my feeling, "I love you" I moan "love you too" she replied againt my lips.

"Edward even though drugging me wasn't the beest thing and I understand you were doing it to protect me I don't want you to lie to me but put everythingout there for eachother okay promise me that you will tell me everything and you won lie to me again" she wisper.

I felt guilt come over me fo druging her, but also for not being able to tell her about Tanya. I think she had enough with the shocking stories, secrets and I didn't want her to go into shock again.

"BellaI promise I will, but there is something I must tell you, but not now" I explain "why? is it um bad?" she looked at me "its about that girl isn't it?" she mumbble, I nodded.

"Edward I've hd enough for one day okay I dn't want more surprises give me a few days okay then we ca talk about that plus um I still have to tell my mom" her face then went to freaed out.

"Crap I totally forgot to tell my mom we came here hold on where is my phone?" she frantically searchedhr pockets and found it.

She had 10 missed calls from her mom and 12 text msgs, which she open

_Bella were are you & Ness? -mom_

_Bella why aren't you picking ur phone up? -mom_

_Bella were the damn r u? -mom_

_ok Bella call me I am freaking out is something wrong tx me call me anything plz -mom_

__Those were the most recent ones the last one was sent 15 minutes ago, Bella dialed her moms number

It rang three times "Isabella Marie Swan where are you and Nessie why haven't you picked you phone up? why didn't you tell me you were going out" Bella rubbed her face.

"mom sorry okay I'm over at the cullens. . .mom I have to talk to you" the line was silent for two heart beats "The cullens?. . .about?" Bella sighed.

"Looke I'm goingto spend the rest of the morning over here but I'll meet you home and I am going to explin everyting and I needyou to be calm" she explain.

"bella is evrything ok your worrying me honey" Bella sighed again "Mom. . .no is not okay look I'll explai later okay love you bye" andshe hung up.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her" I saw tears on her eyes "Bella its okay" I was going to hug her but realized I had put the box in between us.

"what is that?" she looked a the box "is just a package but come on lets go it break feast" I pull her up with me.

Tonight was going to be one dreadful night for both of us. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry its late is 10:35 at night and I am writting this, anywas another filler as you can see all the dirty secrets are coming out lol more to be reveal tomorrow my lovelys plz review :] **

**I wat to thn you all for you wonderful review tnx yhu sooo much :]**

**tnx for favs and alert and to those that review: I'm soory but its late and I'm too lazy to go into my review box and pick all the names out sorry guys big shout out tomorrow okay ^_^ I love you nonetheless a lot and long chappie tomorrow okay how is that? :]**

**next update tomorrow wednesday review plz**

**-Angie**


	39. We need to tlk Um yeah

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

The rest of the morning Ness and me spend it at the cullens. None of them mention anything about what happend which I was thankful for, I didn't have strenght in me to put utp a fight.

Nessie was up with Rose and Alice doing make over, while Edward and me were spending some sweet and fluffy moments toether.

I loved tha we had finally said our true feelings out there and put it in the open.

We were so wrapped up in our own little bubble that when time came for me to go, I felt pained. Ness and me said our goodbyes, The Cullens looked a little jumpy and nervous with questioning eyes at Edward.

I was curious, yet I didn't dare to ask why I had, had a lot today. The toughts of telling my mother was scary.

Nessie kept on babbling about how awsome her day had been, and what they played. I tried to nod and 'huh huh' in the correct places, I wish I was as oblious to stuff just like her.

My whole body was shaking by the time I parked on the front of the gray 2 story house. Nessie ran off inside, while I stayed in the car watching the soft raindrops fall making the mood depresed.

Finally gaining some courage, and making my decision I got off the car.

It was now or never. . .

**E pov**

I saw as Bella left, I could see how scared she was of her mom's reaction. I ask to come with her but as stubborn as she is she decline and said that she felt like she should do it alone.

I did notice my family eyeing me everytim the got with questioning eyes. Of course they will like to hear about the package, I just hope Bella will let me explain everything to her and soon.

I took the pacage with me down stair where the family waited this was it. It was time to go to the past.

B pov

I finally got off the car walking inside the house. Though it felt like those scary movies where you yell don't go in because the killer is inside.

But is not a killer who is inside now, but my mom.

I walked in only to find my mom seatting with Phil watching a movie, she turn to look at me.

"Hey glad you made it" she smiled, but I didn't smile back "Bella what is wrong? you sounded bad on the phone is everything alright?" she question.

I saw her hazel eyes questioning me "mom we have to talk" I stated monotonously, her eyes widened in surprise and curiousnes.

I sat infront of them, Phil turn the t.v. off and now I had both of their attentions. I took one last shaky breath. . .It was time.

**E pov**

Everyone formed a circle around the coffee table, and looked at me warily. Nobody moved or said anything for 10 solid heart beats.

"aren't you going to opn it" Alice always the impatiant ask, everyone turn to look at her "Alice" mom scowled "mom its fine" I took a deppe breath and tore the tape that hold the box closed.

Once that was done slowly I open it. On the inside the first thing was a pink envelope with flowers on lay on it.

In messy hand wrtting mas my name:

_Edward Cullen._

_I hope you enjoy the little trip I have store to the past fo you :]_

_like always I love you_

I re-read the note three times before passing it to my family "ugh how dare that. . ."

"Oh my. . ."

"Is she serious I'll kill her. . ."

"This girl is bonkers"

Those were some of the comentaries, I got the pink package and tore it open, I looked inside and for some reason it didn't surprise me what was in it.

B pov

"Well what is it Bella?" mom looked at me strangely "mom today, well no it started yesterday at the prom. . .It was great but then a little incident with Jake happend causing the Cullens to drug me. . ." I realised how crazy I was sounding.

But I could care less "yes they drugged me, becasue they wanted to protect me anyways that is something else today I woke up with um a terrible blank spot in my mind so I decide to go see the Cullens" my mom was eyeing me like I had losted.

"okay now hold on young lady have you um been smoking, drinking or doing weed? pills or something?" she ask seriously, I looked at her in shock. She didn't believe me.

I ignored her and continued "so I did I went and headed and only to find they were waiting for me to arrive and meet their guest a girl" her face didn't faze at this.

She looked like she was going to slap me to gain my brain back she still did not believe me.

"This girl is Bree, Bree Elisha Tanner Clearwater of Black" I finally said, that's when my mom eyes widened in shock.

Does she know? I thought she didn't, but she composed herself and looked at me the same way as before. . .

"mom I have siter or half sister" her face was a mask of horror

why i she acting like this Bree said she didn't know right?

**E pov**

Inside was a letter with a cd, and several pictures. I open the letter which was folded in half andread out loud.

_Oh my dear Eddie, I've missed you sooo much. . ._

_y'know even though I love you and miss you, I hate you and your going to pay for what you did to me and him. It was your fault_

_YOUR faul, YOUR fault and only YOUR fault he is gone. It was really unlike you to run away to a city where you thought I wasn't going to find you, but guess what?_

_I did, just did I just found you haha and now your going to enjoy suffering as you see this pictures and the small video I have in this envelope of course in between other stuff. . ._

_Oh btw I'll see you soon_

_Ily_

I looked at the pictures, one was of me ad her at the school cafeteria, another one was at that beach we went 2 years ago. I kept fliping through them that is until I got to the last few.

The most dreaded one, the ondes from that day where all my life shatter down.

The day of June 2nd on a satuday, she was dressed in a pink dress with a gold belt around it and gold heels, and herstrwaberry blond hair was down in her usual curls.

That day was just plain mistake. . .Alice, Jasper Em and Rose were standing with both of us in the next picture.

I flip to another one it was at Kachiri's house and the party was at full blast. . .

The last three pictures were the one that broke me the most it was about. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sooo sorry i did not update yesterday but my internet was being stupid with me and wouldnt let me login and when I finally did bam it did not save my typed up file ad erased it instead -_- I was really upset so I had to re-write it again. . .**

**ayways how was this? does Renee really not know? or was bree lying? do you have any clue as to what other things Tanya send in the box? what happend between Tanya and Edward? leave me your thought nextt chappie tomorrow :]**

**I want to do a big shout out to this amazin peeps who have stuck with m forr the whole story: TwilightFanxox, DizzyIzzyCullen, cbmoefie, Tiffyboocullenjonas and Iluvtwilgith60, MissMartha, Bebeyah, Angleface12, Blaqueensha thanks guys sooo much I appreciate your lovely words you are all amazing thanks really so yhu will receive a small sneek peak of the amazing chapter of the real story of what happend between Tanya and ed just a small sneak peek lol**

**anyways review tnx and is raining right now and I juswke up its seven in the morning lol :]**

**love ya alot**

**-Angie ^_^**


	40. just watch me! my past

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

The shock on my mothers face left just as fast as it came "Oh Bella of course you have a sister Renesmee of course" she laugh nervously.

What? no, didn't she just understand me?

"No mom I have another sister, no including Nessie and her name is Bree Tanner who is adopted by Marcus Tanner who married Sasha Clearwater mom I have a sister or half sister and. . ." I faded off.

"No Isabella your only sister is Renesmee Carlie Swan no body and listen to me clear is your sister. . ." I cut her off "mom Bree is my sister and-" she stood up and raised her arms in the air.

Poor Phil looked so lost "Oh My God Isabella the daughter of that whore is not your fucking sister oka she knew who his wife was buut did she care that it was me! no she hated me in high school because I was everything she wasn't!" my mom yelled exasperated.

She was in total rage this was the second time I seen her like this. "But mom I-" she turn and looked at me "No Isabella don't even say that the daughter of that whore is your siter. . . .she is not okay not and what happend was. . ." She looked scare for a second but she shut up.

"what mom? what really happend?" I ask, she looked at me and her eyes glazed over in memory "Nothing aboslutly nothing and who told you about this?" she yelled.

"Mom it desn't matter who told me but what happend mom you know?" I claimed "No isabella I don't and stop okay just stop" she yelled again.

Phil had stood up and grabbed her from her waist, I took a decsion that I didn't know I wanted to do "I'm going to go see my day tomorrow" I wisper.

At first I though she hadn't heard me but, when her eyes met mine I knew she did "No, No , no you are not going to go see him" she came to me and grabbed my arm.

"I am mom" I said again "I said you are not!" my mom slap me for the fist time in my life, we both gasp and I looked up to see her shock at her own reaction.

"I will just watch me" I whisper and ran upstairs I am done with he lies in my life.

Just as I was climbing the stairs I saw Nessie there wide-eyed "are you okay" she whisper as we both ran to my room.

I nodded "Ness I want to be alone" she nodded "Night Bella I love you" she closed the door while I sat there numb and thinking.

It was time to be done with the lies. . .I thought about Edward what was it that he wanted to tell me?

No I may not think about that. . .Not now atleast...

**E pov**

"Edward what is it? what are the last pictures off?" Alice ask, I turned them around and they all gasp, the looked at me sadly "Edward I am really sorry for what happend bro I-" I stop Emmett.

"Don't be okay its the past" I mumbble "a past that is following you" Rose said "Its not fair okay what she is doing and specially what se did if it was anybodys fault it is hers" she added.

In part she was right but I was at fault too, if only I could. . ."Edward honey" mom interrupted my thoughts, I looked up at her.

"whats inside of the box?" she ask "I don't want to look" I whisper truthfully "okay well why don't we see the video" Jasper put it inside.

The screen came up and Tanya sat on a pink fluffy chair "hello Edward if your hearing this is obvious that you've seen what's inside the box" she laugh.

"Of course I know you so well that well I am sure you haven't but hey you know the guilt is driving you crazy all I got to say is I am coming your way oh and remember this. . .it was your fault he is gone that we lost him your fault only" she had tears on her eyes

I turn it off, I couldn't hear more. I stood up and walked away leaving it behind I couldn't see more.

Was she right? was it my fault he was gone?

No it wasn't and I had too go back to that night where it all happend.

* * *

**A/N: so hello my lovelys how are yhu? okay tonight my lovely reviewers will receive a little cue of what happnd between Tanya and Edward hehe so yeah anyways review and what do yhu tnk happend 2 of my readers are getting there but not exactly right **

**tnks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: Twilightfan xox, Blaqueensha, Bebeyeah, cbmorefie, DizzyIzzyCullen, TiffybooCullenJonas ad Urfan tnx guys a lot ^_^**

**-Angie**


	41. awkward! will u come with me?

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

I woke up early again, stood up realizing I had slept with my glasses. I grabbed a pair of gray skinny jeans and a blue t-sirt that said 'Love me' in darker blue letters.

As fast as I could I took a showe feeling my body untangle from all the stress, I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

After a few minutes I got out and changed brushing my teeth and hair. I let my hair fall in loosly waves to the back of my waist.

Heading downstairs only to find my 'family' eating breafeast "Mornin Bella" Nessie greeted, I smiled and nodded my head "Bella are you going to eat?" Phil ask me looking at his news paper.

"Thanks but no I have somewhere to go" I mumbble, my mom rolled her eyes but said nothing else to me. "Bye mom" I grabbed the keys and headed outside and she replied nothin.

I guess she was still upset, but I needed the truth and I was gonna get it. First off heading towards the Cullens to get Edward. . .if he would come with me.

I'm sure he will. . .

**E pov**

After taking a lons shower I went down, My parent were seatting there with Emmett and Rose eating breakfeast but no sign of Jasper or Alice.

Strange

"Where is Alice and Jas?" I mumbble sitting down on the table "good morning to you too Edward. . .yeah I am good thanks for asking" Rose mock in humor.

I rolled my eyes "hi Rose" she rolled her eyes at me "Bro they still haven't came down I don't know they been 'occupied' with something" Em whsiper laughing.

"Emmett!" mom scoweld, Emmett shut up "oh I guess" I finally replied.

We all ate in silense, after a couple of moments we hear foot steps on the stairs.

Alice came in wearing black pants and a black long sleeve shirt and a big bag her eyes were covered with black sunglasses. While Jasper dress pretty much the same black trousser pants a black plain dressing shirt and black sunglasses.

Alice smiled taking her sunglasses off, she only wore black eyeliner and mascara. Which surprised me "g'morning family um we excuse our selfs from breakfeast today um we are going to. . ." she faded off looking nervous at Jasper.

"Yeah we have a date prepare y'know in Seattle so will be back um late yup" he finished for her, they both look nervous.

Before we could ask anything Alice looked a her watch "oh would you look at the time c'mon Jasper will be late" she pulled Jasper by the arm while we looked in confusion.

They left the kitchen I hear them open the fron door "oh hey Bella good to see you but we have to go bye now"Alice rushed out.

"well that was weird" I heard Bella mumbble, she came in towards the dinner "good morning" she smiled at everyone "good morning Bella" everyone greeted.

"Where was Al and Jas going they look really nervous um strange" she ask "well we don't really know they mumbble something about a date in seattle" Rose replied.

"oh I guess" she answer "Bell sweety have you eaten?" Bella blushed and shook her head "well come join us" My mom stood up and put Bella a plate with fruit, egg, bacon and toast.

"thank you" she whisper "Bella its okay" Bella looked at me and I smiled at her I grabbed her hand kissed it "I missed you last night" she blushed "I did too" she said.

We ate and chatter, after break feast we all went our ways "Edward can I ask you for a favor" Bella ask we were on my room right now "sure Bella I'll do anything for you" I whisper kissing her temble.

She look nervous "my mom and me got into a discussuion yesterday after I told her apparantly she knew and well I need answers and she didn't want to tell me the truth so I decided something" she stop and look nervous.

"Bella" I whiper as I waited she took a deep breath "I decided to go see my dad, but I don't want to go alone" I smiled "and you want me to go with you?" I made sure, she nodded "of course I will Bella" I hugged her.

"Thank Edward I love you" she said against me "I love you too Bella no matter what. . .do you know where he is localized?" I ask.

"well i know its in Seattle I have the envelope with the adress" she took the paper out, I looked over it and nodded "well I think it'll be a piece of cake" I smiled and she grin.

But her grin faded off just as fast "Bella what's wrong" I ask "I'm scared of what I might find" she looked down.

I pulled her chin up with my finger "I'm here with you in every step until you don't want to" I kissed her lightly, she kissed me back "yes your right thanks Edward for everything" she kissed me this time but more needed.

"Well lets do this" she groan, I laughed at her cute little pout "c'mon scary cat" we stood up and headed downstairs.

I went towards the garage and open the door of my volvo to Bella "thanks" she blushed and smiled.

And off we were to Seattle Jail to see Charlie Swan.

B pov

I don't know what to expect from what I was about to do or wht I was about to find.

But no matter what I needed to find the truth, yes I was scared but this was needed very much. . .

And I have Edward with me in everystep. . .

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely reviewers! how was this chapter um Alice and Jasper acting werid why? anyways thoe of you that reviewed the chapt from yster day got the first clue of what happend that night as you review you'll receive more and more clues until we arrive to that capte which is a couple away.**

**anyways review=clue :] unless your a anonymous reader sorry but I don't have a way of to send it to you. .**

**thnx for the rfvorites and alerts and to thosethat reviewed: Lionandthelamb620, MissMartha, Angleface12, Urfan, Booksnake, Lydia0x, Marsha and Edward, Tiffyboocullenjonas, brebreloveyou, TeamEdwardxJacob, cbmorefie and IluvTiwlight60 tnx gys yhur amazin :]**

**Luvz ya**

**-Angie ^_^**


	42. it all startet

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

The drive to Seattle was long and comfortableb but once we arrived it felt as if I was about to die.

I felt my self tense and Edward squeezed my hand and smile assuring me that he was there for meb in every step.

With Edward at my side I felt better. He stoped at a gas station to ask directions toward the jail and then we were speeding off.

Edward and me didn't speak at all just hold each other. Once we arrived to a what look like what it was out of Metal it had fence with wires that could shock you with electricity.

It was a dreadful place to see there were several towers were officers stood and watched over the prison.

As soon as Edward parked we went inside the office "hello whats your nameb I.D and the prisoner name?" she said, I looked at Edward.

Both of us pulling our I.D's out "Isabella Swan and Edward Cullens" I mumbble we both gave her our I.D's "Charlie Swan" I added.

She nodded "I'll see if he has you in the list" I panic at that what if he didn't have Edward? I can't go there alone.

"Well your Isabella Swan the daughter right?" i nodded "okay for you he didn't specify what Cullen he just put The Cullen family so go ahead here is your pass" the women explin.

I think I let my breath go the one I didn't realize I was holding. Edward grabbed our I.D' and my hand and we haded to the second office.

A police officer patted over us then we went over a scanner "mr. you cant take keys or paper money and miss as you husband you can't tae bags so you have to leave everything in the box" he pointed.

I blushed when he said husband, we nodded leavin our stuff there. With one final check we gave our I.D's leaving them with the officer he said will received after were done 'visiting'.

we wiated for the door to open and we waked a long path to the main building "hello here is your table # and you have 2 hours and thrity minutes of visit time he will be out shortly" the women said all grouchy.

We took the number and walked there number 23 nice. Shortly we were seatting there for 20 minutes already "wow shortly huh?" Edward echo my thoughts.

I smiled at him "thanks for doing this for me" he kissed my hand "your welcome" he grin "hey no pda" an officer yelled I turn and tought he was talking to us but it was at this other people.

I was about to say something to Edward when I saw him. He walked to us in his white ugly jumper suit, he had a bracelet in his hand with a number and info.

He was older his mustache was bushy and he looked tired. He looked around and looked confused seeming not to recognize nobody "Charlie" Edward called he turn and looked at us.

Edward ad me sat together on one side of the table while the other side was lft blank.

It has been 3 yers since I saw my dad, he met Edward's eyes but then he saw me. He looked happy, walking over to us smiling slightly, we both stood up.

Edward grabbed my hand "this is it" I whisper, he nodded "this i it" he finish right when Charlie arrived at our table "Bella. . .Baby girl is that you?" he as in a unsure voice.

I nodded "yes Charlie its me" I said verly aboe a whisper, he walked over me and embrace me in a hug. I didn't hug him back I couldn't.

He let go off me sensing my discomfort "sorry" he mumbble, I nodded and looked at Edward he smiled and grabbed my hand again.

My dad finally realise Edward again and glared at him "and who will this be?" he ask in a rude tone, I glare at him how dare he ask who this is.

"This right here Charlie is my future husband who I was promise before I as even born in a contract. . .this is my fiance Edward Cullen" I smiled at the end.

My fiance only mine.

I turn to see Charlie wide-eye shock, heh I guess he didn't see that one coming. "As in Carlisle Cullen" He ask shock.

"Indeed my father is Carlisle Cullen" Edward replied mildly. "But how did you kno and I thouhgt Carlisle was in New York" He sat in the bench and we did too.

"Charlie why don't we sit and chat a little" I said, he nodded and crossed his arms over and stare at us "okay baby girl" he looked at me.

"I am not here to talk about me right now but the past" I started, he looked at me "Bella look -" i cut him off "dad I don't want lies anymore but the truth please" this was the first time i called him dad.

"Okay Bella, it all started on. . ."

* * *

**A/: hey guys how was this? well I want to say happy fahers day to yhur dads, or husbands i sadly don't have the opportunity to have my dad with me here for reasons I don't like to disscus I wont say I haven't seen him in 4 yrs i wish i could tell him 'happy fathers day' but if yhu do have him sen him a txt r an e-mail or take him out to eat just tell him how much yhu appreciate him**

**anyways im gettin emotional here okay tonight will be given the 3rd sneak peek so review :]**

**tnx for the reviews: Miss Martha, lionandthelamb628, Twilingtfanxox, Ilovetwilight60, bebeyeah, blaqueensha, Booksnake, TiffybooCullenJonas, cbmorefie and ginervamariechaseEverdeen tnx guys**

**love ya and god bless on this day**

**-Angie**


	43. Charlie story

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

"It all started 16 years ago y'know the contract was signed and I apologize about that. it look like a great idea and look at you two now" he paused for a second.

"I honestly didn't think Carslile was goin to tell you two about it, but then again its legal. . .as you know they are three parts to it right?" I remember Carlisle saying bout can't telling us of something.

"Sir y'know my dad, is a men of words right" Edward started my dad nodded.

"Indded Charlie he actually said something about that and we don't know what" I finished, he shook his head again.

"Befoe I say anything how is your um. . .relationship?" Edward and me blushed at this, but didn't answer.

"Well come on kids. . .have you. . .um" he stop his mustache wiggle a little, oh god please don't ask if we've had sex.

"Have you um. . .said the L-word" we stare at him for a second but then it sank, in one part I was relieved but in other was so awkward.

"Um why?" I ask instead, I wasn't about to tell him about my love life with Edward "well so I can tell you the other parts" he didn't look happy about this.

"Um sir yes we have said the L-word" Edward sighed emberrased to say this to my father.

"Well in that case let me tell you the 3 parts first: Your engaged that means no dating with anybody else and monkey stuff like that"

He sighed "Second part you are to marry before 21 meaning that it has to be soon considering that you already have a house which is Carlisle and mine gifts the poperty it in our name now but as oon as you marry it changes" he looked at us seriously now.

"And last but not least" he took a deep breath "during this summer vacations which is 3 months right and you have graduated you two have to go on a trip. . ." that didn't seem hard

He then blush okay what else "Alone only you two no parents just the two of yall, but you can't have no monkey bussiness meaning not get intimate uum do the nasty, have sex" he said lookin very uncomfortable.

"The goal is to you respect Bella trust each other learn more from one another with ou family, friend and stuff coming your way but also for you to make Bella go pure on you weddin day." he finished.

I didn't know if I wanted to die right there or what but this was seriously emberresing. Your father telling you teenage fiance not to have sex with you but also say we are going to be alone for 2 months somewere.

"look so how does tis work?" Edward ask, slightly pink he look so adorable "Now that you know about this Carlisle will explain better" he said dropping the subject.

I felt my heart beat this was the moment I was waitin for "Charlie I didn't come here to talk about the contract" I said.

He looked incomfortable "Bella as y''kno Carlisle and me came from really rich families Aro my father ask me to go to college and be someone instead of a low life mechanic like he said." he stoped.

"I ignored it and just like Carlisle he went to college and study medecinde while I study mecanical stuff cars and that. . .my father told me to stop being childish and grab a real career" but he shook his head.

"Carlise and me met Esme and Renee we were juniors in college and they were seniors. . .we were glad to have them, but you mom didn't met my father stanards meaning your mom was middl class which was low for fist class" he said.

I couldn't belive grampa Aro would judge by class.

"I ignored him and marry Rene short after we found out he was pregnat just like Esme we were glad we made the contract, but Carlisle cam to me one day and told me he had a promotion to go to New Yorks I was glad of course he was my best friend" he smiled.

"We promiseto stay in touch, but soon things changed my father came one day and said '_look at you Charlie working with greasy cars just look at you best friend married to Esme one fine upper class lady with a great job that he even got a promotion to the big city and just look at you-"_

_"Married to a low life women who was a cheer leader on the team don't tell me she screwed up every guy in the football team too" _that was the last straw for me and I snapped and I hit my father" he looked sadened.

I didn't know what to say ad neither Edward.

"I told him to get out of my life and to not worry about what I was doing with my life, he complied and disowned me he took all his support off of me it was all happening so fast"

"As the years wen by I felt good but what my father said revolve around me, after two years that you were born we lost contact with the Cullens and I got upset now that they were having the good life they ignored their town friends" he look regretful.

"But my father didn't stop there he told every one that went to my shop that they shouldn't go to it, finally after a year and a half of trying he did he convinced only a few cars will come a week nd money got short" he look sad.

"I started taking all my anger with drinkin, and one night at the bar I heard guys discussing how they wanted your mother that she was well they said a lot of stuff I was drunk that night really drunk and I ended up slapping her for the first time you were 4 at the time" he added.

I couldn't believe what i was hearing, from all the scenarios I went in my head never imagin hearing this.

"The drinking kept going for years and the shop was loosing a lot of clients so I recurred to selling drugs or transporting the from Port Angeles to seattle and other small towns around and that's how I payed the bills, I ended up cheating on your mother several times" I had tears on my eyes by now.

was he really confessing all of this? Edward tighten his grip on my waist and I felt safe again.

"Sasha right! you had a daughter with her and you left them y'know you were my hero but all of that image has vanished" I hissed.

"Bella I'm sorry I found out she was pregnat and I couldn't deal with more baggage I had you and your mother already and it was too much so I left her I gaveher five thousand dollars fo any needs she needed a the time but that was all" he said.

"I can't belive it my mom and me were just baggage for you and you leave a pregnat women with out a care and you mademy mom loose her baby how could you it was your fault" I cried, I felt traitor tears on my eyes.

"Bella listen to me I'm sorry, that night I crashe I was really drunk and high and I crashed against the other women causing her to die in the instant. . .and that's when I realized that I neede my family Bella I need you and your mom" he said.

I was beyond furious.

"Not only did you hurt youself but also mom and me with your actions but also Sasha and bree and the family of that dead prsn and only becaue you thought drinking was the best solution" I hissed

"and y'know what dad, its too late to say that don't you think I saw my mom struggle to get trhougn in life until she met Phil and she is great and-" I was cut off.

"Your visit time is over leave now" the officer said standng beside Charlie "Bella come again please" he begged.

"Goodbye _dad" _that was all I said I pulled Edward out ignoring all the strange looks I was receiving from everyone else.

I loved my dad, but I wasn't ready to see through all of this I was confused and tired of the lies all I wanted was get home and think and sleep.

I didn't notice when we got out or how fast we got to the road, but next thing I know we are crossing the 'Welcome to Fork' sign.

I felt numb, I felt Edward kissed my hand and I felt at home. . .

* * *

**A/N: guys so sorry I didn't update yeserday I as a little down and didn't find it in me to write anyways here it is how was it? next chapter up tomorrow so who thinks they storm is over? I doubt it more drama is cming up nxt **

**tonight is the next sneak peek for the reviewers so review my lovelys tnx ^_^ for reviews ad the sneak peeks are from the past of Edwad y'know**

**tnks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: cbmorefie, MissMartha, brebrelovesyou, ellencullen, Twlightisgreat, Twilightfanxox, Tiffybooclullenjonas, bebeyeah, DizzyIzzyCullen, Booksnake, Blaqueensha. . .tnx guys for yhur kind words**

**btw if yhu haven't been receiveng the sneak peeks and youve reviewed the last 3-4 capts tell me plz and tonight aother sneak peek :]**

**lots o luvz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	44. tensions and weird nights

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

Edward took us to the Forks luncheon, even though I wasn't hungry. We had been really quiet during the trip home.

Specially with everything we had found out today, first about all the part of the contract.

2 months somwhere alone, now that was a surprise. And no sex, to tell the truth with all my problems and stuff I hadn't actually though about it a lot.

I mean yeah Edward and me will get to tha part, but I didn't think of it as soon. But I wonder if Edward wanted, I mean just imagining having sex with Edward. . .

Oh no don't get me started Charlie said Carlisle will explain better- that is going to be an interesting talk.

I blushed as I thought abou Edward and me alone somewhere for two months possiblities were endless, but the question was did he wanted me as much as I wanted him?

E pov

We were just arriving Forks the car ride was really quiet, I knew Bella needed space and thinking time.

And I sure anything did too. Seriously I never imagine tha the other part of the contract would be abou our sex life.

Seriously, no sex? I loved Bella and two months away with her just drove a little off the edge, I mean c'mon I am a guy after all.

And picturing Bella in sexy lace that would. . .no Edward don't go there she will be your future wife.

And you have to respect the contract rules, but being away with her for 2 months just us too with out no problem it was tempting.

But then I remember that day on June second and everything just shatter I couldn't do that with Bella not now atleast.

Not until I fix that. . .

B pov

We ate in silence in the luncheon, Edward looked troubled about something. I wanted to ask, but I felt like he needed his space so I just kept it to my self.

I kept thinking over the story my dad told me about how it all came down, I was really fuzzed of how fast he gave up on us. His family and that he just consider us baggage.

I wanted to talk to mom, but I knew she was still upset about it, but I had to talk to her.

I took my cell phone out and checked the time. 4:45 p.m.

"Edward I need to talk to my mom will you drop me at my house?" he took my hand in his and gave it a light kiss "of course Bella"

"Want me to come in?" he ask, he looked worried. I shook my head "No thanks I have to do this alone" he nodded and leaned down to me.

He kissed my lips lightly, I felt all warm and tingly. He deepening the kiss by running his tongue over my bottom lip, I parted my lips slightly giving him in.

Soon our toungues were tangled with each other exploring and fighting for dominance.

I could feel my breathing quickened, he ended the kiss by sucking on my bottom lip, which made me do an emeberresing noise.

I blushed, we finally separated our breathings uneves "I love you" he whisper giving me a chaste kiss "Love you too" I open the door.

He smiled at me "call me if you need anything" he kissed my hand and I got off.

I waved at him and walked towards my house.

As I walked inside it was quiet, I went in the living room Phil was sitting there watching a game, I could hear my mom in the kitchen.

"hey kiddo your back! you okay you look a little flush" he ask, I blush.

god this as emberrasing "yeah I need to talk to mom" I said instead, he nodded "go ahead" walkin to the kitchen I saw my mom cooking chiken enchiladas.

"Well will you look at what the cat took out of the hat" she said indifferently "why didn't you tell me that my grandpa didn't accept you because you weren't the same class" I ask.

I saw he drop some chiken to the floor, turning abruptly to me "look Bella it doesn't matter okay why?" she hissed

"Mom why didn't you tell me" I ask again "what was there to tell, that I didn't fit in your fathers world because he was the rich guy and in his parents eyes I was a whore who had no money and was after Charlie's"

"That I was a 'slutty cheerleader' who probably slept around, unlike Esme who was the perfect lady for any guys and trust me I never envy Esm because she was my bes friend"

"and I didn't care what Charlie's family thougt about me, because I loved him. I woul hear his family insults against me and how he could find somone better like how Carlisle had"

I was shock she was crying by now, my mother was a strong women she never cried if she could stop it.

"But you kno what Chrarlie left all of that with his stupid actions and y'know what I'm tire Bella and if your going to go and talk to your father and come back and judge me you might as well leave now"

I was taken back by her words leave?

"what mom I-" I started "what you feel ashame that your mom was mid class and was a cheerleader who was stupid to dream" she clean her tears.

"Bella leave me alone I need to think I'm sorry for the other day bu y'know going back to the past is not easy" with that she walked away to the bathroom.

I stood there in shock had she just took me ou of the house? "Bella she didn't kick you out she just ask for you o give her time" Phil said coming inside looking sadly at me.

I was relieved, but sad on another. I walked past Phil upsatirs to my room I grabbed a bag and packed a pair of pj's some jeans a t-shirt a hoodie and some underwear and bra.

A toileter bag and my cell phone, Ipod and I was ready. But I remember that I had left the car at the cullen.

I got my cell phone out and dial Edward's number, he picked up in the second ring "Edward can you pick me up I don't want to stay home tonight" I felt my self sayin "be there in 10"

I hung up and walked downstairs after a couple of minutes. Phil was the only one there "hey kiddo what is up with the bags?" he ask eyeing me.

"I'm staying at the Cullens tonight ok tell mom for me" he nodded sadly I heard a car parked at the front.

I said goodby to Phil and got out. Soon we were headng to the Cullens mansion.

As we enter the big elegant home we heard yelling "Jaspe? Alice I'm glad you here-" Esme started but stop when he saw us, and smiled "sorry thought it was Jas and Alie" she embraced me in a hug.

"They're not back?" I ask eyeing the time it was already seven, she shook her head no.

I got settle in Edwar's room which surprisingly didn't bother Ese or Carlisle. Rose, Em and Jas and Alice shared rooms so it was good.

At even fortyfive Esme called us for dinner, their still was no apperance of Alice and Jasper.

Rose and me Help Esme clean the dishes but she shooed us away. We watched movies all seatting in the leaving room with slight comments her and there.

It was nine whe we all heard the door open "shh Jas be quiet" Alice whisper giggling, they walkd inside looking nervous "hey guys sorry we re late we got caught up y'know" Alice said sorry.

But they seem different with mysterious eyes they settled on Edward "Oh um okay hungry?" Esme ask "oh no thanks mom we ate well will um head to bed we are realy tired night guys" and they practically ran upstairs whispering with each other.

That as weird, wnder what's goin on?

"Um well well we are too" Rose said they stood up and walked upstairs.

Tonight was going to be a long night with Edward . . .the thought put me nervous.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys how was this? so I was wondering if any of yhu could do me a banner for this story? I tried but failed miserably at it so P.M me if yhu can plzzzzz :]**

**ooh tension between Ed and B interesting night will they be able to survive with out touchin each other? what is up with Alice and Jasper? clues?**

**anyways tnx for reading and favs and alerts and to those tha reviewed: cbmorefie, MissMartha, Tiffyboocullenjonas, Lydian0x, Urfan, DizzyIzzyCullen, ellencullen, bebeyeah, ginervamariechaseEverdeen, Angleface12, and TeaEdwardxJacob tnx guys for yhur amazing words**

**btw sneak peek have been given ^_^ another one tonight :]**

**lots of luvz and god bless**

**-Angie**


	45. they did what!

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

B pov

Walking inside Edward's room was nerve wracking, but I still felt okay. Edward came in behind me, we made no move to each other just stare to different places.

The awkwardness between us was thick, but our relationsip shouldn't be like this "um could I take a shower in your bathroom?" I ask braking the cold silence between us.

He finally looked up from the floor, and nodded "yeah go ahead there are clean towels on the cabinet and you can ask Alice for a girl shampoo if you want or use mine" he smirk.

I rolled my eyes plafully at him, and was glad the awkwardness tension had lifted between us. "I'll go ask Alice, I'll be back in a few seconds"

I walked past him and got out the door. Heading down the hall towards Alice and Jasper's room.

I was bout to knoc but I heard hush whipers of Alice and Jas.

"Found it" Alice sighed happily "okay got everything?" Jas ask "yeah" after that the room was silent, so I decided to knock.

I heard footsteps and then the door open. Alice stood there with her short black hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore absolutely no make up, and wore black yoga pants and a black hoodie, and instead of her usual heels she wore blck flats.

This was strange she was usually in her pj's already, sensing my questioning she smiled "hey Bella? what's up?" she smiled nervously.

"Hey Alice um I was wondering if I coul borrow some shampoo, I'm staying here tonight" I explain, she nodded and walked inside leaving the doo ajar for me too see in.

Jasper was dress the same and I didn't fail to notice they had clothes scatter everywhere and a black bag on top of their bed.

Jasper looked at me and smiled "sorry for the mess Alice is changing clothes she didn't like the ones she had y'know" he said.

I nodded, Alice came out looking warily at me "here ya go and yes excuse the mess I want to move some stuff here and there and I lost my necklace which Jas gave to me and we are looking for it" she added.

I nodded, her explanation was belivebable, but for some strange reason I felt like something was going on and they were acting really weird.

I decided to believe them, afterall why would they lie right.

Going back to Edward's room I saw him seatting there reading a book, he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

I grabbed my toiletter bag and a pair of pj's and headed to the bathroom. I undid all my clothes nd got inside the warm shower. It felt good to unwind from today's stress even if it was for a second, after a good half an hour I got out.

I dress up brush my hair and teeth and went out. Edward looked up from his book and look nervous all of a sudden, he stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey I'm heading to the shower make your self comfortable be out shortly" he kissed my hair and walked in.

Leaving me lost, I decided to follow his instructions and go in the warm red comforter. Which smelled just like Edward, I snuggled getting lost in his sweet vanilla, butterscotch smell.

I heard the shower running and tried not to picture my fiance naked. Nope not going there not tonight, we have rules to abide for.

For a moment my head screamed 'screw the rules' but I fought against it. Instead thinking about smething different, I decided to grab Edward's book called 'The hunger game's

Might as well read right, couple minutes later I was engrosed on the book, but the bathroom door open to reveal Edward looking flush slightly pink.

His body was wrapped around a towel, god I think I just fainted and came back alive. I could see drops of water running down his tone abbs and his long strong legs. His bronze wet hair was covering his eyes.

How I wish I could move it out of the way, the only thing coverin him was the towel "sorry forgot clothes" he mumbble grabbing some pj's and stuff.

I nodded looking down blushing. A couple of minutes he came out dressed up and walked to the bed laying beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me and started singing my lullaby "sleep my Bell its been a long night" he mumbble.

After a couple of moments I felt my tired body, head to sleep.

I woke up to loud voice downstairs, i felt strong arms aroundme tighten there grip on me. For a second I fret, but then I remember Edward I looked down to see him stirring beside me.

He looked up "hey" he whisper "hey your self" I smiled, he smiled too. I was about to say something else when we heard the voices downstairs.

"Whats going on?" I ask Edward, he stood up and I did too "I don't know but were about to fnd out" I followed him out the door to downstairs were the vices were clearler.

I saw the clock on the wall it mark 5:45 in the morning. The voices were perfectly clear by now.

"What's going on Esme?"

"Okay explain slower mom"

"I ca't believe this happen"

"Esme love its okay"

I heard all the mumbbles, Edward and me enter the dining room to find Esme on the verge of tears sitting on the table with a white envelope. Carlisle stood besideher soothing her, while Rose and Em look just as lost as Edward and me were.

The only ones missing were Alice and Jasper, my head rapidly thought.

What happen? is something bad going? before I could ask Esme said something "Carlisle and me have to tell you someting" she whisper

She handed Carlisle the envelope "where is Alice and Jasper?" Em ask, it only caused Esme to cry harder. Okay smethin is going on.

"Guys they are gone" she mumbble, we all stood there shock and we all just stare at her.

Left? as in gone? not here in Forks, but why?

"What!" Everyone including me yelled, Esme nodded while Carlisle put his hand her shoulder, I was cnfused why did they leave.

"This morning I came out to make Carlisle some coffee before he left to the hospital but I found this envelope adress to the family from J&A, Imediatly went to their room and there was nobody there"

She sobbed "I found clothes scatter everywhere and their luggage missing, and they weren't there and. . ." Esme cried, she look so heart broken.

"Have yall read the paper?" Rose ask, with watery eyes, they shook theirhead no.

"well what we waiting for?" Emmet ask serious for the first time I have met him.

Esme opened with shakey hands and gaved it to Carlisle "okay" he whisper

and started. . .

_Hey dear family,_

_We are sure that by the time your reading this we have left already. We want to say we are really, really sorry for leaving like this. WE knoe we have free will and can leave whenever, but we know what Jas and me are doing is not right._

_But its needed, we need to go somewhere and find thi peace we need, we are really sorry to do this to all of you all._

_Mom, dad we love you and we are o sorry we are doing this to y'all _

_Rose, Em don't worry its all good_

_Bella we love you take care of my bro_

_and Edward look beyond the eyes_

_anyways remember we love you and will be back assoon as we can we are really sorry_

_love you all_

_-Alice and Jasper _

Everyone was full of slence, I am sure you could have heard a pin drop. Nobody knew what to proceed or what to say.

I din't understand why they had left, and how we failed miserably to notice it yesterday. . .

* * *

**A/N: soo sorry I've been slacing off lately sorry this is late, but I forgot that I was taking my thea test for college classes in classes today so I couldn't update sonner so the sneak peeks are over tomorrow the secrets of Edard will begin to cme out**

**anyways stay tune love you all btw if any of yhu can make a banner for this story plz P.M. me plzz some one :]**

**Tnx to favs and alerts and to hose that reviewed: Twilightfanxox, MissMartha, Tiffyboocullenjonas, Bebeyeah, Booksake, cbmorefie, Esme nicole Cullen, DizzyIzzyCullen, IluTwilight60, Urfan tnx guys we have hit 400 review thanks soooo muc never imganie this would hit that ooh tnx ^_^**

**and to urfan: yes it involves only two things no dead guy to Iluvtwilight60: yes Al and Jas do hav something going on you'll soon find out what lol**

**tnx for reading nxt update tomorro :]**

**lots o luvz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	46. seeing beyond your eyes

**I own nothing but the plot, The wonderful S.M. own the characters including Edward .**

**review plz - check out my other stories**

* * *

E pov

It wasn not possible for Alice and Jasper to have left.

We all sat in the dining room hugging eac other and thinking. I don't know how long we sat there but when I cheked the time it was 9:12 already.

Mom stood up and went to the kitchen Bella and Rose followed. I saw Carlisle phone laying on the table immediatly I took it on my hands and dialed the number.

Esme and the girl came out with coffee mugs and sat, I put the phone in speaker "hello" we all gasp and I was about to say Alice, but cut my self short.

"Hello your calling Alice numba but I ca't answer right now leave me a message and I will gladly return the call thanks god bless" and the line went dead.

We all stared at it "Why did they leave?" Emmett finally ask, we all snapped up and looked up at him.

"I don't know they needed pace?" Rose said unure "peace really, maybe pregnat?" Bella ask "no they know we will support them and not judge them" Esme sniffle.

We all sat thre quiet again "why don't we read the note again?" I suggested, Esme re-read the note again.

and the words she wrote to me stuck out: _see beyond your eyes_

I didn't undersant what she meant by see beyond. Beyond what?

The rest of brea feast morning was spent seating there until the clock hit 12:00, Esme stood up startling all of us.

We looked up "well they made their decision and we are nobody to judge" she stood there and looked at all of us "I'm going to go cook something" she spun around.

"can I help?" Bellas ask standing up, I realize she till wore her blue pj's "yeah me too" Rose joined she wore her red victoria secret shorts with a tank-top that said 'pink' on it.

Esme nodded and all three disapear to the kitchen. all three of us sat there looking everywhere.

I couldn't take those words out of my head though. What did she ma by seein beyond my eyes.

I spent the next hours trying to decipher, Emmett had brought his Ipod and was currently listening to music whiler Carlile hd his lap-top and some paper work.

Finally Rose came out and set up the table. We moved our stuff to the side Bella came in bringing the drinks while Esme brought a Big salad bowl and mashed potatoes.

Rose came back in with a bowl full of warm buttered biscuets, and green beans. Bella brought in cheese squares and hamballs. And mom brought in ribs and rice.

It all look delicious but noboy looked in the mood to it, but we knew how mom got when she was sad, angry or something whe will just cook.

We all served a small amount of food and ate in silence, it already was weird without Alice stories and Emmet's jokes and teases.

Esme went back to the kitchen as Bella cleaned the table and Rose brought clean dishes.

Esme came back with a cheese cake strawberries dip in chocolate and sugar cookies. Bella poured coffee in our mugs and we all help pur selfs to some of mom's pastries.

As always they were delicious, but we just weren not in the mood. Our lunch or dinner whatever it was, was over we all help clean the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

I cheked the time 3:56 p.m. I saw Emmet and Rose go upstairs and Esme and Carlisle head to the study room.

I saw Bella stand awkwardly there, I walked to her and hugged her, she hugged me back "I fee guilty Edward" she mumbble.

I looked a her "Bella its no your fault now c'mon" I saw her about to protest so instead I pulled her hand in mine and we ran upstairs.

we headed to my room, as soon as we enter I remember last night events. Me 'forgetting' my clothes Bella- okay whoa there Cullen.

I took Bella in my arms, she looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her with all the feelings I was feeling.

Love, frustration, sadness, confusion, need and. . .lust?

She kissed me back wrapping her hands in my head, I deepened the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip making her moan.

I pushed her bac to my bed our bodies fit perfectly against each other. I let go of her and planted small kissed all over her face and moved down her neck.

She stir under me, making me stop. I looked up at her and she smiled, we sat up "y'know I miss her" she said "I do too bell a lot" she hugged me.

We layed there in bed snuggled to each other. Soon after we fell on a sleeping mode.

And I started dreaming or better yet remembering something.

_It was Alice and me, we were on our way back from Paris and Alice was calming down my nerves._

_"Edward stop chewing your nails first of all its gross and second of all it will be alright this girl will swoon as she sees you and you two will be perfect for each other" she said taking hold of my hands._

_I rolled my eyes at her "Really Alice how would you know?" I ask "Edward sometimes we have to stop tryin to find the answer right away and look beyond your eyes" she mumble._

_I looked at her, she kissed my cheek "remember Edward I lve you bro, I will always be there for you and remember my door will always be open" that was the last thing she whisper. . ._

I woke up suddenly, I felt a little stir and notice Bella was soundesly asleep beside me.

What was that dream trying to tell me. . .then I remember 'my door will always be open for you'

And then and there I had solved her words 'see beyond your eyes' of course it was like a puzzle.

I stood up quietly isnow or never

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so sorry I din't update sooner my internt was down :[ right sucks so how was this? anyways hope yhu like it tnx soo much for your reviews what is Alice tryin to say to Edward? ad No Alice is not pregnat lol yet hehe**

**anyways thanks my loves for favs and lerts and to those that reviewed: cbmorefie, MissMartha, TeamEdwardxJacob, Ur Fan, Iluvtwilight60, Angleface12, TiffyBoocullnjonas, Twilightfanxox, DizzyIzzyCullen, Blaqueensha, Esme Nicole Cullen tnx guys will answer question later have some family stuff going on so yeah lol anyways tnx guys made my day ^_^**

**luvz yall a lot**

**-Angie**


	47. answers? questions? notes and a box?

**Disclaimer; Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?"**

* * *

E pov

Quietly and slowly I got out of my room and into the dark hallway. It was cold, I saw the cock in the wall it read seven thirty eight.

I can't believe we slept that long. I walked to the room, the room that holded my answer.

I took a deep breath and opened very quietly, as I enter I noticed cothes scattered everywhere and folders on the bed.

Closing the door behind me, I swiftly walk around. Alice hadn't taken much clothes which surprise me. As Jasper either, I went to her bed there was a folder of documents.

In red big bold letters it read:

**DO NOT READ OR OPEN PROPERTY OF ALICE AND JASPER**

**Info by: J. Jenks -P.U.D**

I wanted to open and see what was in it specially with the big red bold letters tempting me. But I couldn't.

But the I caught a glimpse of my music notebok, now what was Alice doing with it?

was this a sign?

with shaky hands, I took the folder infront it had a pink post it, it said:

_To my dear bro Edward Cullen_

So I was right it was for me, I walked to a pink fluffy chair they had in the room and got comfortable. I finally decided to open it and inside was. . .

***B pov***

I woke up to an empty bed, Edward wasn't here. Where was he?

I stood up and headed to his bathroom, after freshening up I changed clothes. I put my dark gray sweats with a blue tank-top and my blues sandals. Lastly tying my hair in a messy ponytail.

I walked downstairs the hallways clock read 8:10 nice. The bottom was really quiet, I walked inside the kitchen to find Esme "morning" I greeted.

She turn around and smiled warmly at me "morning Bellawat to eat or wait for the others?" she ask "just a cup of juice right now" I said

She nodded and serve me some "thank by the way have you seen Edward?" I ask as I took the cup.

She looked at me weirdly "no actually no I thought he was with you, but he maybe went to take a walk and clear his mind" she said sadly.

I nodded sipping on my juice this was weird, wonder where he is at?

"Want some help?" she "of course dear"

I did the pancakes and fruit while she did the bacon and eggs.

We worked in comfortable silence, but Edward didn't leave my thought were was he?

E pov

. . .There was a long note, so this was for me. I got comfortable and started to read.

_Dera bro, Edward_

_If you are reading this it means you have discover and untangle the puzzle so yaay! congrats _

_anyways moving on. . ._

_I have so much to tell you but can only say so little_

_First of all as y'know Jas and me have left but we have our reasons and trust me they are really good_

_Second of all DO NOT OPEN OR READ JASPER'S OR MINE FOLDER DO NOT._

_Third of all now thats clear, I want to say watch out for the unexpected okay your smart_

_fourth of all I need you to tell Bella about your past the one that you can remmber, I know its hard to talk about it but you have to please. . ._

_Fifth of all Say hi to the fam and we are ok don't worry about us_

_and lastly DO NOT FORGET TO TELL BELLA TODAY! IT'S IMPORTAND and remember for family I WILL DO ANYTHING JAS TOO._

_WE - Jasper and Alice Love YOu bro_

_p.s. Take care and do what I told you_

I re- read the note 3 more times, several things scared me on her note.

Point one: watch out for the unexpected? as in?

Pont two: Tell Bella your past, the one you remember. . .

And Point three: Remember we do anything for family

I was beyond confused what is she trying to tell me, other than tell Bella. Why is it so important for me to tell her today?

***B pov***

Finally me and Esme finished break feast, I checked the time 8:56.

I heard foot steps on the stairs, I quickly got out of the kitchen, but was disappointed to see Carlisle there.

He smiled at me "Bella hey" he said "morning" I smiled.

We walk back to the kicthen, he walked behind Esme and wrapped his arms aroun her from the back.

He kissed her tenderly in the cheek "morning my love" he mumble she turn to face him and kissed him "morning honey"

I turn and looked away the moment was so intimate and loving and private I couldn't stare.

I was grateful when Rose and Emmett came in. Rose had a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red blouse and some black pumps. Her hair wasin her usual curls and make-up neatly done.

She walked over to me and hugged me "hey there" she said "hey Rose" she let go off me.

Emmett embrace me next and after that we all sat in the table "where is Edward?" Em ask "he wasn't in bed this morning" I replied.

"oh guess he took a walk" he mumble just like Esme.

But really where was Edward. We ate in silence sometimes speaking of something, but not really carrying a conversation.

When we were done we helped Esme clean the area. Esme and Carlisle went upsatirs to the study room again and Emmett went to the garage and work on his car.

It was only Rose and me sitting on the table "so Bella want me to fix ya up for the day?" I looked up "really? but I didn't bring anything but pj's and jeans" I frown

"Don't worry Alice left something in my room before she left which is pretty weird but c'mon I'll show you"

we hooked arms and walked upstairs to her room, we passed Alice room and for some reason I wanted to go in as if I was going to find something.

But decided not to and instead I followed Rose to her room.

E pov

I don't know how long I sat there trying to decipher yet what she was trying to tell me with 'remember will do anything for family' and 'watch out for the unexpected'

I finally gave up, but then thought if I am going to tell Bella the truth how am I going to start.

I finally decided to wing it and tell her how it all started. I quietly walked out downstairs, I knew they had ate already because I heard them chit chatting a while ago.

I checked the time 9:16, wow I stood in Alice room really long. I serve my self some break feast and ate there alone.

"Edward? where were you? Bella was worried and looking for you" mom said coming in and spotting me "oh um I took a walk" I lied smoothly.

I couldn't tell here about what Alice had left for me. I had stuck the letter back on the foder and put it away, and he 'Do Not Read' folded of her and Jas I hid it on her closet.

So if somone went in there wouldn't see it "oh yeah I told her that" Esme snap me out of my thoughts

"so where is Bella now?" I ask, my beautiful Bella "I think in Rose's room" she replied, I nodded and stoo up.

"well imma go hit the shower" I stood up and walked upstairs to my room. The bathroom smelld like Bella.

It was contagious, I wanted Bella. . .whoa Cullen stop right there.

You have more important things in mind right now. . . like how are you going to tell Bella. . .

***B pov***

Rose's and Emmett's room was light apple red with black designs. It had posters of cars and fashion. It was very neat and very nice.

Rose walked to he closet and pulled a pink Victoria secret bag an brought it to the bed. She sat and patted the side besie her and motion for me to sit.

I did as I was instructed "look she left this in my closet, I don't when but I found it last night and inside were clothes and this note" she handed me a pink paper note.

_Rose, hey _

_I am sure you notice this pink bag in you closet, but its from me. _

_I need a favor to ask you this clothes is for Bella fix her up is really important, just do it._

_Btw if Bella does't want to sho her this note thanks_

_and I love you so sorry for leaving on y'all like that but remember for amily we do anything._

_Btw i am sure your asking your self how I put this in your room well as you were sleeping I snuck in hehe opps_

_love _

_-Alice_

I looked up at Rose "This is really strange why does she?" I ask she shrugged "I knwo right, but I don't know. Now come on let's get you ready"

She took everything she needed. After a lot of tortureous minutes seatting in her red salon chair she said the magic words 'your ready'

I stood up and gasp as I saw my reflection.

My hair was left loosley in waves, while my make-up was natural and made my eyes pop out.

I looked at my outfit it was a blue tight dress it had silver diamons on the top and ruffles at the bottom. She place me on 5 inch silver death traps.

"Thaks Rose, but I still don't understand why I have to dress up" I said "me either, but let me change too" she took a red strapless dress with gold design on it from the pink bag.

Minutes later she was done "she left it for me too" she said.

"Well this is weird" we mumble at the same time earning us a giggle.

"well lets go show our men I'm sure Ed is back"

We walked downstairs and heard voices in the dining room.

Rose andm took a deep breah whatever Alice wanted us change like this was crazy, but I had a feelin something important was going to happen.

E pov

I was currently in the dining room with Emmett "so its been a day and a half" he said "yup"

Its been a day and a half that they left.

We talked about random things until we heard cliking of heels.

We turn only to have our jaws drop an start drooling over our girlfriends.

Bella looked stunning, she smiled at me "Bella you look beautiful" i whisper on her ear as I hugged her.

She shiver, I bend down and kissed her sweetly.

"where were you?" she ask pouting "sorry I um took a walk" god how am I going to tell her about my past?

"hey why don't we take them to eat?" Em ask, I checked the time 11:45 "okay girls?" they nodded.

"I'm going to go get my keys" I said, Em and Rose walked upstairs apparantly Rose wanted him to match with her.

Bella stayed dowstairs. . .I nrvously searched for my keys and my wallet. .. but I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. . .

*** B pov***

I saw Rose, Em and Edward walk upstairs, I walked iddily to the leaving room.

Nobody had come here in the past 2 day. As I went in I saw a white box.

A familiar white box, I remember seeing it in. . .Edward's room.

I quiclky walked to it, it was half way close.

I saw the side where it had the adressed to.

it read to:

_From:_

_New. York. city?_

Who sent Edward a package?

I was so curious, I had to open it. Curiousity killed the cat, oh what the heck.

I got on my knees and open the box and gasp.

Never in a million years I thought I would find this . . .

* * *

**A/N: hello guys soo long chapter huh? how was it? leave me a review so more secrets coming out whoop Bell foun the box huhu what did she saw. . .ooh wha is Alice trying to say to Edward? why did she told Rose to dress Bella up? hmmm weird**

**next chpt tomorrow**

**Review plz**

**tnx for all the favs and lerts and those that reviewed: TeamEdwardxJacob, cbmorefie, Iluvtwilight60, Ur fan, Tiffyboocullenjonas, MissMartha, Bebeyea, DizzyIzzyCullen, Brebreloveyou and Booksnake tnx guys and keep reviewing**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	48. the truth

**r4Disclaimer; Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?"**

* * *

E pov

I finally found my car keys and my wallet. As I was going to put my wallet in my pocket I felt Alice's note.

I sighed and took it out, I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked across to the mirror, I looked pale and tired, but mostly nervous.

I looked down to the letter in my hand, and re-read it.

Great Alice how am I going to start this with Bella? plus what do you mean by watch for the unexpected.

Ugh! this is soooo frustrating. . .why didn't Alice give me more clues?

I closed my eyes for a second trying to relax and compose my self, I am sure Bella won't mind.

***B pov***

I stood there in shock, how could?

I looked at the box again and I couldn't help but gasp again as I saw once again the continents.

I kneeled infront of the box, opening the tabs. I felt a big pang in my stomach, why would-?

There were a couple of stuff some where at the bottom and I couldn't see it right.

I pulled the first item out, it was a pink envelope with 'Eddie' written on the front. With shaky hands I open the envelope and pulled a note out.

Who would write Edward a note and send him a box?

I knew this wasn't my place to see but for some strange reason I couldn't help but feel this weird feeling about the box infront of me.

I unfolded the note and read:

_Oh my dear Eddie, I've missed you so much. . ._

_Y'know even though I love you and miss you, I hate you and your going to pay for what you did to me and him, it was your fault._

_Your fault, Your fault and only your fault he is gone. It was really unlike you to run to a city were you thought I wouldn't find you, but guess what?_

_I did, I just found you haha. And now your going to enjoy suffering as you see this pictures and the small video I have in this envelope. Of course in between other stuff._

_Oh btw I'll see you soon_

_ILY_

I read the note at least 3 times. I felt my whole body shake violently, who is this girl?

Why does she say this bout Edward? why would Edward run away?

I folded the note back and put it in the envelope again. I check and there was a c.d. I decided not to see that, I will be riskin my self to much.

So I moved to the pictures instead. "Oh my god" I whisper as I saw the first one.

there was Edward hugging a very pretty girl. She was taller tha me, maybe 5'7 and her strwaberry blond hair fell to her shoulders in curls.

And she wore a really tiny bikinny that verly cover anything. Edward was hugging her and behind them a the beach. Even though Edward was smiling, it look different. It didn't touch his eyes.

I felt jelous by looking at the picture. Was this that girl? who was she?

I looked at the second one, her and Ed on Valentine's day, another one of them in school, a football game, and some other ones.

But I finally got to the last three, and my heart sank. No, No, and no this wasn't possible, this isn't true.

The first one was of the whole gang in a party everyone hugged their respective couple, that includes Edward hugging that girl.

But what pain me was the one where _she was on Edward's lap kissing him. Was she his ex-girlfriend?_

I looked at the next one and I felt my self choke up and gasp. I looked at the last two pictures, No this wasn't possible.

There was a sonogram picture, it read: boy at the top. And the other one was of that girl in jeans, she was raising her shirt and holding her flat tummy.

I felt hot tears on my cheeks, this is all a joke. It's gotta be a joke, why would she send this to Edward?

I put the pictures back together in the envelope. This had to be a mistake.

I looked down under the envelope, there was an invitation for the announcement of a baby:

It was blue with white writting. I felt the lump in my troath grow thicker and thicker.

- Your invited to Tanya & Edwar's baby announcement. . .

of their future little baby boy. . .

The blood in me drown and I felt like I had been hit by a ball. In the box was baby clothes and little toys.

And a small tiny necklace that read :It's a boy.

I felt tears on my cheeck already. He has a son? he has a baby? how? why didn't he say anything?

I began sobbing just holding the stuff in my hand.

I heard foot steps in the stairs and some laughing.

"Omgee Edward your so cheesy" Rose laugh

"Y'know me Rose"

"Psh bro we gotta play that game today"

I heard them closer now. But I couldn't move, I was frozen to the ground even if I try I couldn't.

"Where is Bella?" Rose ask "I don't know Bellarina! come out, come out where ever you are" Em yelled.

"ow dang Rosie sorry" he mumbble "were trying to find the girl not scare her" she said.

I heard them walk to the leaving room "Bella? Bella love what are you doing on the floor?" I heard Edward enter the living room.

I didn't answer I couldn't "Bella?" all three ask, I turn to them with my hands grabing a baby bottle and the invitation.

All three of them looked at me in shock then horror. "Bella let me explain I-" I cut Edward off.

"Why didn't you tell me? when were you thinking on telling me this?" I croaked, my voice was loud and raspy from crying.

"Bella listen to me" I stare at him, listen? I didn't want to, I wanted to run and hide. But I also needed answers, so I shook my head "fine go ahead" I said almost in a yell.

He looked relieved but at the same time nervous.

"Bella it all started June 2nd-" he was cut of by Esme and Carlisle coming downstairs and in looking worried.

"What happend we heard yelling and. . .oh my. . .Bella?" Esme whisper, looking from the box to me.

"Can we all sit down?" Carlisle instructed, I didn't move. Edward walked my way to help me but I pushed him away.

I slowly drop the stuff inside the box and sat in the love seat alone. Edward looked pain, but said nothing.

"I had a girlfriend name Tanya Denali, I met her in high school our fresman year. She was really cool and nice, after six months of friendship she decided we took the next step"

"So we started to date . . .we date for the whole high school but that change at the half term of our senior year" He looked at me, I stare back.

"It was June 2nd a friday and Summer had just started, everyone chatted up about the party at Kachiri's house" he stop, but I stare at him.

I didn't ask who this Kachiri person was seeing that I wasn't going to ask anything he continued.

"I will tell you all that I remember" he said, I looked at him confused but sad nothing just heard as he remember that day.

***Flash back***

June 2nd morning. . .

E pov

_I was currently waiting for Tanya outside her house, she had texted me saying she wanted to see me._

_Minutes later, Tanya came out running to me "Tanya what's wrong?" she looked on the verge of tears._

_She hugged me "Eddie They left again" I holded her in my arms while she sob "But I was wondering if you wanted, to go to the Party Kachiri is throwing" she let go of me and smile._

_"Tanya I don't know, I mean what about your parents?" I replied, she sobbed again "exactly they left so please come with me to the party" I looked at her._

_She looked so sad yet so excited "ugh. . . fine" I gave in "yaay" she squealed and jumped up and down "But let's invite my siblings" she looked at me sadly again "you think they'll accept?"_

_"why don't we ask" she smiled and nodded. I really didn't want to go, but accepted out of pity._

_The car ride bac to my house was loud considering that Tanya couldn't stop gushing aroun and stuff and getting sad one moment and start crying._

_When we arrive to my house, the gang was watching movies and laughing. "Edward hey you-" Alice started, but her smile faded as she saw Tanya._

_"Guys Tanya want to know if you'll come to the party tonight" I said, they groan "Ed y'kknow we don't go to parties" Rose glare at Tanya._

_"Guys I'll take this" Alice stood up and grabbed my arm "excuse us for a sec" she smiled rudefully at Tanya._

_Alice pulled me to the study room and glare at me "explain" she demanded upset._

_"Al, Taya wants me to go to the party tonight" I told her, she rolled her eyes "Edward really? god y''now we don't go to those parties, they get drunk and dance all wild and stuff" she sigh frustrated._

_"Al I know but Tanya was broken" I explain "Edward, Tanyahas mood swings all the time plus y'know we don't like her" I nodded._

_"For me please, I don't want to go alone" I pleaded "okay Ed will go your family and for family will do anything" Alice agreed hugging me._

_We went outside to the others to find Rose, Em and Jas all Laughing and talking and ignoring Tanya while she glared at them that is until she saw me, she smiled sweetly._

_"guys we are going to the party!" Alice announce, everyone but me and Tanya groan but nodded at Alice and me._

_Tanya clapped her hands and smiled mischevously. . ._

_After Rose and Alice got ready we left. _

_When we arrived at the party it was in full swing. People dance and grind on each other and were drinking and laughin._

_It felt extremly hot inside with all the bodies dancing in the living room, Kitchen, and hallways._

_The gang looked so incomfortable, I didn't blame them we never went to parties this wild._

_We sat in one of the empty couches were people weren't making out and stuff. "Eddie let's go dance" Tanya stoo up "No sorry Tan" se sat back down rolling her eyes._

_In that moment Riley Biers a guy from the football team came our way with some beers._

_"Cullen glad you made it" he started handing us a beer, but only Tanya took one "Oh Riley the Cullens's here don't drink. . .they are church people y'know" Tanya laugh._

_I heard Alice and Rose sigh strongly beside me "oh well let me bring some cokes and snacks"_

_Minutes later he came back with a tray of a lot of stuff chips, cookies, chocolate bars and Pizza and plastic ups with cokes._

_The gang look at the stuff and shrugged and started eating and drinking them I followed ater them._

_I saw Taya and Riley exchanged aknowing smile. After a couple of minutes I felt weird._

_My head was buzzing and I felt like I was floating, I looked at the gang who were laughing for no aparent reason._

_And I found My self laughing too. _

_"Hey guys why don't you dance" Tanya yelled. _

_Al and Rose stood up giggling and leaning on each other "yeah babes c'mon" they giggle at Em and Jas._

_Both of them stood up too and "I'll anywhere you ask" Em slurred while Jasper nodded stupedly._

_They started walking and Jasper tripped pulling Al with him and they started laughing and making out on the floor._

_I saw Em and Rose grinding on each other and making out by a wall. Something is up._

_Somethwas really wrong, but as much as I tried to think what Ididn't know what it was as if I couldn't think straight._

_"Eddie relax" I saw Tanya straddle me on the couch I looked at her she looked blurry "relax eddie" I found my self nodding._

_My head and thoughts wouldn't respond it was floating in water, my body felt light as a feather._

_But in the back of my head something was warning me but what. . ._

_The buzzing came back. . ."let me guide you" Tanya stood up and pulled me with her._

_I stumble on the stairs "Edward stand up" but I just sat there my vision was getting blurry "fine will do it here" I felt Tanya straddle my hip again._

_And she started kissing me, my face, lips my neck. . . and she took my shirt off. . ._

_. . . .The day I woke up to find my self in a room I didn't know I fet someone stirr beside me. . .Tanya?_

_"Tanya?" I whisper, she looked up at me "Eddie baby you woke up" she said seating up only to show her bare chest._

_My eyes widened in shock, "Tanya?" I whisper, she smiled "yes? eddi want round two?" she ask_

_I looked at her in horror, me and her couldn't have had sex, we never had, had sex_

_"what's the matter eddie" she stood up revealing her naked body "cover up Tanya" I said turning around _

_"But why don't you want me anymore because you did last night" se said, I looked down to find my self nake with out anything except wrapped in the cover._

_I felt the blood in my face drown "No no no we did not have sex we have never had sex" I mumble "eddie we did last night you took my virginity off" I looked at her in horror._

_"Tanya I can't remember anything, I don't know what happend" she started crying "I can't believe you would say this to me Edward you are just like every other guy got inside my pants and now denying that you remember" she cried_

_I changed quickly "sorry Tanya I have to go" I stood up feeling a big major head ache and dizzy._

_I walked into a hallway of sleeping bodies. Rooms were close and beer bottles where every where._

_What happen lst night why can't I remember? Ugh I felt exasperated andmy head felt like it was going to pop._

_I went downstairs to find Em and Rose in the couch. Em was just in his boxer while Rose was in her bra and panties._

_Bodies around them were either half naked or fully naked. I felt disgusted "guys, guys wae up" they open their eyes and looked confused._

_"Edward what are we doinng here and oh my" Rose saw herself and quickly started looking for her dress as did Em._

_I walkead around looking for Jasper and Al people were around the pool naked and clothes was scattered everywhere._

_I saw Jasper with his pants on and his shirt off, Alice was on top of him with her back to me but as I could see she dint have anything, but her underwear on._

_"Ugh Edwad wait up" I saw Rose and Em running to me "ugh I feel horrible this place is spinning" Em wisper, I nodded "Rose wake Alice up ad mke her put her clothes on" she turn to see Alice and nodded._

_Minutes later we were all change and running to the house. "what happend last night?" Jasper ask "I don't know I don't remember anything but me stripping my clothes off" Rose cried._

_"All I remember is drinking some coke and eaing snacks but I can't remember after that" Alice mumbble._

_It was so hard to remember_

_***End of F.B***_

"To this day we can't remember what happen" Rose finished fo Edward, I looked at them in shock.

"From the test I made they were drugged" Carlisle said "yeah and well. . ." Edward started "Bella believe me I don't remember" he finished.

I was in shock "so you had a crazy bipolar gf who you had sec with? what about the baby?" I finally ask "she came to me a month later saying she was pregnat of me I was confused so I avoided her but I don't remember anything" he said sadly.

"So she has a baby of you?" I felt tears on my face "Bella the thing is that Tanya-" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Everone froze "who might that be" Esme stood up to go get it.

As soon as she open the door we all gasp, to see who it was. . .how did. . .

* * *

**A/N: sooo how was this super long chpt not update tomorrow cnsidering that this is super long on friday is the next one okay aybe tomorrow lol. . . who is at the door alice? maybe hehe anyways review my loves what really what happend to the cullens that night.?**

**Update tomorro or friday ^_^ review my lovelyes thnx for yhur amazing support excuse grammar**

**tnx for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: cbmorefie, TeamEdwardxJacob, MissMartha, 1236, DizzyIzzycullen, Tiffyboocullenjonas, ginervamariechaseEdverdeen, booksnake, CJluvzdecullens, Lidia0x, Esme Nicole Cille, , I luvtwilight60, BlaqueQueensha, ellencullen and ur fan tnx guys luv yaso much**

**-Angie ^_^**


	49. crazy!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

E pov

This is not happening! I can't believe it.

I fel my breath hitch in my troath, it felt all slowly come down.

Esme pov

No this wasn't supposed to happen not like this.

I turn to see my son looking broken and defeated. I regret opening the door.

Ca pov

I saw how my wife open the door. We certainly were not expecting this, Bella finds the box, And now this visit.

I turn to see Edward he look so small just like the day after all went down.

Em pov

I'm ready to kick some butt. I can't believe people don't have the decency of leaving my bro alone.

When finally everything was going great this problem show up.

Rose pov

I felt my bood boil to see who was standing at the door and I felt horrible knowing how Edward must be feeling.

He deserves to be happy and Bella was obviously giving him that, I can't believe there is people that just don't know when to stop.

and that's exactly what I'm about to do. . .

B pov

We all stare in shock at the door. My worst nightmare stood there, could my life go one day with out a surprise?

There stood, The blond girl from the picture. She was 'perfect' so to say.

She stood there in brown Gucci heels, her long legs covered with a pair of white skinny jeans. And she wore a brown sweetheart strapless tube top, that showed too much clevage. Her face was covered by big white sunglasses and her blond straberry curls fell perfectly around her arms.

She had a big white designer bag and her red lips were smirking at us.

Nobody move or said anything just stare a the girl on the door. The tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife.

I was in utter shock, I mean who wouldn't be. I jus found out That my fiance left a girl pregnat in New York and, and god knows what else.

"Well can I come in or am I going to stand here ad be stare at all the time" She finally said in a nasally tone.

She took her sunglasses off, her piercing blues eyes stared at everyone.

"Oh you want to come in of course where are my manners" Rose said sarcastically, but none off us expected what she did next.

She stomped up to her and grabbed her from her 'perfect curls' and dragged her inside tugging hard on her hair she pushed her against the wall causing the girl to fall over the couch.

In any other situation I would have laugh but right now I just stare at Rose in awe and shock.

"There 'ya go princess is that comfortable enough" Rose laugh evilly, I swear a shiver ran down my spine. The girl stare at her in shock, she compose herself ans clumsily stood up in the heels and glare at Rose.

"Beessh what The fuck!" she yelled "excuse me nobody cuses in my house" Esme said coldly, the girl just glare at her.

"I've been waiting to do that Tanya since the day I woke up from that stupid frat party and found my self naked and Carslile told me I was drugged!" Rose yelled.

I had never seen Rose this mad, but she look so evil I felt scared. And obvously the girl-Tanya felt the same way.

She took a step back "I. . .I don't know what your talking about" she finally said looking innocently at her.

Rose launched herself at her, but this time Emmett grbbedher from her wait "Rosie baby calm down she 'aint worth it" he soothed. She fought Em "She hurt us Em" Rose half whine and half cried.

"It's okay babe, will be back in a few" Em said pulling him and Rose out towards the back door where the forest was at.

After they left it was quiet, litterly you could have heard a pin drop. The gir- Tanya stood there looking some what relieve. She fix her clothes and attempted to fix her hair, but failed miserably.

"Well hello Carlisle and Esme is so nice to see you again" she smiled a fake sweet smile. "That is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for you and I am afraid to say its not a pleasure to see again Tanya" Esme said glaring at Tanya.

Esme seem so cold and mean so out of character."Oh well okay Mrs. Cullen and ooh look my favorite boy" she walked over to Edward's way.

I felt jelous and possesive and with out thinking, I step beside Edward and hugged my self against him.

I felt him tense but as soon as he touch me he relax, Tanya stop half way and stare at us for a second in wonder.

Then she glared at me 'if looks could kill'

"Hmm and who would this be? don't tell m your new entertaiment? are you thinking on doing the same with her?" she laugh.

"Tanya what are youu doing here?" Edward hissed, I rubbed circles with my hand on his back relaxing him instantly.

"Oh well Edward I am here to seeyou aren't you glad to see me baby? haven't you miss me? don't you miss having me on your bed" she said seductively.

"STOP TALKING TO MY FIANCE THAT WAY!" I yelled with out thinking. She turn to me and glare, but her looks didn't intimidate me.

"Haha your fiance? phuuulleeezze hoooney you his fiance look at you!" she sneered laughing "your plain and average and don't tell me who dressed you the pixie face didn't she. . .I should have know she was going to know I was comin" she added.

I felt my self blink tears, no I can't cry infront of this stranger. Alice she was right Alice had dress me, but how would Alice know Tanyawas coming if she left?

I felt utterly confused "Tanya don't talk to Bella like that" Edward growled "oh the zombie has a name? haha Bella as in beautiful huh as if" shelaugh troathally.

"I said stop why did you come here? how did you found me?" Edwad demanded. Tanya sat down on the couch, Esme and Carlisle just stare and glare at her.

"Edward don't you remember, you left me all broken you ignored me and worst of all you killed him" she pouted her eyes getting wet.

Killed? what is she talking about?

I felt Edward kiss my hair "Tanya I don't remember what happend that night and. . ." she cut him off

"You left me and ignore me and when I said to you that I was pregnat you left me and didn't care" she started sobbing "I hate you for that you killed our baby YOU killed him" she cried.

I felt my self gasp, the baby died? how? when?

"Edward didn't kill your baby" Rose yelled as she re-enter the living room with Em hot on her heels "he did he killed him" she cried.

"How did I kill it?" Edward bark "Really Edward?" she stood up and started pacing.

"That night I told you i was pregnat you said it wasn't possible because you couldn't remember having sex with me and then I ask for you to marry me and you said you wouldn't" she stoped and cried

Then continued "Then you thought giving me money to pay the doctor woul help! and then when I turn four months and told you it was a boy and we were going to have a party in my house you said you wouldn't come" she sobbed

"I was the laugh of the people Edward you didn't show up that day and I called you and you said 'Tanya I can't marry you ad I will support the baby but want nothing to do with you' remember" she whine.

Sh stoped crying and started laughing histerically "remember" she chanted.

I gawked at her, was she crazy? why is she laughing "I didn't kill the baby Tanya you miscarrige it because you got drunk too much that night and triped over the stares causing it to die inside" Edward said quietly.

Tanya stoped laughing "NOOOO IT WAS NOT MY FAULT IT WAS YOUR YOU IGNORED ME DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME OR HIM" she yelled crying now.

All of us just stare at her, but before we could say a word. The front door flied open and we all gasp.

There stood A man and a women around there 40's and another men and a guy with. . .none other than Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: sooo *hides behind ceelll phone* so so um yeah sorry for not updating yesterday i was working on remodeling my room my mom wants it fix before this week is over . . . anyways how was it? who expected Al and Jas to be back so soon who are the ppl they brought? **

**big shout out to those that reviewed tnx soo much: Miss addiecullen, Tiffyboocullenjonas, TeamEdwardxJacob, Lidiaa0x, Cbmorefie, GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen, Dr. Meow, DizzyIzzyCullen, Urfan, Cjluvzdecullens, BlaqueeQueensha, Iluvtwilight60 and anonymous thanks**

**-Angie ^_^**

**god bless :]**


	50. the truth part 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

I stared in shock as I saw all of them stand in the door.

Alice and Jasper? _thewy_ came back? Now don't get me wrong I'm glad they're back, but I wasn't expecting them this fast.

"Alice, Jas your back-" all of us including my self yelled, but before we could say more she waved us off with her hand and stoped us.

"Tanya your lying! you've always have been!" Alice accused, Tanya looked taken back. She stared wide-eyed at the people behind Alice and Jasper.

Tanya snapped from her shock trance and glare at Alice "Oh really and what exactly have I been lying about ugly munchkling!" she screeched.

"You weren't pregnat Tanya at-" Tanya laughed cutting Alice off "Bisshhh please your going to tell me that I wasn't pregnat don't be a fool, of course I was and your Idiot brother killed it" she yelled tears coming out of her eyes.

"haha Tanya you were pregnat, but that baby wasn't my brother's" Alice walk up to her, all we did was stare at them while they yelled at each other.

"Don't try to defend him because he was the dad! but he gave a damn about him" Tanya slumped down to someone else you would have thought she was really sad, but her eyes gave her away.

"Tanya Mar Denali stop this insanity this instant!" I turn to see the women who came with Alice yelled.

"What happends if I don't _mother" _this womn is Tanya's mom?

I looked at the women she had the same hair as Tanya maybe a shade darker, but her eyes were the same.

"Tanya listen to your mother" the men beside the women said "Oh father how glad I am that you have join the conversation" Tanya stood up and giggle.

"So you went and found my mom and dad! what do you think they'll do huh?" she laughed evilly again.

"Tanya why did you come here?" Edward ask quietly, Tanya turn to look at him. She walked over to us and stood exactly three feet away from us, she just faced Edward.

"Oh Edward I am willing to forgive you for the death of our baby and well I decided to bring you back to New York so me and you can be happy and get married just like we planned" she took a step closer to us.

I hugged Edward more tightly and I felt him stiffen at my side "Tanya _we _did not plan anything that was in your head, I am happy now and I sorry fo what happend to the baby but I love Bella" Edwad said softly.

At hearing this Tanya eyes flashed anger "This bitch is getting in our way Edward I love you and nobody listen to me is going to take you away from me because you killed our baby and now you have to stay with me" she half giggle and half sobbed.

"Edward, the baby Tanya was waitin wasn't yours" Alice spoke up again, we turn to see the other bald men walk to her with a suit case. He open it and took a folder out and handed it to her.

"Edward the baby Tanya was having wasn't yours, first off she was supposed to be four months when she lost it, but records from the hospital show she was five months and a half Jasper's lawyer here Jenks got all this info for us" Alice pointed at the bold men beside her.

He was sweating bullets and he look really nervous "hello Mr. Cullen here is a folder of the hospital records of Mrs. Denali's hospital it also mentions that the baby didn't die of a miscarriage but um from some pills that Mrs. Denali here took" Jenks- the men said nervously looking over the sheets Alice had.

It was quiet for a second. Edward wasn't the dad of the baby? how? but if he wasn't who was? did Tanya drink those pills on purpose?

Argh so many questions! "what! that's a lie of course th baby is Edward's and I did not listen to me did not drink no pills for the baby" Tanya started trowing a fit.

Her hands started twiching and her body shaking, she stood up and walked my way. In less than a second I was being knocked off to the floor "Edward I'm going to have you no matter who or what I have to take off our path if tha means killing this girls and scaping I will" she finished.

My head hurted bad, I felt Esme and Carlisle help me up and sat me on the couch.

I felt really fuzzy, I turn to see Edward grab Taya from her wrists "Stop this Tanya stop you killed the baby! and you made me feel guilty while I did nothing you drugged me and my family and now I am finding out the baby isn't min who the freaking was it!" Edward demanding restraining Tanya with the help of Tanya's parents.

Rose, Em, Al, and Jasper stood beside Jenks and theother guy.

"Edward the baby was mine" the guy besie the gang spoke up, at this Tanya stoped fighting Edward and looked up in rage at the guy. Edward looked shocked.

"Riley? Riley the baby was yours?" Edward let go of Tanya who was trying to scape her parents hold.

I saw her mom take a needle out "Stop I don't want it anymore! I don't want to be drugged anymore! stop mom please!" she yelled as her mom inserted the needle and a white liquid in her arm.

Tanya tried to fight her mother all of us except Alice, Jasper, Jenks and Tanya's parents winced and were staring shocked at the scene infront of us.

Tanya's body started shaking and tears sliped down her cheecks. She panted "it hurts, it hurts" over and over.

After a couple of moments she stoped moving, and open her eyes looking lost. Her dad took a white band and tied Tanya's hand behind her, Tanya didn't move she just stare up into space looking lost.

Her mom was crying "were realy sorry for the trouble she has caused, she will come back to reality in a couple of minutes I had to sedate her with her medecine. . . two months ago we found out that she has nervous problems and she suffers of bipolarism" her mom explain.

I stare in shock and pitty at the girl across of me, nobody moved or say aything. I couldn't even find my voice much less comment on a topic were I was still confused and upset about not knowing.

"Edward? Edward I am sorry men" we all turn to see the guy- Riley crying "Riley what happend that night? what exactly happend that night?" Edward ask looking desperate.

"Go ahead Riley tell him!" we turn to see Tanya's eye fluttering and she seemed to come back "tell him or either way see the video" she said smirking.

Video? I remember seein it on the box.

"The box people I send it to you" Tanya tried to stand up and move her hand but failed as she realized her parents had tied her up.

She seemed frustrated but more control, I guess it was the medecine "The video of course! but Riley will you please tell us your version" Rose ask desperatly.

I knew she wanted to know what exactly happend that night, actually everyone did and he as the only hope.

"ok" he nodded, Edward walk over where I was with his parents and sat beside me, while Al, Jas and Jenks sat on the third couch.

Rose and Em sat on the love seat and Tanya was, well in between her parents tied up.

"Edward I wanna start by saying the baby was mine and I'm sorry fo everything and Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, I am really sorry for drugging you" Riley started looking stress.

He brushed his hand over his face "Edward, Tanya and me had an affair while you and her were going out, I loved Tanya she was smart, beatiful and just perfect atleast for me she was"

Tanya snorted at this "it was a month before Kachiri's party that Tanya came up to me and told me she was pregnat of me, I was delighted I loved Tanya so I ask herto brake up with you and she could marry me" he look lost in thought as he spoke.

"She laugh in my face and said she only wanted to have fun with me sine you never gave in to her, and that the baby was a mistake. But then she said if I helped her get with you and something about money for the baby she would get with me" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I didn't at first but I loved Tanya so much I would have done anything for her. So I decided to help and that when-" he stoped and looked up.

"when what? when what Riley!" Rose hissed, he looked down "that's when he plan everything and the party came and. . .

* * *

**A/N: long chappie making it up for yesterday's hehe anyways tnx for yhur amazing reviews I don't have a lot of time cuz I have to get ready for church tomorrow next chpt I prmise ^-^ no I g2g befoe my mum taks my cell away**

**love yaplz review and make my day I feel horrible wth a lot of problems here in da real world ^-^**

**god bless love ya**

**-Angie**


	51. the video

**hDisclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

"Omg Riley stop doing dramaticpauses and spit it out say what you have to say!" Rose yelled exasperated. Em holded her back by her waist and she sat back down.

"Well I drugged the food and the drinks I caled Tanya and told her that I had gotten the room she ask for when y'all got there y'all drank and ate the stuff and I guess since you have never been expose to that kind of stuff well it hit you fast and hard" he finished.

We looked at him waiting for more "look guys sorry I can't really explain it, its kindda complicated" he said.

"Ugh get the video for the love of god" Tanya sigh giving up trying to untie herself for the sixth time. At this Rose stood up and practically ran to the box and pulled the C.D. out, she quickly put it inside the D.V.D

The first thing that poppedup was Tanya, she talked about enjoying the ride and something about hope yhu enjoy seeing. . . I had no idea what she talking about.

The scene changed and now Tanya stood infront ofthe camera in the same dress she had in the pictures she started speaking. . .

***Video***

_"Hey guys! well I am hoping that when you see this video well I'll be marry to Edward now enjoying his money and of coarse him" Tanya then laugh evilly "anyways this video is well how can I sa this, oh I know of what happend that night y'kno the one nobody can remember"_

_Tanya laugh again "anyways hope you enjoy the view. . ." with that said Tanya faded and the scene changed._

_The Cullens were sitting in a couch at the corner of what look like a living room, around them people were dancing, grinding, drinking, singing and making out everywhere._

_The Cullens grabbed a cup and some snacks from a plate Riley had given them and they started drinking from the cups and eating some snacks._

_Minutes later Alice and Rose started giggling for no reason, they started whispering something and they laugh harder. Next thing y'know Alice is pulling Jas down the floor were she giggles an he attacks her mouth._

_They started making out, and Jaser started touching Alice everywhere around Alice's body while she grind her body against him._

_Press to the other wall was Emmett and Rose, he had her against the wall her legs wrapped around his waist and the made-out hard._

_Then The camera change to Tanya she pushed Edward up, he looked lost and stared at his siblings in wondering shock. Tanya toldhim something, but he mumbble something rubbing his face._

_Tanya seemed really frustrated, she pushed Edward towards the stairs Edward verly made it to the second step before collapsing down he looked up at Tanya._

_He flutter his eyes open but then they droped and he passed out, Tanya raised her hands in exasperation. Riley appeard beside her in seconds, he tugged Edward up and with the help of Tanya the carried him upstairs._

_Once they got to the room the put Edward in the bed, Tanya told something to Riley and he left leaving Tanya and Edward alone. She glared at Edward "ugh your so stupid c'mon wake up, wae up you idiot!" she tugged at Edward, but he snore lightly._

_She sighed frustrated "ugh Edward wake the F up" no response, she move on top of Edward stratling him and slowly started taking his shirt off running her hand over his tone chest, then moving down to his pants._

_She slowly unbuckle the belt and his pant down, leaving Edward just in his gray boxers "mmm what should I do now huh? your obviously sleeping. . ." she tought for a second._

_The camera scene change going to the party down stairs. Alice and Jasper stood up from their position and started walking towards the pool both laughing at nothing._

_People were taking there clothes off and jumping off the pool "whoo c'mon y'all let's go skinny dipping!" a boy yelled as he jumped in. Alice looked up and laugh "Jazzy lets do it" Jas looked at her "whyy don't you put a show for me baby" he wisper huskily._

_Alice giggle "okay" slowly she started stripping her clothes off infront of Jasper, leaving herself just in her bra and panties. Jasper quickly hugged her and kissed her with need._

_She giggle and push Jasper away and then she lanch herself in the water all the other people turn to look at her and started yelling. A dark hair guy tried to pull Alice back in the water as she was going out. He grabbd her by her waist and touched her butt._

_Jasper emmidiatly walked her way he pushed the guy to the water with a punch in the eye. He quickly took Alice to the corner of the pool and they sat straddle his hips and they started making out._

_Jasper's hand wonder around Alice's body and he took her bra off. . .Then she started giggling as Jasper touched her. _

_The scene changed to Rose and Em they were in the middle of the big living room dancing people cheered the off "whoo look at Rose who knew the Church girl coul move like that!" a guy said "I wanna tap that" anothe one yelled._

_Emmett stoped dancing ad prance toward the guy and punching the square in the face "don't talk bout my girl like that mother 'effer!" he yelled._

_The guys coward back and everyone cheered at Emmett, he went back to a laughing Rose "don't worry Babe let me show you just how much I love you" Rose said ._

_She started stripping off her shirt and trowing it at people then she took of her skir, people around them yelled "whoo damn she fine" _

_But Rose only saw Emmett "Let me show this people who owns you!" Em yelled, he took Rose and pushed her down the couch, she took Em's clothes and then started maing out desperatly._

_Everyone aroun them cheered and whistle "they rea look at them!" _

_"getting sum tonight"_

_"damn hot c'mon Kris me and you lets put a show too"_

_people started followin Rose's and Em's example and started striping off their clothes off and 'doing it' on the floor._

_Rose was still in her underwear and bra while Em in his pants only. . .the Rose put her hand inside Em's pants. . ._

_***End of Video***_

_Rose stood up and cut the video off, the room was quiet. _

_Alice had tears on her eyes, while Jasper looked disgusted with himself he wrapped his arm around her. She seemed so fragil._

Rose was litterly shaking she fell to the ground Emmett swiftly moved towards her "Em, Em I can't believe we did that on the party!" she sobbed.

I didn't know what to think I turn to see Edward pained. And even though I was upset with him for not telling me I knew he needed me.

"Edward its okay I'm here for ya" I hugged him and he press his lips to my temple

"Hahaha so you enjoyed the show!" Tanya laughed, we turn to see her laughing.

"why? why did you do this why!" Alice stood up and walked her way "oh c'mon is not like you boyfriend and you had never had sex before" she bark.

"That. . .tht wasn't supposed to happend" she cried, Jasper wrapped her around him. I saw Esme crying in Carlisle arms, this was crazy.

"Tanya why would you do this?" she turn to see Riley "oh Riley don't play the innocent card with me cause your as much of fault as I am" he looked down guiltly.

"I know I am but I loved you Tanya you were everything to me-" Tanya cut him off by laughing.

"Oh for the love of god, and you thought I loved you? phuulese Riley you were just my sex toy. Edward never gave in so I used you for my needs I can't believe I would leave Edward for you" she screeched laughing.

She looked crazy "yeah Tanya I did, because I loved you and-"

"Oh my god I know, I know 'you loved me' I heard you, but I don't so suck it up. . . Edward is the totaly package: look, intelligent, athletic, popular, cute bright future and of coarse don't forget rich" she glared at Riley.

"You actualy thought i wanted to end with you with no class or money much less looks just look at him and look at you, your a piece of shi-"

She couldn't finish because I had stood up and slapped her "That's for messing with my family and my fiance, and nobody deserves to be treated like you did with him" I yelled.

I was surpise by my own actions, but what surpise all of us was wat Tanya did next. . .

* * *

**A/N: soo wow how as this? sorry this is late just go time to update anyways tnx for yhur support . . .answe to questions yes this story has like 15-23 more chpts to go I'm thinking it should be over by the end of July or mid August, but not sure anyways don't wrry still got a long way to go ^-^**

**tnksto those that reviewed: UrFan, cbmorefie, TeamEdwardxJacob, DizzyIzzyCullen, Anonymous, Blaqueensha, TiffyBoocullenjonas, Lydiaa0x, Angleface12, snowiewolf, Esme nicold Cullen, Miss Martha, Mrs addiecullen, dr. meow1234, bebeyeah and Cjluvzdecullens nd anonymou tnx guys soo much made my night ^-^**

**love ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	52. the looney bin

**hDisclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

I had never been more scare in my life than right now. I felt the blood from my whole body drain to my toes.

I heard gasps behind me. Everything happend so fast, we didn't expect this.

Tanya's hands came from behind her back, she had untie herself. In her right hand she had a long, thin but sharp blade.

She swiftly stood up grabbing me by my neck "Nobody 'effin move or Bella here gets it" she hiss at everyone specially looking at Edward who was coming my way.

Tanya had me pinned to the wall her left hand on my troath grasping me almost to a choke hold while the blade in her right hand moved up and down my head.

"Let her go Tanya!" Alice yelled "Or what? huh. . .don't even think bout moving" she hiss again while pressing the blade to my cheek.

"I told you Edward that I will have you even if I have to kill this vixen" she laugh evilly "Tanya please let Bella go" Esme sobbed against Carlisle.

"Now why would I do that? this beesh here is taking my Edward away and I'm not going to let that happen" she looked at me.

The look on her face was fera and full of hatred "I hate you Bella, and if I can't have Edward neither will you" she said looking sadly.

"wh- what do yo- you me- mean?" I gasp between breath, it was getting hard to breath.

"Well it will be a fair share, simple as you die and I run and Edward will stay alone" she looked sad at this, but then grin "don't you think Bella?" she pressed the blade a little bit harder this time.

I felt it scratch a little bit, but not much "does that hurt? tell Edward how much it hurts" she purr.

"Let her go you evil demon!" Edward bark prancing our way, but was hold by Tanya's words "Don't move another inch or the girl dies" she growled.

Emmett and Jasper hold him back "stop men" he tried fight them off, but they hold him strong.

Tanya'a grasp on my neck turned stronger, and I felt very difficult to breath. I felt my head turn ad my inside shake. This was it? no God wasn't going to let me die not like this.

I felt my body weakened by the second, I had to fight her, for me, for my family, for my love.

"Bella. . . Bella try!"

"Tanya sweety let the girl go please"

"Bella nooo please don't go"

"Bella I love you please try stay with us" and from all the voices in the room his was the one I heard.

I had to do this, with the little strength I had in me, I pulled my left leg up and kick Tanya and with my hands pulling her hair.

Her heel broke in the process causing her to trip and her hand flew to her hair with a piercing scream.

I felt my self choke on air, I was breathing once again, I saw Esme and Carlisle and Edward run my way. While Tanya's parents took another needle out and a cell phone out.

Alice had passed out on the floor while Rose sat in shock in the chouch, Jas tried to wake Alice up, with no luck while Em was trying to make Rose come back from the shock with no luck either.

Everything was happening so fast, that we didn't realized Tanya standing up. She limped towards Edward raising the bladed in her hand.

I wanted to scream but seem to choke up to do it, Edward turn to Tanya and stood there in shock. Tanya was about to stab Edward when Riley wrapped Tanya in his body.

Tanya started kicking and punching causing her heels to fly around the room. Next thing you know Riley has her pin on the floor, her parents rushed their way, but before her mother could put the needle in her arm.

Tanya stabbed Riley, Rose who had come back from her shock yelled so loud I'm sure it echoed trhough the house.

Tanya's mom injected the liquid one again. this time the liquid was a pale blue color. Tanya yelled and her body shook fast.

"It.. .it bu- bur-rns it burns make it stop! make it stop! argh" she moved and shook crying in pain. I watched in shock and scareness, Carlisle quickly moe toards Riley side taking a look at him.

Tanya hd stabbed him in his should, Esme gave me a light brown liquid. Her eyes ere full of sorrow and pain "here sweety drink this it'll help with the pain in your neck" she mumbble

I nodded dumbly, Edward was holding my hand "it's okay, its over shh its ok" he mumbble, that's whe I realized my body was shaking and I was wimpering.

I let Edward hugged me. Minutes later the doorbell ring and paramedics came in with a stretcher, they put Riley inside and then some people in white uniforms came over to Tanya.

"Hello we are from Forks physiatric medical center" the men said "yes my daughter has um mental problem bipolarism and nrvousism and well from what she did today-" I heard her mother explain.

"yes ma'am she might need to be put inside . . guys put the lady in the van" the men said, the other two man walk to Tanya with a white blanket in hand.

"I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy noo don't take me" Tanya chanted, while they tied her up.

I watched as they took her. in fifteen minutes the houe was clear only ones lft was Esme, Carslisle, Jenks, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice.

I turn to see her still passed out in the couch "Carlisle Alice wont wake up and her heart beat is really fast" Jasper yelled

"Alice, Alice can you hear me? oh my god she is burning in fever c'mon lets take her to the hospital" Carlisle yelled.

I felt the pain in my neck sting, "I want to come" my vice cracked and was really raspy and verly above a whisper.

Everyone turn to look at me and nodded "come on lets go the" Jasper took Alice's tiny body in his arms walking toward the black Mercedes.

Whatever Alice has I hope she gets well soon. . .

* * *

**A/N: soo wow how as this? hope yhu like it? who saw this comiing? anyways omg what wrong with Alice? awe well more sweet tuff to come tho I tnk imma changed the genre in this to Romance/drama instead of Romance/humor considering it doesnt have much humor on wat ya tnk?**

**tnksto those that reviewed: UrFan, cbmorefie, TeamEdwardxJacob, DizzyIzzyCullen, Anonymous, Blaqueensha, TiffyBoocullenjonas, Lydiaa0x, Angleface12, snowiewolf, Esme nicold Cullen, Miss Martha, Mrs addiecullen, dr. meow1234, bebeyeah and Cjluvzdecullens nd anonymou tnx guys soo much made my night ^-^**

**love ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	53. hospital!

**hDisclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

The drive to the Seattle hospital was crazy, to say the least.

Esme and Carlisle had gone in the black Mercedes with Jasper and Alice. While Rose, Em and me rode with Edward in his car.

Carlise and Edward were braking all the speed limits, heck I would have too. Finally after thirty minutes we arrived at Seattle, another ten minute drive and we were there.

The car was full of tension, as soon as we parked we all ran out the car running after Jasper carrying Alice and Carlisle running to the front desk.

They imediatly took Alice to a room, Carlisle follow after the doctors. All the rest including Jas-who they didn't let him enter stayed in the waiting area.

A nurse came and handed Esme some papers, she signed everything needed and then we all sat there motionless.

The waiting was endless and I was gettin worried. What if she was sick? or worse she dies? No Bella Think positive.

My nerves and mind were stiill shooken up by everything that happend today and well all week. All this week my life had changed, in a blink of an eye.

Edward grabbed my hand kissing it every few minutes. Esme had enough after an hour of waiting she headed to the elevator, ten minutes later she came back with coffee's for everyone.

We gladly took them, I felt really exahusted and weak. All this events had me valuing my life more, today with Tanya was really a close call.

After two hours of waiting nether Carlisle or no other doc came to inform or anything and now I was really getting worried.

I saw how frustrated Jasper was, she rubbed his eyes, pulled his hair and stuff. He paced the room and stuff. He had enough after forty more minutes he went to the desk

"Excuse me do you have any info on my fiance Alice?" he ask exasperated, the nurse typed in her computer and shook her head "I'm sorry dr. Cullen is still examining her he will be out with you when they have the results" she said.

Jasper hit the near wall "ugh I should have know, I should have known" he mumbble sobbing

We saw him crying, he look defeated and tired "what are you talking about sweety?" Esme ask walking to him and rubbing his back.

"The day before we left to New york and look for Tanya's family and Riley. Alice looked pale, she didn't want to eat, she wouldn't sleep much her stomach hurted and she would trow up when we arrived at New York after the plane ride she almost passed out, I holded her and ask if something was wrong but she said no but of course she would say that and look now" he sighed.

We all just stared at him, we had no words.

All of a sudden a cell phone started to ring we looked at each other until I realized it was mine, I quickly looked over my pocket's.

I didn't bother to see the I.D caller, wich was a mistake "hello?"

"Bella? oh my god thank the lord your okay? where are you? rumor has it that the police and ambulance was seen going in t the Cullens property what happen?" My mother's voice rang trhough the phone.

I had been so wrapped up in this crazy bubble of my life that I had forgotten about my family, it made me sad it had only been a day and a night.

"Mom? mom calm down mom please calm down . . .I'm okay look I'll explain later I'm at the hospital right now-" she cut me off

"Oh god what happend are you alright or-" I cut her off.

"Mom calm down please I'm okay, Alice is on the hospital we dn't know what's wrong but I can't talk right now okay" I explain

"Oh Bella what's going on? tell me" I sighed "mom later okay I love you but I can't talk now okay bye" I hung up.

I felt Esme and Edward hold my hand ad squeese it in support.

"bella Its okay-" Esme got cut off by Jasper standing up and running to Carlisle who was coming out with anothr nurse.

"Carlisle how is Alice? what's wrong with her?" he ask

we stood up too and stared at a pale Carlisle.

"Guys Alice is. . ."

* * *

**A/N: cliff hanger lol anyways whats wrong with Alice? will findout tomorrow soon anyways I have now changed the genre tnx so much for yhur amazing words makes my day and night go check my other stories ifyhu haven't plzzz **

**tnksto those that reviewed: UrFan, cbmorefie, TeamEdwardxJacob, DizzyIzzyCullen, Anonymous, Blaqueensha, TiffyBoocullenjonas, Lydiaa0x, Angleface12, snowiewolf, Esme nicold Cullen, Miss Martha, Mrs addiecullen, dr. meow1234, bebeyeah and Cjluvzdecullens nd anonymou tnx guys soo much made my night ^-^**

**love ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	54. Pregnat?

**hDisclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

Carlisle paused leaving us loooking in question, Jasper sighed exasperated.

"Seriously what is up with all the dramatic pauses today? what is wrong with my Alice?" Jasper whisper yell.

Carlisle looked at him sadly and shook his head "Alice is in bobanic shock, she is currently sleeping and something more she is quite too skinny has lost too much weight and she is pregnat" he said

It was as if a bomb had exploted, the place was motionless and so quiet. "pregnat?" Jasper and Esme said breaking the cold silence.

"Yes, she is okay we got her stabilized, but cnsidering that she hasn't been taking care of herself good, she was close of loosing her baby and even her" Carlisle explain.

"you mean to say she had a pre-miscarriage?" Rose ask "yes, but the baby is fine, Alice is sleeping right now we have her under observation, but she will probably be released tomorro afternoon and she has to be in bed for the next three days and well take care off" he dded.

For the first time today I think we all let a huge weight off our shoulders ad took a deep breath. We turn to see Jasper still shock

"Jasper are you okay-" he looked up "can I see her?" he ask standing up again.

Carlisle nodded "yeah she's in third floor room 2245" as soon as the words were out of Carlisle mouth, Jasper ran towards the elevator.

We all stood there awkardly staring at each other "so that means will be grandparents? my little girl is going to have a baby?" Esme burst in tears- happy ones I assumed.

Carlisle walked her way and hugged her "yes my love we are" he kissed her and they smiled.

"Oh Em did you hear that? were going to be aunt and uncles" Rose squealed, Emmett took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

I turn to look at Edward he was smiling at his family, I frown what did this make me?

an aunt? I mean I'm not married to Edward yet, but I am engaged to him so that's gotta count for something right?

"Bella stop stressing out and take a break" he mumble, I nodded "hey can we go home I feel really tired and dirty" I whisper in a raspy voice.

"Bella why don't I check you?" Carlisle said, I shook my head 'no' "oh no I'm good I'm just really tired" I said.

They shook their head, but let Ed and me go. The drive back to Forks was quiet, I fell asleep halfway there.

I felt a pair of strong arms carry me inside the house and upstairs, then I was laid in the bed.

I felt numb and buzzy as a fell to deep sleep. . .

I woke up to rays of sun hitting me on the face.

wait a mnute sun? since when does the sun shine here in Forks?

I open my eyes only to be met by the curtains open and an empty space beside me. I sighed and rolled out the window, I stood up and realized I had slept in the dress Rose had put me in yesterday.

I went to my bag an grabbed a pair of panties and bra, but found a jean skirt and a white plain shirt with a jean jacket.

Rose? I similed t the thought and headed to the shower once I was done showering and changing I realised I had a really bad headache.

I remember yesterdays events and I felt horrible, I quickly went out to the room and remember Edward.

He wasn't here again? where was he.

I walked out the room and headed downstairs nobody was there specially Esme, weird I headed to the living room images from last night floodng back I put them on the back in my head once I notice no one was there either.

I went upstairs and checked the rooms knocking but no answers, I headed downstairs to the garage and notice the cars were not there neither Edward's or Roses's.

I started panicking and headed back to the kitched they left? where are they?

oka Bella don't fret is good, I started pacing back an forth and getting worried, I finaly decided to call Edward but it went straight to voicemail.

I sighed and headed upstairs, I was just coming inside Edwar's room when I notice a note beside the lamp.

I walk to it and saw it was from Edward as soon as I read it I gasp and smiled. . .

* * *

**A/N: sooo another cliffy? what's going on? anyways short chpt had a really loooong day I'm really tired no ciff hanger tomorrow tho so review plz**

**tnx to all those that review y'all kno who yhu are I'm too sleepy to go to my inbox and look sorry :[**

**love ya alot**

**-Angie**


	55. Fuffy moment aww

**hDisclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

I kept smiling like I had just found out I won a million dollars.

I re-read Edward's note:

_My Bella,_

_Once again I am really sorry I'm not beside you when yyou wake up, but I have a surprise for you_

_I know how much you hate them, but I'm sure you'll love this._

_By the way, Be ready I'll be picking you up to go see Alice first; the rest are over there still, don't worry from what Rosalie said she looks better, but there is something more._

_But don't dwell on that much anyways. . ._

_be ready my love_

_with all my love_

_-Edward_

I smile once again, I folded the note again and walked over to get my purse. I tied it around my neck and hand.

Walking downstairs again I heard noises, at first it freak me out until I was a familiar bronze head dipped inside a bag looking for something.

I cleared my throath and he looked up, he blush and smiled at me. I walked his way, he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Morning love" that reminded me of the day Carlisle said 'morning' to Esme, and I wonder if our marriage will be as amazing as them.

"Hey" I smiled, but frown "where were you?" I said getting mad, I was still really upset from them lying to me.

But decided to forgive him, after all the I'm going to die stuff I realized 'you never know how long you have with you love ones' might as well cherish that right?

"did you read the note?" I nodded "good cause is a surprise" he laugh.

I stare at him, and rolled my eyes "y'know I hate surprises" I whined, he just kep smiling.

"c'mon I brought donuts, brownies and hot chocolate because yo hae coffee" he sad, I nodded and hugged him thanks.

I just could't drink coffee it will get me upset at my stomach, and it will hurt and I would fall asleep, it suck so I mostly never drank. (true story guys me I can't drink coffee]

After Edward and me finish our breakfeast we walk to his car and headed to the Seattle hospital.

Forty five minutes full of chatter and teasing later we arrived. I got off, Edward quickly rushed my way and took my hand both of us heading to the hospital.

When we got to the waiting area, Rose, Em and Jas were looking really tired.

Rose rushed to me and hugged me "Bella glad your here" she sigh sadly "hey Rose and yes what's wrong"

She let got of me and shook her head "Alice is upset, look Em, Esme, Carlisle and me are gonna head back home change and eat something and later on come and pick Al up is it okay if you stay here with Jas- he doesn't wanna go" Rose explain in a hush tone.

Edward and me nodded "of course Rose you go ahead and do that don't worry" I smile and she hugged Ed and me.

Couple of minutes later Rose and Em left, then Carlisle and Esme follow after them.

Edward and me walk over to Jasper who look like he had been crying. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was all over the place-and no it did not look hot like Edward's.

"Jasper bro what's wrong?" Edward sat beside him, he looked up at us "Bella can you go talk to Alice please" Jas mumble.

I dumbly nodded and headed to the room they gave me, i turn to see Jas hugging Edward cryin.

I wonder what's wrong? is Alice worser?

Oh god please don't let that happend. I quickly searched the room and finally found it, I stood in front of it a couple of moments.

I took a deep breath and knock the door, there was no response. Maybe she was sleeping?

I crack the door open "I sad I want to be alone!" a voice yelled

"Alice?" I said walking in, she looked up, her pale face and puffy red eyes made her look weak.

She burst into tears as she saw me "Bella! Bella" she sobbed, I jogged her way.

She pull me in a big hug, and started crying "shhh Alice is okay... Alice calm down what's wrong" I whisper.

It took a couple of more soothing words before she calm down a little

"Oh look Bella I'm a mess I stain your shirt" she sobbed, I rolled my eyes only Alice could care about clothes right now "I could care less bout it now tell me what's wrong?" I ask

"What's wrong? what's wrong, really Bella I'm pregnat!" she said exasperated trowing her arms in the air.

I nodded confused, she stare at me "you don't get it do you?" she sobbed, I shook my head "no Alice i don't I know your pregnat" I replied.

"Bella I am sixteen, sixteen Bella I'm not ready for a kid, I love them but I have no idead what to do with it... how to feed it or how to shower it and how to putittosleep andhowamigoingto-" I cut her off she had started blubbering by now.

"Now listen here Alice Cullen, stop crying I'm your frien and soon to be sister in law. . .and I am here to support you now you did the math and the result is this little baby that is on the way now stop crying you are a strong and smart girl no body is born knowing everybody has to learn I will help you and I'm sure Esme will too"

"Now you have to grow up for this baby he did not ask to be made but its here there is no turning back now its you and Jas there is a small piece of both of y'all in there"

"now let's clean you up and get you ready for when your released of the hospital" I said

Alice looked at me and smiled "oh Bella your right I shouldn't be freaking out what would I do with out you thanks mom said I could take homeschool next year since imma be a senior, and Jas was so excited he barged in here smiling"

"but I was so freaked I just yelled and said I couldn't do it oh I'm stupid Bella but your right Jas and me wont be the perfect parents but will try" she wiped her tears away.

"That's the spirit" I smiled "can you help me get ready Rose brought clothes and make up" I nodded.

I helped her head to the shower when she was done I helped her change in loose jeans and a tank top with a yellow shirt that said 'I love fries'

which made us crack up in laughter, I straighten her hair letting it fall straight down instead of spiky and her make up all natural.

She looked way better finally I helped her put the yellow flats and we were done.

A doctor came and released her, I was surprise the guys hadn't come up for us yet.

"Ready?" I ask her, she hook her arm with mine "ready" I smiled at her and we walk down to the waiting area.

"Bella?"

"hmm?" I mumbble "what if they are upset with me? or worse Jas hates me?" she ask in a panicky voice.

"Don't fret Alice the wont be, it all happend so fast that well its understadable" I comforted.

"Thanks B for being here" I nodded.

We finally arrived at the wating area everyon was there. Rose had changed to shorts and a top with sandals, while Esme on a dress.

Carlisle was talking to the nurse on the desk and everyone else was around Jasper, so nobody notice us arrive.

"Hey guys!" I said, they all turn and we smiled. Everyone looked shock to say the least.

"Hey! I want to say sorry for how I've been acting with y'all Bella made me see everything right and well I just freaked and well I'm better now I'm so sorry" she said looking at Jasper at the end.

He rushed over to her and hugged her "I love you" they mumble kissing, I walk to Edward leaving them have there moment which they deserved.

He wrapped his arms around me "well let's head home because Bella and me have a realy busy day and specially a realy tiring night" he announced.

Everyone except Alice and me smiled mischevously at me "okay what am I missing?" Alice ask confused as I was.

Jasper whisper something in her ear and she turn to see me and giggle "yaay" was all she said.

"what? what's going on?" I ask worried looking over my clothes, they all acted as if they didn't hear me "oh just a surprise my dear" Esme whisper heading to the elevator with everyone following right behind her.

Arggg This Cullens and their surprises. . .

But I gotta hand it to them I am very curious s to what it is. . .

* * *

**A/N: soo I'm sorry I been lazy lately and well yup anyways here is the next chpt tomorrow is the next update this was a fluffy moment between Alice and Bella? wonder how well Alice and Jasper will cope being parents? and what surpise is awating Bella?**

**hmm tomorrow next update**

**Btw I know sum of y'all did not receive the alert of last chpt so go read the one before if yhu haven't :]**

**Tnx to Fav and alerts and to those that reviewed: My phone is being stupid and I have to got to another window and see the names but thanks to all of yhuu **

**loves to 'ya**

**-Angie**


	56. angry mom and thefirst surprise!

**hDisclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

The ride back home was pretty interesting if you tell me. Alice and Jasper decided to ride with Edward and me.

We joke around leaving the tense and sad mood back in Seattle, and moving on to something better.

Alice already had mdae plans on going baby shopping, I shook my head she would be the one to think about shopping right after getting out of the hospital.

Finally after an eternity- forty five minutes- we arrived at the Cullens house only to find my mom's car there. I spotted her Phil and Nessie sittin on the front porch.

Esme quickly got out and walked their way, I walked hand in hand with Edward right behind her. I gulp this was not good, all I hope is that this wasn't the Cullens surprise.

"Renee hey how are you?" Esme hugged my mother "not so good if you tell me" she replied trowing daggers at me.

"well Isabella Swan finally you showed up, where hve you been? can someone please explan what's going on? I haven't see you in days, Billy Black's family moved to Canada and left church including that nice boy Jacob god knows why? and then you don't show up to church and I find out that a ambulance and stuff came over to The Cullens house and all I want to know is what in the nae of god is going on!" My mom said in one breath

Which I don't know how she managed that, she was red and sweaty from the face. Esme smiled "yes indeed Renee its been some crazy days for all of us why dn't we go inside andtalk about it"

Renee nodded and we all went insde the house. Everyone got comfortable in the couch and soon silense settle in .

"Soo?" mom press on "well yes indeed Alice was on the hospital she didn't feel well but she's better now" Rose explain.

"What was wrong?l mom ask, we all shifted incomfortable "I'm. . .I'm pregnat" Alice whisper, mom stare at her in sock but soon compose herself.

"Well I'm glad your okay and that esme and Carlisle are supporting you the way they have to instead of kicking you out" she smiled at Alice.

It was quiet again, not even Emmet was joking around. "Soo why don't we explain-" Carlisle lunch himself in the story leaving out Tanya and Riley out of the story.

Thank god I'm sure my mother would have gotten a hard attack at the thought of me being close to dying. Carlisle twiked the story telling her we had received sad news from New York, and stuff.

An hour later we decided to order some pizzas and now we were all sittin in the dining table chatting away.

"Anyways Edward has a surpise for Bella!" Rose announced cliking her cup with her fork, everyone smiled at us.

Mom look confused "surprise what is it?" she said, Nesse shook her head, Esme lea over and whisper something andher ear and she gasp and giggle.

"Finally" she mumble, really? everyone got know but me?

"Well this is jut the first part of the surprise" Edwad stood up and walk to the front of the table and look my way.

"Bella tonight infront of my family and your family I want to tel you I love you and I will love spending the rest of my life beside you. . .and that I don't want to marry you only cause a Contract was implied

"though we have to follow their rules anyways I want to ask you properly Bella Swan, I love you I promiseto potect you and resec you as long as we both shall live will you do m the honor of being my wife?" he kneeled infront of me

He took a black box with a silver bow out of his pocket and open it. Inside was a blue heart saphire ring it was silver and littl diamonds around the heart it was just beautiful.

I smiled feeling tears- hapy ones in my cheeck "yes Edward of course I will" I hugged him and he then slip the ring to my hand.

"Why di you do this you had aready ask" I sad touching the locket on my neck "well that night was kindda fuzz for you so I decided to do i today I know it aint romantic and stuff but-" I cut him off by kissing him

"Its enough for me" he leaned down his lips touched mine, we heard the family 'aww' reminding us that they were still here.

"Anyways Its time for surprise two" Alice gushed, I looked around ad rolled my eyes

"Surprise two huh? what is it?" he shook his had and wink at me "you'll see" with that h took my hand and guided me to the leaving room.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys well here it is next chpt up tomorrow love ya my lovelys thanks for yhur amazng reviews makes my day ^-^ anyways I do have a Beta but considering that I update this story almost everyday and I updated from my cell hpone I cant send it to her so excuse grmmar for now**

**tnx love ya ^-^**

**-Angie**


	57. second surpise! what bout the third?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

The family followed Edward and me back to the living room, there was a small tiny little blue box with a white ribbon in it.

Edward walked to the table, and nodded for me to go over to him. I heard the family whisper to each other, I steped in front of Edward.

He grabbed the small box and extended my hand placing the box in my palm

"This is for you" I stared at the small box doubting to open it, I did not want anything expensive that's for sure.

"Well what your waiting for open it!" Mom gush, I heard Nessie and the Cullens laugh "Cam down Renee she'll open it" Phil mumble.

I slowly lifted my hand to the ribbon very slowly taking it off, I could hear my mom sighing and shuffling impatiently behind me making me go slower.

I carfully open the lid, and gasp as I saw a pair of keys.

Keys?

Alice giggle seeing my confused face "C'mon Edward lets take her to see it"

I turn to see Alice jumping slightly, wile Jasper calm her down. I smile I was glad she was okay and that they were back we really missed them.

"Take me where exactly?" I ask worriedly, Edward took my hand and headed to the garage.

Once there Edward walk to the far corner where a sheet cover car, how did I fail to notice that earlier?

Maybe because I was so nervous and lost.

"Go bella" Alice pushedme towards Edward, when I got there he took my hand hading me the keys.

He then turn and uncover a blues and shiny Ferrari, I gasp in surprise.

"OH my" I heard my mom mutter

"Edward what. . .what is this?" I stutter, he smiled nervously

"This here Bella is my wedding gift to you of course is a little early but I want you to drive your own car instead of your mom's" he said.

I stare in shock "Edwad I. . .I can't take this is-" I got cut off by my mom.

"Are you kidding Bella? of course she'll take the car hon" My mom said, I rolled my eyes

"MOOOm please let me handle this" I said, she sighed "Bella take it please" Edward said.

He started pouting and making the cutest face.

"Edward don't you dae do that face on me. . .EDward? Edward stop ugh. . .Edward please" I sighed "take it"

"Uggh fine I will" he sighed and smiled trumphially, leaning down to kiss me. I sighed kissing him back

"I love you" I whiser

"Nope I love you more" he smirk

But our little argument was cut short by Emmett snicering we turn to see the parents looking everywhere very uncomfortable.

"Bella the car is pwetty" Nessie walk to it and touched it leaning to peek inside "and clean" she added making us snicker.

"Of curse it is Ness its new" Alice hugged her, I saw Jasper's eyes shine and look at Alice in adoration.

I knew Alice was going to be a great mom, Jasper walk behind her wrapping his arms around her giving her a realy passionet kiss.

I saw the parents look really uncomfortable now

"Hello guys save that for tonight or get room" Emmett joke, earning him glares from Jas and Alice.

The parents laughed it up a little "well what about the third surprise?" mom ask

I rolled my eyes, alway eager. Alice and Rose giggle "well yes come on lets go inside" Alice said trowing a glance at Carlisle.

"Yes neither does Edward or you know bout this but I'll explan" Carlisle mumble.

I heard Edward gulp, I saw him nervous.

I was too, I wonder what thi thid surpris is?

but I had a feeling i was going to be uncomfortable really awkward too and I was nervous. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys soo how is this? secnd surprise who like it? what's th third surprise? **

**Next chpt up tomorro. . .**

**i wanna give a big tnx to all my reviewes for reviewing: Angleface12, Tiffyboocullenjonas, snowiewolf, DizzyIzzyCullen, Ur Fan, TeaEdwardxJacob, Cbmorefie, Alice, Esme Nicole Cullen, BlaqueQueensha, Iluvtwilight60, Twikarate, and Matthias Stormcrow**

**Big tnxs to my new reader: Matthias Stormcrow for revewing everysingle one of my chptrs and reading **

**Btw yes my lazy faze is over lol anyways love al of yhu tnx for yhur support this story is up because of yhu amazing guys tnx soo much I wanna ask yall if yhu havent gone ad chec out my other stories plz doo theyre being work by my Beta and are being updaed weekly. **

**Tnx and god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	58. third surprise and a trip!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

We all circled the living room, and took a seat on the couches.

"Okay Bella, Edward this third surprie is quie big if you tell me" Carlisle started, he smiled taking the hand of Esme.

"What do you mean quite big?" I ask, Edward nodded in agreement.

"Well first off I'm sure Charie talk to 'ya bout the rules of the contract. . . and well okay bout rule number two. . .no sex" the mood got awkward as he said that.

"Right um yeah you don't gotta-" Edward started, but Carlisle cut her off "Um I have to first off we the family decided to choose theplace ya will go for the three months. . .and we decided Hawaii" it was quiet.

"Oh my that is amazing" mom gushed

"Hawaii really wow" I whisper "yeah we have a beac house there anyways here are your plane tickets you board in two days, and second" Edward took the tickets.

Two days? omgee that's too fast I got nothing packed, but my thoughts got cut off by Carlisle

"Bout he sex Edward none its prohibited" Carlisle flush as the gang snicker, I was blusing and Edward was too.

"ooh um dad we wont-" he started, but Carlisle shook his head "well i'm not ging to get into much detail bout that your old and I'm sure Charlie hs explain everything right. and last surprise is actually for your wedding" he took a folder and keys off his pocket.

"What what is that?" I ask nervously, they all grin except my mom, Phil and the seeping Nessie.

"well this is the key to your future house Esme and us have decorated it and stuff" i gasp.

A house? oh god

"My dad mention something but where is it?" I ask, they grin "Is actually not a house more like a cottage and is right down the other side of our pathway " Esme gushed

Edward an me were gaping our mouths "how cme we didn't find out" I wonder, they laugh.

"Well we never went that way until we moved here and we were kindda sneaky Edward" Esme said.

I saw Edward nod, everyone stood up and walked out from the back of the house, we follwed them back to a small trail in the forest.

A house i in the forest?

We walk half of a mile more and finally we stopd and I gasp.

This was surreal, The house well Esme was right the cottage was beautiful, it wastwo story and made of redish brown wood.

It had glass windows just lik the Cullens mansion and it was surrounded by roses bush and a beautiful porch.

"This. . .This is amazing" I whisper "it is" my mom gushed, really she was more excited than me.

"Wow mom dad thanks" Edward said hugging them. . .they nodded and soon we were all embraced in hugs.

"ayways lets get your bags pack for your trip" Alice yelled and with that we were usherd back to the Cullns house.

Oh god here we go. . .

* * *

**A/N: hy short chpt ik but next on is gonna be loong the trip is coming whoop woop who is excited? ayways I'm really tired yall i had a really loong day I'm sorry dI luv ya review plz**

**Tnx foor yhur review all of yall**

**luv ya**

**-Angie ^-^**


	59. Mood swings and sexy lingerie

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

As soon as we got back to the Cullens, everything got chaotic.

My mom wouldn't stop freting bout the airplane or how lucky I was to go, While Phil just shool his head at everything she said.

Esme and Carlisle told us they would keep the keys and papers to the house until Edward and me got married.

"So guys where exactly are we going on Hawaii?" I ask, Alice smiled and ran for the tickets and showed them to me.

"Maui? we are going to Maui?" I ask shock, from what I've heard it was one of the most beautiful places.

"Well kindda you see you'll stay in Maui for two weeks in the hotel, Grand Wailea Resort and then y'all will move to Kauai where our beach house is at and from there if ya want ya can go visit places around Hawaii for the months ya will stay there" Alice explain.

I was beyond shok this was too much, I was going to just technically 'chill' and lay back for three months?

"Wow really? mom, dad thanks" Edward hugged them, they just smiled "your welcome hon your father and me went to Cancun and Acapulco which is in Mexico for our honeymoon years back we thought beach was great for ya too but instead decided on Hawaii for yall" Esme smiled.

I saw my mom gape like a fish "can I tag along?" she ask, I turn to see Phil whisper something in her ear and she blush.

Great now I have to bleach my brain out "okay well Bella know what this means?" I stare at her "Shopping of course" Alice squealed, making us flinch.

"Oh no you don't Alie you have to stay in bed for the next three days" Jasper said, Al pouted "but I want-" Carlisle shook his head at her before she could finish "No Alice sorry"

She was on the verge of tears now, she cross her arms "Alice babe?" Jas said, but Alice shrugged him off and frown "Alice?" he insisted "bring me choclate Icecream Jas" she smiled

Poor Jas seemed lost "what?" Alice rolled her eyes "I'm craving chocolate Ice cream bring me some please" she pouted, Esme and mom giggle.

Jas turn to look at us in questioning "Jasper son Alice will be having mood swings and cravings for the next three or five months" Carlisle explain.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock and we all laughed, but Alice wasn't happy "Jas my ice cream" she hissed, Jasper nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"What?" Alice whined, we all mumble our nothings and looked anywhere but her.

Soon Jasper return with the whole bucket of ice cream and handed it to Alice. She looked up and shrieked

"Jasper withlock Hale do you hate me?-" Alie ask, Jas look even loster "do you think im a pig? I don't want the whole tub I want a little bit" Alice yelled, Jasper ran to the kitchen again.

We all silently laugh at the scene in front of us "geez I hope Rose is not like that feel sorry Jas men" Em joke, but shut up by the glares of Rose and Alice.

"Umm yeah I think Bella, Renee, Esme and me are going shopping c'mon girls bye Alie" Rose waved as we saw Jasper coming back and Alice about to yell.

All five of us, including Nessie ran out of there hearing Alice screech and then yell at poor Jasper.

"Yup she's irritated maybe telling her she couldn't shop was a bad idea" Esme mumble. We climbed her car

Esme and mom at the front while Rose, Nessie and me at the back "wonder how the guys are doing?" I ask

"Don't know and don't care is shopping time" Rose squeal sounding much like Alice. . .

"Yeah let them get used to it" Mom smiled, I saw Nessie shook her head.

We chatted as Esme headed towards Port Angeles mall. . .

*Mean while back at the house*

E pov

"Jasper I don't want ice cream anymore immget fat and then your going to leave me because I will look like an ugly fat whale" Alice sobbed

Jasper look so helpless "No Alice baby I wont I promise, I love you and I will be here for you" he smiled holding her hand.

She stoped and grin, but then it faded "no your lying! your lying and then yourgoingtoleave me for thoseaorexic girlswhodie ofhunger" she babble crying.

"Alie no I am not okay I love you and you wont get fat our baby will be growing that's all" he soothed her.

"Um well me and Phil are going to got fishing see ya later boys" dad and Phil practically ran out of the house just like mom and the others had.

"See I'm annoying now everyone is leaving I'm going to be a fat annoying whale" Alice cried "hey Em totally forgot come with me to Seattle I wanna get some stuff for Bella and our trip" I saw Em grab his keys waved at Al and Jas nd ran to the front door.

I stoo there "well c'mon eddie what you waiting for?" he yelled, I shook my head "well guy I'll see you la-" Alice cut me off

"You too brother leave! you don't love me either" Alice cried, Jasper glare at me as he hugged her, I took that as my cue and walk outside.

B pov

As soon as we arrived at the mall we headed to the stores, I ended up trying tons of sundressed bikinis shorts and sandals. Big hats and sunglasses.

I bought tons of clothes and the rest did too- for them- after enless hours of clothes I check the time.

Five my stomach growl "hey guys mind if we grab a bite?" I ask, the nodded and we all carry our bags back to the car and came back to the food court.

"okay girl final store" Rose announced as we finish eating "can we leave already im tieeed" Ness moan, we giggle

"What do you say I buy you and ice cream cone and we go to one more store?" Rose propose, Ness thought about it and smile nodding "deal strawberrie with a cherry on top and sprinkles and chocolate sauce pwease" she giggle.

As soon as Ness got her Ice cream, I was being dragged to the most emberresng place ever.

Victoria Secret. . .

"No please I don't-" I groan "Oh Bell suck it up c'mon you need sexy pj's and lingerie" Rose giggle smiling evilly, I groan at what she mean.

"Yeah you do sweety I doubt you and Edward will be able to conceal the rule" mom giggle, I groan blushing like a tomato "Mooom shh Esme is here" I said.

"Oh honey I understand Imma act as if he is just another boy instead of my son for now okay" I blushed but nodded.

Soon they were trowing me all kinds of clothes if you culd call it that.

A pink thong, a see trhoug bra? I don't wear this

Oh my what in the world is this?

This was going to be the most awkwardest things from our trip. . . specially with this, wait are those cheetha panties? oh my. . .

* * *

**A/N: he guys sorry I didnt update last night I was busy with stuff but how is this? is longer anyways if ya know info on places they can go during hawaii tell me pleace cuz I know nothing but the info I get from the internet. and ooh sexy lingerie? will Edward resist? Oooh ooh Alice having mood swng omen poor Jasper hhaha well here y go**

**need reviews my loves plzzz lova ya**

**tnx for yhur support go chec out my story 'was it an accident of fate?' it has been updated**

**love ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	60. The bdggining of a new adventure!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

After shopping for five o six hours we went back home with Esme's car really full.

The ride back home was really chatty, Nessie had falling asleep on the car.

By the time we arrive nobodys car was there. We grabbed bags after bags and went inside, only to hear sniffles and sobs.

"Promise me that you wnt care how fat I get" Alice was mumbling "I promise Al, I love you and I will never leave you" Jasper pleaded.

I turn to see the rest and e headed to the kitchen for now, once we heard they were done we walk back to the living room.

They looked up, and Alice smiled "Hey guys I see you bought tons of stuff" she seemed more herself now.

"Yeah Alice and we bought tons of stuff for B" Rose gushed

"Yeah and se was so stubborn" I shook my head

After a couple of good minutes Alice seemed much better and everything was going good until she spoke up again.

"What did you get for me?" she ask smiling, everyone got quiet and just stare at her.

She started bursting into tears

"Yo-you did not bring me anything?" she cried, Jasper shook his head and glare at us.

Oh god, not again. Think Bella think, oh I know

"I did!" I chirped in, I drop my bags and searched for the one. There we go, I grabbed the pink Victoria Secret and handed it to her.

Alice face lit up, she stoped crying and took all the emberresing garments from me.

As soon as she saw what was inside she burst out laughin

"Really Bella from all the things you do lie is not one of them, you think I'm going to save you from sexy lingerie? nah huh" she laugh.

"Now come take this back" she handed me my bag as everyone join in laughing, I blush dee red.

All of a sudden she stop laughin and ran towards the stairs "Alice?" we as quickly and worried

" I gotta go pee" she yelled

We all laugh, after that I headed upstairs and put all my shopping bags on the bag. I started packing everything, yes including those emberresing underclothes.

I heard the door open, and a few seconds later a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. he nuzzle his head on my hair and sighed, I giggle at his musings.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" he mumbble and I giggle

"are you ready?" he ask

"ready as I'll ever be" he laugh, he spun me around and looked down at me. Leaning down his lips touched mine and soon our toungues were battling with each other.

I stumble with the bed and feel on top of it, Edward followed behind me falling on top of me still kissing me. The kiss turn more heated, My hands tugged at his hair as he suck my bottom lip and I made that emberresing sound as he hiss.

His body press to me and the I knew what had him hissing, I could obviously feel the hard-on he had.

We both separeted eventually gasping for air, he nuzze his face on my hair again

"Ready for bed?" he ask awkwardly, i'm sure he knew I had felt him. I turn to see him looking down and slightly pink.

"Edward?" "Edward look at me please"

He looked up his green eyes dark and full of emberresmnt and lust?

"Yeah?" he mutter

"Look this three months were going to be alone and I know you a um guy and its a little more hard to um supress you guy need" I was blushing tomato red by now.

"and that well I..." I stumble by my own words, he smirk

"Bella you are very atractive and I'm sorry I just can't control it but if getsyou uncomfortable I will leave you alone" he said serious.

I sook my head "No its okay I'm actually flatter that you want me in that way, because you do right?" I ask shyly.

He smiled "Bella I love you and like any guy that loves his girl of course I want you in that way and every other way, but I wont force you into anything and will wait the time needed" he kiss my lips

I smiled against him "Okay love you too now lets sleep got a really long day tomorrow" he tangle the cover over us and son we were wrapped around our arms and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to Edward's arms around me, I smiled as I took him in his face was perfect, his straight nose ad cheeck bones. And the purple eyelids that hid his green eyes I sigh.

Through everything we've gone through I knew I love him and he love me. I was going to stand up and freshe up but a pair of long arms pulled me back.

"Morning" I mumbble, he smiled "morning" he open his eyes and looked into mine, we stayed like that until he started leaning down to me.

In a kiss? oh god not now

I shook my head and he lookedat me confused "Haven't brush my teeth" I mutter covering my face "me either, plus kissing you is a sign of love knowing that you have flaws and i accept with with them" he took my hads of my face

"Edward" I groan

"Please bella I love you, come on" He leaned down and this time I left him he was right I loved him and he love me.

"Love birds wake up gotta along day" Em yelled banging the door, we both groan

"Well Bella its time" Edward said and I nodded slowy

This was the start of a new life and a new adventure which I'm sure will be great

* * *

**A/N: here ya go guys late but here sorry i'm no going to waste your time wth my boring why's just gonna tell youu I've been feeling really dizzy ltely dont know why and sick so yeah anyways hop ya like it nxt chpt they go to hawaii finally yaa**

**check out my stories plzz *pout cute pout***

**love ya review pz nxt chpt up tomorrow**

**-Angie**


	61. Welcome to hawaii

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

"Bella take care kiddo" Phile hugged me, I smiled at him "I will Phil thanks and please take care of my dear mother" I added

I saw my mom roll her eyes at my statement, I giggle but then I got sad again.

"Bella Imma miss you better bring me a present okaaaaay" Nessie ran to me and hugged my leg, I laugh and bend down to hug her.

"Sure thing Ness be a good girl for mom 'kay and I'll call you I love you Ness" I kiss her head, she had tears on her eyes "wove you too" she cried

I looked up to see my mom with tears on her eyes too.

"Oh my baby is so grown up now" she embraced me in a hug, I lean into her. It wasn't like me to hug or show my emotions everyday but today was the say I will.

"Bella com here" my mom pulled me to the edge of the Cullens porch, from the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens say goobyes to Edward.

"Yeah mom what's up?" I ask as I took in my mom's espression

She looked nervous, worried and emberrased?

Wonder why?

"Bella sweety I'm a women and I know that temptations happend and slips too so here just for precaution" she handed me a black plastic bag

I looked at her confused, taking the bag from her I looked inside and once I saw what it was I wanted to faint.

The blood from my face drown and I'm sure I was blushing like hell right now

"Mom? mom I don't think this will be needed" I whisper looking towards the Cullens and seeing they were headed our way

"Bella yes they are. . .condoms are always needed in situations like thisnow you might be a good girl but when the lust is big they're not no stoping so take 'em" she pushed to me.

I was bout to protest when, I saw Esme and Carlisle with Edward stand beside us.

"Bell please take care and call when you land okay" Esme hugged me

"I will Esme" I replied, Carlisle hugged me

"So what's inside the bag?" Edward ask "need me to pack it?" he added

I blus deep red, I notice Carlise and Esme smile at my reaction

"No, no Edward is something mom just gave me I'll pack it in my toilleter bag no worries" I sigh, he lookeat me curiously but nodded.

The rest of the time was spent saying goodbyes and soon we were about to board our plane

We turn one last time to wave at all of our family before we climbed the plane, this was going to be a long and short ride.

Hawaii here we goooo!

***time later***

"Bella we are here" someone mumbble

"Shh i'm trying to sleep" I groan

The voice chuckle "I know silly but we have to get off the plane"

As soon as Edward said plane, my eyes flied open

"We landed already? I didn't even get to see the scenery" I whine as Edward push me out the plane he just laugh a me

Soon we had arrived at our amazing and when I say amazing I mean it hotel.

The nie conierge guide us to our room and left us to settle, I quickly ran to the front window ad open it.

I gasp at how beautiful the scene looked, I could see the beach from here the waves moving back and forth it gave me a calm yet soothing feeling

The sun was just setting when Edward wrapped his arms around me

"beautiful isn't it? " I whiser leaning back

"Nope, yourmore beautiful" he mumbble, I smile and sighed

"Well let's shower because tomorrow we have a big day to explore around" he added

I looked at him and I turn to nod at him

How hard ca this trip be right?

wait did he said shower? oh god

* * *

**A/N: he guys so here it is! how was it? so um thank for yhur concerns I think I'm getting a summer cold I know how lame can I get lol but I love ya so her it is **

**We have a couple of chpts to go but still afew I'm quite sad to see this story grow so fast :'( lol bt anyways but no worried got sumtime**

**review plz plz plz and check out my othr stories**

**thnxfor reading ad reviewing**

**luv ya**

**-Angie**


	62. First day

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of fate?**

* * *

B pov

The rest of the night had passed much better than I had thought.

Edward and I had taken turns showering and then we headed to bed, Edward wrapping his arms around me.

I woke up to light hitting my face, I open my eyes confused.

Forks was rarely sunny, then last nights events came rushing back to me.

I sighed in content, I felt soft breathing behind my ear. I turn around and saw how Edward looked so peaceful while he slept.

I ran my hands over his hair, it was soft and so array.

"mmm Bella that feels so good" Edwards mumbble as I massaged his scalp.

I giggle "I'm glad your enjoying it" I replied

"I am but we have to get ready, we have some places to visit" we both groan but stood up.

After freshening up, we changed.

I put my blue bikini under my shorts and a white cami with ablue flower printed on the center of my stomach. I braided my hair into the side and got my tiny back-pack with snacks and waterbottles.

I walked out to find Edward dress in kakhi shorts, a blue t-shirt his chucks and a similar backpack.

"ready?" I nodded at him

"Hey wanna eat break feast first?"

"Nah I'm not that hungry today let's go" I anwered

The first stop was hiking on one of the forests, the scenes were amazing. Wild flowers grew pretty much everywhere and the forest was green- no not Forks green- Island green.

Rays of sun shined through the holes that the trees provided. I tripped a couple of times, but Edward was always there to catch me.

Our seconds trip was going canoing on the river, it was fun but tiring. The river was beautiful and we could get great views from here.

Our third stop was the waterfalls, I couldn't contain my excitement as I saw how the water flowed down and hit the water bellow it.

This place was magical, I turn to look at Edward he stared at me and smiled

"wanna go in?" I ask playfully walking towards him

I droped my back pack beside his. He smiled and shook his head 'no'

I pouted "Why not?" I whined

"Bella I'm not dress for this" he mumbble

"Hmm okay mr. I-am-not-dress-for-this. . .I am so I will go inside the water" I added lightly

He stare at me wide-eye as I took my shirt off revealing my bikkini?

Oh god? bikkini?

I forgot, I looked up to see Edward staring at me in a smirk

"So you came pepare huh?" he ask grinning crockedly

I blush ten shades of red covering my face with my hands Edward walked my way and hugged me

"Bella hey sh" did he think I was crying?

I used this to my advantage and pushed him towards the water.

I started laughing and giggling sobbing for air, that isuntil I noticed he didn't come up.

I looked around

"Edward?" I whisper pnicking a little.

"Edward? Edward don't play with me like that" I yelled

"Edward i swear if-" I got cut off by landing inside the water

I came up gasping fo air, I open my eyes to see Edward laughing at me

"Ugh" i groan I swam to the edge and grabbed my shirt hunging my bac pack on my arms I sprinted to the trail.

I heard Edward's footsteps behind me, but I did't stop he had scaed me and bad and I was upset with him.

"Bella wait up please I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you" he yelled

He kept running behin me apoligixing until we arrived at he hotel. I had eough after the thirty eight time he said sorry-yes I was couning.

I turn t him

"you scared me and and I love you okay don't do that o me again for a sec there I thought I had lost you-" I sobbed out

He took me in his arms soothing me

"Shh I'm sorry Bella, let me make it up to you okay" he took me in his arms to the room.

He order room service and soon everything was forgiven and we enjoyed the rest o the afternoon with each others company.

* * *

**A/N: short cpt again were getting close lk 20-25 more chpt lol ik too lonng yet short wel hope yhu like i'm not feeling to well so this is what I coul type toda plus my internet n phone were being stupid with me so yeah**

**tnx for yhur amazing support yhu have no idea how much that means to me thank yhu my loves**

**luv ya**

**-Angie **

**god bless**


	63. Hello? Nice to meet you!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of **

* * *

B pov

The next days were petty much the same we visited different places. We went to the beach it was quite fun and we learn a lot more stuff about each other.

I was really happy here I completly forgt about what had happend a week ago.

We called our parents and we told them we had a great time, they said they were okay and good, Alice is a different case.

She was getting morning sickness all the time she wouldn't eat, everythin caused her to vomit. She had lost five pounds, and mood swings were worser now.

My dear mother had emberrased me last night asking me how was the package of condoms she had given me. I blush tomato red, causing Edward's curiousity to peek but I told him it was nothing.

After the twentieth time I had swore to Renee that Edward and me had not have sex she stoped asking.

In a couple of days we were going to the other Island where Edward's beach house was.

The people here were really nice and friendly, and their accents were kindda cool if you ask me.

Right now Edward and me were at a juice bar by the beach, people were swiming other tanned while others chatter with ther family.

"Is that okay love?" I heard Edward ask, I realised he had been chattering to me before I zooned out in my thoughts.

He was still staring at me waiting for my response, I blush deep red.

"I'm sorry what?"

He laugh and shook his head, taking my right hand in his he lightly kissed my ring finger where my engagement ring stood.

"I love you soo much my love, you should have seen your face. I was talking and your eyebrows were scrunched together and you were biting lip.

You looked soo adorable like you were thinking so hard and there was a moment whe your cheecks flushed bright pink" he explain.

I giggled covering my face with my left hand, he took it off my face and holded it in his just like he did with my right.

He stare back at me his green melting eyes boring into my plain dull brown ones.

"Bella my love, never cover your beautiful face from me okay? I love you and you should never be emberrased to tell me or ask me something" he leaned down.

Taking my lips with his and kissed me slowly. . .But we got interrupted

"Oh look at them Marcus don't they look so adorable"

we turn to see an older women about her late 60's her hair was greying and she wore a long white dress and sandals with a big beach bag.

Beside her stood a man with pale papery skin, he was smiling at the wome he too looked in his late 60's.

"Indeed mio amore they remember me of the time I was wooing you" he replied in a british accent to the lady.

Who I assumed was his wife, she smiled at him and blushed, they looked so inlove even though they were older you could see it.

The turn to look at us and smiled

"How long have you been married my lovelys?" she ask Edward and me.

I bushe deep red and I sae Edward grin.

"Actually we aren't married yet, we are engaged but not married" Edward reply.

"Well you two look like you have ages of marriage, I know love when I see it" The men -Marcus I think she had called him said.

I saw Edward look at me his eyes shining with love and I smiled blushing once again.

"Indeed I'm Sasha this is my husband Marcus" the lady introduced herself and her husband.

I notice she had this accent too but it wasn't Brit or anything by that style but it was European though.

"Nice to meet you my name is Bella and my fiance Edward" I finally answered.

The lady- Sasha put her hand in mine

"Nice to meet you sweet Bella mind if we join you two?" she ask

I looked at Edward and he nodded

"no not at all why don't we go and eat lunch together over there?" I said

We walk to a table of four and sat they waiter came and took our orthers.

"So Bella how long have you two been dating?" she ask

I looked at Edward nervous, sould we tell them the truth?

"Actually three months, you see my family and her family go waay back, but they moved and our families before moving had us engaged before any of us were born" Edward explain.

Sasha eyes widened as Marcus too, yup its the 21th century who wouldn't be shock

"Really well that's nice look let me tell you a story my husband Marcus and me have been married for 49 years and it wasn't love at first sight either" Sasha started

She continued "when I was born I'm 64 and he is 67 by the way anyways when I was born times were different, my parents were really old fashion and they saw that things were chaging

But the wanted the best for me, I was born in Italy and He was born in England when I turn sixteen my parent told me I needed to settle down with a good men" she looked at Marcus

"I told them I was young and wanted to travel and learn they got upset with me, I ask to be sent to England a private scool there I begged for one whole month and they finally accepted

I was excited I knew English and Italian I quickly settle in England at my 17 years, my second week there I was strolling the streets when I bumped into him" she pointed a her husband who smiled at him

"I was upset, he apoligized and begged me to fogive him he had dropped coffee on my new the stubborn lady I am I said no. I kept seeing him every morning I stroll trhough that street and every day he will do something differet for me" she smiled as her eyes glased with memories

"He gave me a Violet, but I was allergic to them he then sang me a song the next time he read me a peom ad every day he did something, and slowly I was falling for him. He ask me on a date a month later and I accepted soon we were both conffesing our loe for each other"

He took her handin his and kissed it, I turn to see Edward looking at them with admiration I smiled at Edwad as he turn to look at me.

Sasha continued again

"But every love has its bump three months later I received a telegram from Italy my prents wanted me back, I didn't know why but I told Marcus and he got sad but told me his parents requested his presence back in London where they had moved

we promise to see each other away and we parted ways, as soon as I arrived to my parents the told me I was engaged, I stare at them in confusion and they said I was engaged to this men who had a good family" she scrunhed her eyebrows together.

The waiter had brought our plates, but neither Ed nor me made a move to eat we were so engrosed in Sasha's story

"I decline and told them I was inlove they told me the had made an arragement and that I was to marry this stranger next week, I told them I wasn't and they told me I had to. I was so upset I pack my bags and was bout to leave when they lock me up in my room

The had me locked up only giving me food and stuff till saturday which was supposed to be my wedding day with this stranger, from what I heard he was from a rich family that live in London they had met the family the first time they visit me in college"

She shook her head and smiled

"Mother got me ready, but I love Marcus so much I put a fight but nothing work I was finally at the curch steps when I tried to make a run for it but my father slapped me across the face and told me a treaty had been signed

I finally put my veil on coering my face, but when I enter the curch and met my future husband I was shocked and frozen there in the altar waiting for me was the love of my life Marcus Volturi" She closed her eyes

I gasp, this was like a farytale

"Yes and walking to me was my love but I had no idea she was her, my parents did the same with m locking me up and told m nothing about my future wife, but when I took the veild of off her to kiss her I was the happiest men on earth" Marcus finished for her.

I had tears on my eyes, I felt Edward grabbed my had under the table.

"That is just so surreal like afarytale it is just so amazing" I cried, Sasha hugged me

"But don't cry my love were together now, and when I saw you two I saw a strong and terefying past but a strong and amazing love that can beat all tha between you two" she said

I smiled and saw Edward nod, and he had tears on his eyes too

"Yes we have seven kids now we live in New York actually" Marcus explain, I gasp

Seven kids? wow? I wnder if Edward and me will have that many?

"Really my family and me stayed in New york into recently. . . wait a minute Volturi? as in Volturi commercial company?" Edward ask shocked

Marcus smiled "yes son I am theproud owner of Volturi Commercial company" he assured

"Wow you are one of the biggest of NYC" Edward grin "I am quite honor to meet you" Edward said

"Oh thanks son" Marcus laugh

"So you have seven kids?" I ask sill unsure, this lady did not have a body of hving seven kids she was pretty fit.

"Yes there is Felix, Demetri, Aro, Heidei, Jane, Alec and Irina" Sasha laugh

"Wow" I gasp

"Yup I own'Sass' clothing line" added "nah huh? omgee my sister inlaw Alice she is crazy abut that clothes" I giggles

"Really well here is my card and my persnal number so give us a call kids when you ever visit NYC give us a visit too" We stood up and nodded

"Of course" Edward said, I took a irational decision then and there

"Will you cometo our wedding?" I pleaded,the all including Edward turn to me shocked

"Really you want us in your weddding?" she ask

I smiled "You two just shared your lifes with us so wy not it will be an honor to have you two assist" I said

they nodded "of course wen is it?"

I hadn't put thought to it but now I had the wheels on my head were wroking had

"In five months will sen theinvitation and info bout it" I said

Edward gasp his eyes wide as saucers

"Okay hon thank you for this and will see you soon such a pleasure metting you" they hugged me ad a frozen shocked Edward and they left.

"So five months?" Edward snapped me from my thoughts

I looked down blushing

"I. . .I don't want to wait plus we hadn't put date and I thought if maybe i put one now-" I started blabbering but got cut off by Edward kissing me

"That's perfect with me now that i see there exist real love I want that with you and more" Edward grin

I blush "Really?"

"Really, really" he kissed me again

"seven kids too?" I said against his lips

"Maybe eight or ten?" he grin

I slaped his chest playfully

"Hey I am not a baby making machine" I yelled

He laugh and we stare at the sun set behind the water

I wanted just that, a great life just like Sasha and Marcus had. I know it wouldn't be perfect but with love everything is possible.

"Now we have to tel the p'rents" he mumbble

we both groan. . .five months. ..

* * *

**A/N: so here it is a super sweet moment and more characters added what did yhu think? sorry for not updating last nighht but I was feeling still sick to my stomach nasuated and stuff but I'm better so updatesshould be normal now**

**tnx for yhur review quite dissapointed on the lack of review tho I use to revieved 15-20 review now I receive 6-10 :[ I love yhu thoug much much**

**thnx for yhur support**

**luv ya and god bless**

**-Angie**


	64. making love? is not making love?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of **

* * *

B pov

Edward and me had gone back that night and actually disscused the wedding.

We decided since it was June we would Marry the first week-end of December. Things were plan like, tell the parents. Get cateres, clothes, decorations, church, venue, and much more.

But things got a little steamy with Edward. Maybe it was just because of how close we had gotten in the past week, or just cause each day that went by we found we wanted each other closer.

And no its no just because of sex, but also like if he gets sad I can feel it is that close how we've got.

The next couple of days we used to enjoy the rest of our time in Mauai. We put off callin the parents and telling the bout the date for the wedding into we flied to the other island.

Days went by fast, the parents suspected something was up in the morning when they called to say we had a good flight tomorrow.

We were leaving towards the other Island tomorrow. We tried to act normal but of course our family wasn't fooled.

"Edward?"

"hmm" he hummed

We ere currently curled up in the bed my head on his chest and he played with my hair idly.

"Bella what's wrong" he sat up taking in my worried expression.

"How do you think our parents will react?" I ask castin my eyes down to my hands.

Edward lifted my chin up with his finger and smiled assuringly.

"My love it will be okay" he whisper leaning down.

He kissed me the kiss was slow at first. His lips were soft against mine and tasted just like him.

Soon the kiss had intensified, our hands were roaming each others body. His stayed at the back of my spine trailing patter up and down.

While mine played with his soft hair. Soon our breathings were uneven and I was gasping for air.

But his lips didn't leave me, he left butterfly kisses and on my neck and jaw.

Moving up and down, I felt my hands go under his shirt rubbing his abs. His skin was warm under mine and it felt hot, really hot.

Next thing I know he is leaving open mouth kissed to my neck and jaw and his hand cupped my butt.

I squirm under him and he hissed as I brused his now painfully noticable arousal.

"Bella. . ." he moaned before attacking my lips once again.

I was starting to wrap my legs around him and my hands pull his shirt up as he massaged my butt.

But he abruptly stoped breaking the kiss, he backed away slightly. My legs droping and my eyes castin down to the floor.

Did we cross theline? did he not wat me this way?

I was blushing and panicking looking down, I was so emberassed.

"Bella? Bella look at me" he cupped my face and make me look up at him.

I felt petite under his hypnotizing gaze, he looked at me in love and lust.

He pecked my lips

"I want you in every way a men would like his girl, but I will not make love to you until we are married. I love you with all my life" he started.

I just stare back at him, tears feeling my eyes teathening to spill soon.

"I love you, we can learn and explore from each other, but making love doesn't only mean having sex" he whisper laying me back down.

He kissed the fresh tears that slipped from my eyes.

I closed my eyes, while he kissed both of my cheecks the my forehead and my two eye lids.

The pecking my lips. Movng to my jaw, I open my eyes staring back at him curiously.

He then moved to my hands grabbing both and kissing each finger he took longer in my ring finger.

"This also count as making love" he whisper

He moved down and kissed my stomach he then moved up laying his head right over my chest. His ear was right in my heart.

"This is making love just you and me here sharing this feeling. . .we don't have to get naked and do all that to make love my Bella because as long as two people that love each other

are togethr sharing this beautiful feeling like this, is making love" he mumbble.

He spend the rest kissing every exposed of skin like my neck, my face, my shoudler to my hands and finger. then my legs.

"Don't kiss my feet they gross me out" I whisper, he rolled his eyes playfully but nodded

He was right this was making love we both just kissed each other, he tracedd my face with his hands then I did the same.

We moved to our hands and it continue like that, no need to get naked or anything.

"Bella" he pulled me over to him I layed on his chest

"listen to my heart beat for you, I love you with all my heart" he said

His heart increaing its beat, I kissed his chest and smile laying there

"I love you too" I whisper

***Next day***

WE woke really early packed our bags and soon we were heading to the small airport.

Less than two hours we had arrived at the other Island, which I had forgotted its name.

We took a weird looking cab and soon we were headed to the outside and secluded parts of the Island.

The way to the beach house was just as tricky as the path way Th Cullens had back home.

But I gasp as I saw the house once we arrived.

It was familiar yet different to the Cullens back home.

It had all windows just like the Cullens mansion and it had just the same touch just more tropical look instead of sophisticated.

The men soon left leaving Edward and me alone, he carried me trhought he door even though my attempts fail to put me down.

The house more beautiful inside, it had bamboo furniture and a big kitchen. I spotted a big window walking to it I gasp.

It was a door that showed the beach and i was amazing.

Edward wrapped his arms around me

"Look" he led me to another set of french doors or windows and I gas again.

The was a swimming pool and far to the other end I could spot the beach.

Edward led me on he took a left and went straight then another left. and then I saw a jacuzzi tub.

"Wow"

Edward grin at me, he was bout to kiss me when his cell phone rang.

He answer and quickly put it in speaker

"Edward Bella? how was your flight" Esme ask

"hi Esme ad good" I answer

She giggle we could hear the rest of the family there including Renee and Phil and Ness.

"So um will lave you two to unpck and settle down" she started but Ed and me cut her off.

"Actually mom we have to talk to al of you all" they all started whispering to each other wondering about what.

"It abut the wedding" I added, at this everyone got quite and it was time.

* * *

**A/N: s my excuse is my phone internt was being an ass and wouldnt let me save my document last night so i gave up and stuff but here it is my loves**

**so romance? lust huh? and the parents what will they think? wo's ready to see Bella and Edward tie the knot?**

**okay qestions I forgot to do this back at my other chpts yhu sare your anwer and I'll sare mine okay?**

**1- What age was your firts kiss? what kind of kiss was it?**

***my first kiss wat at 13 yrs old and the guy i was dating took me by surprise and just attack my lips sticking his toungue dow my troath neddls to say worse first kiss ever**

**2- if you marry or are marry how did you plan/or want your wedding?**

***I want mine to be (note I'm 16] to be romantic and small yet cute but not over the top.**

**3-What age will you consider your self ready for sex?**

***I really don't judge but my opinion is if you feel ready and got the right stuff and protection and yhu feel like its right go ahead but my opinion for me is wait for marriage**

**4-who wants to marry Edward?**

***I think we all know what the response is lol**

**plz answer this question it helps me get idea of what kind of wedding ExB will have and just get to learn more about you all**

**tnx for yhur support next chpt up tomorrow, btw I am already working on my next drabble story plot that will be up after 'the contract' ends but idk yet I am nervous about it tell me what yhu think my love**

**Btw tnx for all yhur amazing reviews I love ya! so much nd appreaciate very single one of yhu that read and review for taking thetime to read this :] tnx**

**-Angie ^.^**


	65. Telling the parents

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of **

* * *

B pov

The line was quiet as Edward and me took deep breaths preparing to tell them about our wedding plans.

"Mom, dad, Renee, Phil and gang" Edward started making the family chuckle nervously.

"Yes" everyone mumble

"Well as y'kno were engaged and stuff, so we- Ed and me wantedto announce to yall that we have set date to our wedding. . .its going to be in five months the first week-end of December" I rushed out so fast.

It was quiet for three solid seconds, as everyone processed this news.

"Omgee I can start planning? dress, flowers, music, and oh maid of honor and. . ."

"What? was the rush?"

"Hah Jas pay up!"

"Bella didn't I give you that box of condoms for a reason"

Right after those words left Renee's mouth everyone busted out laughing, I turn to see Edward shocked staring back at me.

I immediatly looked down feeling the pink blush take over my face.

"So you use those two weeks to go at it like rabbits" Em whooped

We heard a smacked and some 'shut- up's' from the parent. Then some sighs and gurmbles too.

"Condoms?" Edward mouth to me, I blush and shurgged "will talk later ok?" I whisper, he nodded

"Mooom no its not like that, Edward and me hve yet to have sex so no, is just that considering that we are engaged and soon start college we decided to just put a date" I explain

"Yes plus meeting Marcus and Sasha Volturi was just another little push we needed, they really have made us see real love" Edward added.

"Volturi? as in that commercial compay and 'Sass' clothing line?" Alice screech

Ed and me rolled our eyes, only Alice will remember clothes right now

"Yes Al her and please calm own look once we get back will start plan-" Al didn't even let me finish

"Noo look yall take your time Rose, mom and Esme will have to get on the foo, music, decrations, tables, guest list, clothes, colors oh its so much" Al mumble

"Al please stop" Ed started but we heard Alice start sobbing

"please let me plan your wedding? can I be your honor maid?" she begged on the line, we heard the rest chuckle

"Yes Al you can" I sigh giving up, I heard her squeal and clap.

"Good but what about your dress and-" I cut hr off this time

"Sasha gave me her personal info I might give her a call and ask her to desing my dress and the maids dress maybe" I said

"Haaaa yes yes yes!" Rose for the first time yell, I laugh "Okay well I'll call and see ok?"

everyone agreed ad after some more explanation we hung up saying our goodbyes.

Once we had hung up, I sigh in relieve. Everything was okay, hopefully Sasha agrees to make our outfits and stuff.

"So. . .condoms?" Edward whisper

Oh god not again, I blush and nodded

"Yeah, is that my mum was well I guess looking after both of us and stuff and y'know" I whisper

He laugh, like all big belly laugh. I looked up at him and he embrace me "oh my Bella" he whisper

I just shook my head. . .Well aleast we got over the worst part I thinkk.

hopefully Alice doesn't go over board, imma have to tak to her bout it.

hmm how bad can she be?

* * *

**A/N: so here it i lovelys! so starting next chapt things will move faster. and will be jumping up and down. . .okay so here I need sum help with Bella's wed so answer the small questioner at the bottom plz.**

**Tnx to those that shared there thought and answer the uestions last chapter: Snowiewolf, Mrs. AddieCullen, Paramorelova101, Ginervamariechaseeverdeen and TeamEdwardxJacob**

**Tnx guys for yhur thought and to my reviewers too tnx yall. . .now here is the quest**

**1- what colors should Bella choose? keep in mind it will bea december wedding**

***I tnk Royal blue but idk**

**2-Her dress long or short?**

**3- Where should they honeey moon?**

***I think Paris or Italy but wat do yhu think somewhere else?**

**Well plz help me and answer the quest plz it'll hep me waay moree plz?**

**luv ya **

**-Angie ***luvz yhu*** ;]**


	66. Alice and the wed plans?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of **

* * *

B pov

When I told Alice she could plan my wedding I never thought she will get like this.

It had been three days and only three days we had arrived at this Island, and Alice had already sent me;

A document in the computer with, pictures of Themes, colors, food, music, shoes, decorations, flower arrangements and god know what else.

She had aslo mailed me seven catalogs of weddng dresses including one of the 80's- 'to get inspiration' she had said.

I rubbed my eyes as I looked over the pics se had sent me for the theme of the wedding.

Since it was going to be during the winter she had sent quite a few themes; Winter in wonderland, The shining star, The snow globe, Red flower and my favorite one the ice wedding.

The Ice wedding theme was a theme that was decorated in small trees that light up in a royal blue light, the tables will be cover in royal blue mantel with silver centerpieces in the shape of a snow flake.

It didn't sound that nice but once you saw the decorated picture it look amazing, but of course no that I had choosen blue and silver as the color of my wedding every decoraion will have those two colors.

Except for my dress, it will only be white. I have yet to pick a desgn they were so many to chooe from.

I had calle Sasha earlier and she had agree to happily design my dress and themaid dresses. She had schedule and appointment for next month in NewYork.

Yes that meant we had to cut our trip short, but considering that we didn't have that much time, I guess it was okay.

I sent my now chosen info to Alice in an email and texted her too, I felt Edward stand behind me.

"Hey love what have you choosen for our wedding?" he ask sitting beside me, I smiled at him "well the theme and colors" I showed him the stuff.

He gave me his pointers and views on the stuff and it really help me specially that he was actually trying not like the usual grooms that only nod at their fiance's when the ask something.

The next week or so went by really fast and the more I saw it the closer we got to leaving this amazing place. . .

Edward and me had visit different places and stuff it was really refreshing to see all those views.

And when I saw it was already time for us to go back to Forks.

I sighed as Edward and me climbed the plain, I looked one last time at the beautiful island before going in.

The six hours back to Washington were long and tiring in the first class seat, seriously second time in a firs class seat. I guess having a Cullen as your fiance did help.

Once we arrived to Rainy town Forks- yes it was raining, I felt down.

I missed the sun and waves, the warmth and the beautiful green forest. The magical beach house, the water park, and the water falls.

We headed home quietly, but once we arrive the peace and quiet were out.

"Bella, Edward?"

"The love birds are here!"

"Whoo the wedling are here!"

"Awe none ofyou got a tan?"

"How was your trip?"

Everyone embraced us in a hug, I saw mom, Phil ad Nessie here too. Ever since the day e announced the wedding date.

They had been spent most of their times here, specially if it was summer, but summer was ending now.

It was the third week of August now, and the wedding day was closer.

"Hey everyone wer good, the trip was fantastic thanks Carlisle, Esme and yes we are her-" before I could finish

Alice was pushing me inside, I did notice her bump was noticable now from what she toldme she was three months.

"Bella I'm glad your here, okay so I got a few samples of wed invitation and the mantels ooh and also samples of center pieces I want you to choose" she usher me inside.

I had just gotten here did I really had to?

"Yes B you do" Al said

Opps was I talkin out loud?

"Yes B you are now come on" she pushed me inside everyone following behind us

This was going to be the longest five months ever. . .

* * *

**A/N: so here it is guys, how was it? told yaits gonna move quite fast :] Im sad to say we only have a couple of chapts to go and its over :'( thisstory has grow up so fast but yeah**

**btw im torn between writting my two drabbles so idk which one to choose so idk but I'll porbably post my new drabble next week not sure tho more info in ltr chpts**

**Tnx so much for those that help me with Bella's wedding s here it is:**

**Colors of wedding: blue**

**Dress: long and white**

**Honeymoon: Italy**

**So anything else? ay quest or adds you want me to add just tell me, I will soon upload the pics of the dresses ad stuff **

**tnx so muc guys**

**luv ya**

**-Angie**


	67. first month

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**check out my other stories - "On our wedding" "Have I seen you before?" "Was it an accident of **

* * *

B pov

*First month* [August]

The first month was actually pretty laid back, we spend more bonding time with the family.

Alice was a little temper turned, she was either mad or really sensible about everything.

At first Alice was yelling about the colors being too dark or too light. Then she would be like all happy we had chosen royal blue and white as my wedding colors.

At times it really confused me, she had poor Jasper running around like crazy when a cravin hit.

Specialy when Rose, Em and Jas announced that by the end of August they will be going back to high school, the had now singed up to finish senior year here in Forks.

Alice was so sad that she would be home school she burst into tears. Then she yelled at Jasper not to cheat on her or she would- yeah let's not go there.

Today it was saurday, and I we were all just finish eating break feast- I was now leaving with the Cullens- yes in Ed's room.

But anyways all of us-including my family were watching tv in the living room.

"Bella!" Alice screech, we all looked up to her. Her bump more visible now. Three months already. . .

"Yes?" she gawked at me like I was crazy

"Did you all forget? Sasha is coming to Forks today from NYC to do the fittingsof your dress and Rose and mine for bridesmaid and also for Esme, Renee and Nessie" she explain.

"Oh gosh Al your right c'mon B let's go pick her up" Rose, mom and Esme pulled me and Ness out the door.

Edward smiled and mouthed 'sorry' at me as I rolled my eyes.

As soon as we picked Sasha did introductions we went back to the Cullens house.

"Your back?" Em yelled as soon as we went in

"Yes and were going to Esme's studio so please don't bother us" Alice yelled heading upstairs.

Sasha waved at Edward and followed us up, once there she droped her heavy black kit, her purple bag, and her purse.

"So girls let me get this straight, first Bella dear I'm glad to see you again" she embraced me

"It is Sasha" I smiled

"Ok so this little jumpy gal here is Alice right? and this is Rose, your two bridesmaid right?" I nodded at her

"Okay so here we have Renee your mother and Esme your mother in law- and mother of Edward and lastly wehave Renesmee or Nessie your sister and flower girl" she stated

"Correct"

"Amazing well ladies please take a sit" she walked to her black kit and opened.

Inside wer tons of blue lace and material cloth, beeds, pearls, diamonds and muc more.

"Okay here we have the royal blue you want for the bridesmaid, and this here is for Esme and Renee. Now I'm going to show you some designs Considering

that Alice is pregnat from what you can tell I will design your dress two sizes bigger, because by the time the wedding come you'll be seven months right?"

Alice pouted but nodded "yes but I want something cute short and sexy that will not make me look that fat"

"Yes, okay I can make that happend. . .now Rose dear, your not pregnat so I'll take your fittings but tell me what kind of style would you like?"

Rose thought bout it, she then smirk.

"Well I'm tall, so I want something long and strapless that hugs my curves y'know" Rose explain.

"Okay hold on giveme fifteen min"

we stare at Sasha wo had take out a sketch pad and a legal pad. She lookedup at Rose and Alice.

"Can you tell me both of your height?" she ask

"I'm 4'8" Alice smiled

"I'm 5'6" Rose grin at Al who pouted and rubbed her swolled belly.

I took her hand and smiled in assurance that everything will be okay, she smile in comfort.

"Okay lets see" Sasha started sketching and after twenty minutes o looking at Alice and another twenty at Rose she sighed happily.

"Okay ready" she walked over to Alice and open her sketch book, there was a petite girl that look like Alice drawn, she wore a beautiful dress.

I heard Alice gasp

"That dress is amazing just like I want" she squeal "okay hon well this will be your bridesmaid dress" Alice practicaly bounced of the chair in happines.

She walked over to Rose and showed her another sketch, just like Alice shehad drawn a sketch of Rose with a beautiful long flowing gown that showed Rose's every curve.

"Wow, that. . .That's amazing I love it" Rose whisper yell

"Okay girls remember the color will be royal blue, okay now Esme and Renee what are your height?"

"5'3" my mom whisper

"5'4" Esme giggle

"Okay ladies tell me how do you want your mother of the bride-groom dress to be?" Sasha ask turning to a clean page

"Well I want a one sleeve knee lenght dress that is tight enough from my stomach and the rest well you put your touch in" my mom sigh happily

I giggle, she always dreams too much

"Okay what about you Esme?"

"Well I want a V-neck flowy kind of cocktail dress long from the back short from the front" Esme explain

"Okay lets see. . ." in forty five minutes of Sasha sketching and erasing she finally sigh happily again.

"Okay here" she brought my mom her sketch and she squeal in delight "This is amzing" was all she said

Esme was more conservative "it looks gorgeous already and your still don't make it"

"let me take your sizes" she took all of our sizes incuding Ness and mine.

"Okay princess what will you like?" she grin at Ness

Ness smiled and blush "I want something pweaty and sparkly with puffy tutu at the bottom like a pwincess" she giggle

"aww okay hon lets see" fifteen minutes later Ness was glowering that she will look like a princess.

"Well last but not least the bride!" Sasha stare at me, everyone else squealed, giggle, laugh o even whistle- mom.

"what bout you Bella how is your dream wed dress?" I blush lookin down.

"I'm sorry guys but can we have this privetly I want my dress to be a secret" I mumble

The groan but didn't press on leaving sasha and me alone.

I showe sasha my sketch and ideas and soon we were both engrose in the final sketch

"what do you think?" she ask, I almost cried "its beautiful and here I chose the material I want this" I gave her the lace and she smiled knowingly.

"Thanks Bella" she hugged me

"Oh Sasha I should be the one thanking you" I whisper

"You'll look beautiful that day" I smiled and nodded and all my fears were out of the window.

First month completed. . .four more to go. . .

* * *

**A/N: okay guys here it is not much ExB but this is the wed process will see them soon. ..okay so sum annoucements.**

**First of all, I've decided to invite you guys to E and B wed who wants to go? okay so heres the plan, if you want to be mention on the weddng guest list and the wedding chpt and receive a personal fake invitation (its a PM with the wed info] then **

**Review give me a name it can be yhurs or jst a made up one, and yhu will receive a PM from me -which is the invite- and will be mention on my story so okay?**

**Secondly: I have decided to uploade the two drabbles I have been working on for a months now: I wasjust going to post one after this one but decided not to, more info bout that tomorrow though. . .**

**some of yhu ask if there will be a sequel well I hadn't really thought bout it and no I doubt there will sorry just an epilogue. . .maybe outtakes of a diff pov or something but not sure yhu tell me **

**well that's all for now oh btw I a calculating that by next week this story will begone *sobbing* I wanna cry its grown up so fast but idk yet lets see. . .**

**luv ya review plz**

**-Angie ^-^**


	68. second month

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**PLZ READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM IS IMPORTANT! TNX N REVIEW PLZ**

* * *

**B pov**

*Second month* [September]

School had started a week ago for Rose, Em and Jasper, Alice had stayed home. Her new mentor- teacher Thea had been arriving at nine in the morning giving her class until three thirty.

Alice was not happy, but had to suck it up. Rose gloated bout how many nice and bad people she had met in school. I knew some of the girls she talked about, and was glad she could make friends that fast.

This was the second week of September, Esme, mom and me had started choosing the style for the invitations and the venues for the wedding.

We started naming people we knew, family, friends or just acquanticies that we had met before.

Alice was busy completing school tasks right now to be too involve but she acually manage to put her opinion in every now and then. Edward and me, even though we lived in the same place did not spend as much time together as before.

I was either too busy planning and choosing stuff with the wedding, and he was busy working on Newton's sports store to be together. Only at night would we actually cuddle say a couple of love words before falling to deep slumber.

Two weeks passed and I had finally chosen the style for my invitations, also had picked out five places in Seattle for the venue of our wedding. Esme had made appointments to go check them out and also with the invitation company.

All that was left to do was do the wedding list to calculate how many people will be attending and look for a place big enough for them to fit, and also order how many invitations to make.

Today we were all sitting in the Cullens living room, and yes all of us- including my family and the guys.

"Okay? okay?" but they wouldn't stop talking amongst each other "I said enough! we are here to discuss the guest list" I spoke up

Everyone looked up and looked apologetic.

"Yaay finally I a so happy, Bella I was thinking that maybe we could use blue for the borders and put this bow on the center toping it off lace oer the words and also-" Alice was getting carried away.

"Alice, Alice please stop I chose the style for my invitations so thank you but I chose my style okay" I said

Her lip tremble and it seem like she was about to start crying, but hold on and didn't which I was thankful for. Jas was glaring at me, while Edward glared at him.

"Sorry B now continue" she murmured

I nodded taking out my legal pad out and a black pen

"Okay so lets see so far Esme and my mom have thirty people in the guest list already from their sides, now today I want you help on inviting not muc but trusty people" I explain

"First off from me we have; Sasha and her husband Marcus, Carmen and her husband Elezear and Angela her boyfriend Ben

My 'friends' Jessica, Laure, Mike, Tyler, and Eric now who else?" I wrote down my names adding to the list.

But I surely did not see what was coming next

"We could invite my friendsfrom school-"

"My teacher and oh also the girls I met at the mall-"

"The coach from school will be on the-"

"Oh my collage from the hospital-"

"OOh our cousins from NYC-"

"What about Sasha's -"

Everyone yelled out at once, Esme, Renee, Nessie, Edward and me stare at them wide eye and in horror.

"Can you please be quiet, I thought adults were more civilize than we kids!" Ness yelled softly, making everyone in the room turn to look at her.

"Opps"

"My bad"

"Yeah Jas shut up"

"Excuse us"

They all replied apolegetic, we rolled our eyes.

"Okay how bout we start one by one, Alice you up first tell Bella who and why" Edward pointed at Alice, who clapped and stuck her tounge out towards the others since she got to be first.

"Yaaay! okay first of all Thea, she's been such a good and patient teacher with me this past month. and her husband Edgar" I nodded jotting down the names.

I looked up waiting for more but getting none, it look like everyone else was shock too "what?"

"Is that all?" I ask, she nodded "okay Jasper" I added

He smiled and nodded "Well I was thinking In Rachel her boyfriend Liam" I scribble it down "Em?" I ask

He shrugged "I guess our cousins Lilia and David and also Sasha's kid's Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heide, and Irina" he finished

"Rose?" she smirk

"Well I was wonderng if I could invite my new friends from school" I smiled and nodded

**[so here is yhu guys] -hope yhu r ok by being Rose's friends in school-**

"Okay there is Ginerva Everdeen, Adelene Antoine, Sweetie, Luna, Shaunta Tatiana, Alex and Angie" she smiled

"Cool I saw some of them during lunch last year" I comment "they are really nice, and excited to come to your wedding" I smile

"Well I am flatter and glad to invite them to my wedding" I finish writting and turn to look at Phil and Carlisle.

"Oka gentleman's Carlisle?" I ask, he grin

"Thanks Bella, and um Dr. Gerandy his wife Aileene" I nodded "and Phil" I smirk

He gave me the evil eye for leavng him last.

"Okay Bee let's see Coach Marcus and his wife Martha and coach Hernandez and his wife Lola" I groan knowing my two worst p.e. teacers will be invited but nodded anyways.

"Okay guys so we got the guest list done and there will be counting this new guests and addings the ones we had. . .seventy five people" I sigh.

More than my taste, but I guess they were from my family not over the top. . .They all nodded

"So the stuff for this is done?" Rose ask

"Well tomorrow Ed, me your mom and my mom will go check out the venues in Seattle. . .and no Al you can't go because Thea will come" I said before she could protest

She pouted but nodded

*Next day*

The whole day was actually pretty hectic, starting by driving all the way to Seattle with both of our mom's gushing over how beautiful everything will be.

The first venue was dull and really small in real life, nothing like the pic in a website, the next one were either too big or didn't have the light we needed.

Until finally we went to he last one, it was beautiful, outside was a big garden where pictures could be takes. Inside was just big but enough for one hundred guest which was perfect for me.

With the decorations I'll choose it'll look divine.

"This is the one" Edward and me mumble together making our mom's and the manager from he venue 'aww' us.

Making me blush. . .Second months down. . .

Three more to go. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so there ya go, thoseo yhu that gave me yhur name to be invitedwill receive a PM message- the invte- tomorrow so be ready. . .we are getting closer to the end. and I am quite sad by next week this story will be done.**

**I know sum of yhu r sad to see this gone and i am too *sobs* and sme of ya want to know what lse do I have prepare. . .well guys I have my nw drabble fic, the first chpt is ready and the story will be posted tomorrow I hope yhu follow me on that one, it will be just lk the contract updated every day if yhu like the contract yhu will like this new story but more info on that tomorro**

**now that'sall for now next week I'll post the third drabble and I'm really excited btw check out my other stories plzzzz :[ *Pout***

**Luv ya thanks for reading**

**-Angie**


	69. third month and sorry

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**GUYS ALERT hey i feel really horrible right now no isnot my health but something that i'm sure everyone knows about plz read the A/N at the bottom it has more explanation. As to why i didn't write and send the wedding invitations last night**

**thank for yhur support, I luv ya review plz**

**-Angie /3**

* * *

**B pov**

*Third month* [October]

This had to be one crazy month Alice was now five months in her pregnacy. We had all been so excited about what she'll have,today she was going in to check and do her sonogram.

The guys had been doing well in school, Edward had gotten upset with Mike in the Newton's store. Because he overheard that Mike wanted to go out with me now.

To say the least I was quite shock he didn't get fired. Edward and me had gone shopping for his tux color and stuff.

I also went and got the decorations for the venue, we had decided to hold the ceremony here in the church then move to the venue in Seattle.

I took Alice and me, we went for flower arrangements. We picked white chirstmas flowers that sparkle with tons of little diamonds on top.

Alice choose a royal blue ribbon to be hanged in the door of the church, also we picked out white tulle for the benches on church.

We had picked out a set of blue lights to be hanged on the tress we had booked for that day. The cenetrpieces were glittery snowflakes with blue shining lights.

The invitations were ready too, they had arrived a week ago. They were even more beatiful that in the picture.

I stare at the blue royal words:

_Edward Anthony Cullen & Isabella Marie Swan_

_will unite their life together in love and faith on. . ._

"Guys!" I got interrupted by Alice yelling, I looked up. Edward, Em, Rose ad the rest were coming in.

"Hey Al, Jas what up?" Em ask

they all sat around the couches, Alice and Jasper were grinning really wideb Al holded a white envelope in her hands.

"We know what it is. . ." she paused as we stared and smiled at them

"So what is it?" Em press on

"Its a boy" They both glided

"Omgee Al congraulations I'm so happy to hear that" Rose and me rushed to her hugging her.

As the guys man hugged, this months was pretty easy, third month completed. . .two more to go. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys *looks down and sniffs sadly* well I'm sad, this was hard to write I'm ususally so pumped when I write my stories, but since yesterday I felt horrible.I guess it is because of the things tha is going on with Rob and Kriss I just can't bring my self to believe it, it has to be a stunt!**

**I feel confused, I'm still in shock I can't bel ieve it. And I feel grossed out and just plain numb about all of this specially for Rob, Idk if all this scandal is true r not but its horrbile to see that rob is being humiliated this bad. **

**Everytime I think bout Edward and bella I see them, I'm totally Team Robsten and I don't judge but I feel so sick aboutthis crap, also hearng all the haters trhowing all that bad stuff at us**

**The Twihearts twilightlovers laughing at us and at Rob is just horrible, I don't know how but I will get strenght to write this and my other stories. I just keep in mind is not Rob and Kris were writting about but Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.**

**I need all of yhur support and stuff so plz I need encouraging right now thanks for sticking with me next chpt up tomorrow. . .if yhu wanna join me on my real Face book - isnot twilight relted but just me- plz tell me I'll sendyhu the link**

**Also guys I will send the invitaions tonight r tomorrow, after half of the shock is gone, thanks and sorry for this**

**-Angie **

***Sobbs and looks down***


	70. Fourth month Alice? fight?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**I'm back! who missed me? cuz I missed yhu all- ik it was just a day but c'mon yhur important to me y'know**

* * *

**B pov**

*Fourth month* [November]

If you would have told me a year ago, that I would be planning my wedding and trying on my wedding dress for the first time, I would have laughed in your face and told you 'are you kidding me?'

But yes indeed, today al the girls- mom, Esme, Nessie, Rose had flied to New York. Alice had too stay, because of her pregnacy, she was bigger now.

We were currently at Sasha's house trying our dresses on

"Here you go girls. . .and Bella come upstairs with me your dress is there" she smiled, everyone else groan at this.

They hated not knowing ho my dress looked, but I like it that way. I follow Sasha upstairs leaving the rest with there dresses so they could change.

"Okay hon he. . ." she got cut off by my phone, I look apolegetic at her

"Hello?"

"Bella? hey how are you? I was wondering? did Sasha have my dress? will it fit me? omgee I also found this really cute blue chandelier for the main table ad I was wondering if I could add maybe red to it, it'll look fantastic and also I-" I cute her off

Lately she had been wanting to tae over my wedding, now I understand she is sensible, and soon to be my sister and all but this is_ my wedding_ and I want it this way not that way.

"Sorry Al no is just look, I'm about to try my dress on and I-"

"Yaaay can you send me a picture please promise I wont tell and ooh is it pretty cute? does it have ruffles? or blue" she gush

"Al no stop please, I wont reveal anything" I hiss with out meaing to

I heard some sobbing "Bella please I wanna know please just a peek" she pleaded

I sigh "Sorry Al but-"

"Y'know what Isabella your a selfish person who doesn't are about aything esle but you" she yell

I knew it was the hormones and her pregnacy making her say all of that, but my ego had to comment back.

"Well really? because your an addicted whiny little spoil brat who does nothing but cry when she doesn't get something" I reply angrily.

Oh god what have I done?

"Al? Al I'm so sorry I-" she didn't le me finish

"I hate you" she said hanging up, I look up to see Sasha looking everywhere but me. I had to fix this.

My phone rang again "will you excuse me again?" I ask Sasha, she waved her hand

"Go ahead sweety" I nodded

"Alice I know-"

"I'm sorry too" I smiled "I'm sorry for not telling you that sooner IsaaaBeellaaaa now don't call me" and she hung up on me again.

I yelled frustrated "Bella calm down she's pregnat her hormones all over the place" Sasha whisper, I nodded wiping tears away furiously.

"Your right but I have been confused, tired, happy, excited all at the same time" I said

She lookd warmly at me "Oh hon its okay is the stress of knowing the big day is almost here. . .now you love Edward so come and try that dress on" I nodded

I gasp as we enter the room, there stood the most beautiful dress ever. . .

And I knew everything will be okay, Edward and me love each other, I will fix things with Alice. . .yes it'll be alright.

Half of a month completed, the brida shower is next and soon I will be Isabella Cullen. . .

just some weeks more. . .

* * *

**A/N: I'm back guys and feel bttr still feeling bad bout the situation but I believe in 'Robsten' so yes will survive this. . .tnx for all yhur support on all of that**

**So Bella and Alice fighting? Bridal shower soon? Btw I sent the invitations out already :] hope ya can attend lol**

**BTW i uploaded my new drabble fic so plz check it out plzz here is a small summary:**

**Name: The mistakes we make**

**Summary: "He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled -But why would they believe me? he's after all 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. ..**

**plz *puppy dog eyes* check it out :] thanx fo yhur support "Go Robsten' we ca do this stay strong!**

**-Angie ^_^**


	71. bridal shower!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Here it is guys. . .hope yhu likeit, in request Em and his joke are back nd there is more talking! :]**

* * *

**B pov**

*Fourth month* [November] - still

Bridal shower?

"Here B" I took my blue dress from Rose hand, I couldn't believe that in a week I will be a married woman.

It had been a week since we came back from NYC, Alice had been ignoring me since the call. I had tried fixing the problem but she just didn't coperate.

I walked over to the side of the room were she was changing, I could feel the res stares on the back of my head.

I stand infront of her, she of coarse didn't even look a me.

"Alice?" i tried "for godsake fine Alice, don't talk just listen. Look I know that what I said was awful, and I am soooo sorry about that, is just that after hearing you say that about me I snaped.

Plus, I was and still am a little stress about the wedding, and you trying to take over it didn't help my ego much. I know that I-" I got cut off before I could finish.

A pair of skinny arms engulf mein a hug "Bella" she sobbed

"Bella I am so sorry to, it was my fault and I was being a whiny and bossy but it kindda stung to hear it out loud. From my bestriend, B I'm sorry forgiveme" she mumble

"Oh Al of coarse there is nothing to forgive" we hugged as the others 'awe' us.

After a few more hours we were all done pampering and stuff, Esme ad mom headed downstairs as Al, Rose and me looked at each other in a pproval.

I decided to keep the bridal shower within the family only, including the guys. This was outta make a good night right?

We headed downstairs, hearing our mom's and the guys.

"Oh Eddie you ready for the honeymoon"

"Yeah gonna get on it like rabbits"

"Shut up dumbo"

I could hear the girls laugh beside me at what the guys discuss down stairs making me blush.

They all quiet down as we came in. . . we had sorta made a make over well the first part atleast the rest will be done on the day before the wedding.

The wedding. . .on more week. . .

"Bellayou look gorgeous" he whisper behind me, making me jump slightly.

I blus as I turn to face him, his green eyes staring at me intensly

"I love you" he mumble "I love you too" I whisper

Soon our mouths were united parting as both of our tounges met.

Our kiss was about to get intensfied when. . .

"Gaah get a room you two"

"PDA?"

"We have kids in the room"

"Oh my eyes, my poor eyes have been scarred for life"

Jasper, Alice, Rose ad Em tease, Ed and me broke it up turning to see even the parents smirking at us.

"Realy Em, I'm sure your eyes are more scar at what you and Rose do than what you just said" I half tease, but that made him coward back.

Making everyone else laugh "well why don't we get this show on the road" Alice yelled

She came and hugged me surprisg the guys, yep they had seen us ignoring each other the past week so it was shock.

"Okay let's eat yall" Esme and Renee moved to the kitchen as we settle at the table.

They had made Pasta, bread stick, cheese sticks, salad, chips and salsa with chiken soup.

We ate our food joking around, which I had missed planning a wed, is really stuffy if you tell me

"So guys were have you two love birds decided to honeymoon?" Em wiggle his eyebrows

"Hmm" I looked at Edward smiling "well Italy actually, considering that Paris wasjust too cliche y'know" he announced

"Whoo gonna get busy" Em yelled, I rolled my eyes. Em and his crazy joke.

"Oooooh is game time" Rose yelled as we finish eating, all the guys turn to look at her confused- well except for Carlisle and Phil.

"Which one?" Rose ask us, Alice stood up retrieving a paper from the table "here" she handed it to Rose.

"Okay we got he virgin game first, then we got trust your partner, and find your partner, how well y'know your partner and lastly the most communicated" she announce

The guys pale at hearing the game names

"S'not that bad" I assure

We played all the game, Rose an Em lost while Al and jas won a gmae Carlisle and Ese won 2 games and mom and Phil on while Ed ad me won every sngle one

The rest of the night was spent chatting and jus having fun.

Another month completed one more week and I'll be married.

* * *

**A/N: here it is Yall sorry i didn't update yesterday was a busy day...and well this week this story is finish I'm sad, but it will remain up after is finish so if you wish to read it again.**

**anyways here it is and thanks for yhur suppot on 'Robsten' I'm happy btw check out my new story its a drabble if yhu haven't plz**

**luv ya**

**-Angie :]**


	72. Big day part 1!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Here it is guys. . .THE big day!**

* * *

**B pov**

"Bellllaaaa wake waky eggs and backy!" I open my eyes to be met by my mom's

Toda is THE day, I smile sitting up.

"I know mom" I looked around, I was currently in my house since thursday, Alice had said the bride and groom were not to see each oher until the wedding.

"Okay hon well go freshen up the girls and Esme will be here any minute, Phil left ten min ago to the Cullen's to help and change with the guys" she explain

I nodded the girls were to get ready here while the guys at the mansion.

I stood up and walk to my drawer as mom left out of my room. I took my 'sexy' lingerie out and my dress towel headng to the bathoom.

I checked the clock, 5:45, I rolled my eyes. They would wake me up at this time, shaking my head I strip my clothes off and going in the warm water.

I sigh as my tensed muscles relax. After fifteen minutes I had finish but decided to just welcome the warmth of the shower relaxing my self.

But of course that wasn't possibble, I heard someone bang on my close door.

"Bella Swan, get your behind out of the shower so we can get ready" Alice yell.

I sigh and turn the water off, after I dried my self and put my transparent white panties and the lacy bra wrapping my self around my dress towel.

I walked out to my room and gasp, Ese and mom were in my bed fixing all of the boxes that contain clothes, shoes, flowers and jewelry.

Alice was in my vanity fixing the make up as Rose plugged in curling irons, straightners, blowdryers, combs, hair spray and god know what else.

"Bella!" they all yelled, soon Alice and Rose had pulled me to the chair.

"Make up of hair?" they started arguing on what to do first finally setting on hair and nails.

Then moving to the make up, and I passed out- well fell asleep.

"Bella wake up" I open my eyes to see Roe and the rest staring at me "Huh?" they all lugh at me "I said wake up" I guess I was looking confused

"so what am I doing?" I ask "well its. . .eight forty nine, and so far were done with your make up and hair all you need is your dress, shoes and jewelry but its still not time for that" Rose explain

"So just sit there and look pretty until were fix everyone else" Al finish, I nodded "can I look at my-" I didn't even get to finis

"No!" they all yelld I jus nodded, I turn to see Ness with her hair curled and on top of her head laid a blue flower tiara se was still not dress eiher.

Bu the time everyone was done it was lunch time, we order chinese take out.

After eating I check the time, 1:10 just one hour and a half and were supposed to arrive at the church.

"Hey time to change! Ness you first" Alice yelled

They dress Ness in her tutu dress, it was made of tulle of the bottom from several blues, glittery, it had a braid belt on the stomach and a bow on the chest she looked adorable.

Mom change next into her short one strip dress it had ruffles at the side and a little diamonds on the stomach corner.

Esme's was a high to low dress with silver on some parts.

While Rose was a long hugging curved one, Alice was a sequin dress high to low too.

but Now it was my time. . .more hours and I'm married . ..

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the lenght is just I had som stuff going on and this is all I could type I'm kindda in a depression state, my crush was such a jerk to me the other day and well. . .yhu ca imagine. . . I tried postin the links of the pics of their clothes on my profile but its being dumb n wont let me post so I'll try tomorrow **

**BTW I did a twitter acount couple months ago. . .i forgot my password after i logged offf that day and i finally remember it so its all new to me n i decided to use it formy fics so if yhu hav a twitter and wanna follow my info on my sotoris ask for the info or I'll post my name thing next chpt plz :]**

**Btw they are like 4 or 5 more chpts left :( I hope yhu follow me on my new drabble 'The mistakes we make' go read it and review it plz and added to yhur alerts or favs plz**

**luv ya**

**-Angie ^-^**


	73. Wed problems?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Here it is guys. . .THE big day!**

* * *

**B pov**

I couldn't believe I looked this amazing as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My mae up was all natural wile my hair was pulled up in a bun with a french braid to the side.

I looked at my dress, it was made of lace with a small train following the front was covered to my chest, but my back was open to reveal my creamy skin.

In my waist was a darker shade of white ribbon tied to it, I smiled at my self. My eyes looked joyous and excited.

"Oh sweety you look beautiful" my mom mumbble as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank mom" I whisper, Alice walked my way with my bouquet of white flowers.

I took a deep breath "ready?" they ask

"Ready" I nodded, we headed down the stairs towards the limo, with the girls trailing behind me.

The guys including Carlisle and Phil had left to the church to receive the guest nd stuff, I could feel my nervousness coming back.

We climbed in, and soon we were heading to 'La push' church.

The ride there was fast, and soon the limo wasparked infront of the church.

I could see people waiting for me like; Pastor Elezea his wife Carmen, Angela, Ben, Jasper and Emmett. . .

I saw Alice and the rest squeal in delight "well B I'm sure the rest of the guests are inside, will go make sure everything is ready so you can go in" Rose explain

"Yes sstay here with Esme and Renee" Alice finish as she and Rose headed out.

I just nodded seeing them walk towards the rest at the church.

"Bella don't stress, Ed is inside wating for you hun" Esme smiled assuring me, I nodded.

"Yeah hun is okay, your day will be perfect" My mom squeal

But before I could reply her phone rang, I'm sure it was Alice calling to say it was safe for me to come inside.

My palm's started to sweat from my nervosism "Hello?"

My mom listen quietly to the other person, her eyes soon looked warily at me. She said 'yes' the cover the mouth piece of the phone.

"Bella its for you" she whisper nervusly

I frown, if it's not Alice who can it be?

I took hold of the phone "Hello?" I ask in a shaky voice

_"Hello dear Bella, how is your weddin?" _The voice on the other end made me gasp, I never imagine I would be hearing it again.

R pov

Alice and me headed inside the church, We saw every guest wehad invited inside.

"Girls you look lovely" Sasha cried as she aproached us "where is Belle?" she ask

"The limo" we anwered, she nodded.

I saw my friends from school walk over to us

"Hey Rose!" the greeted "Hi Luna, Alex, Tatiana, Ginerva, Xyla, Adelene, and Angie" I hugged each one

"This is Alice my sister in law" They all hugged Alice "Nice to meet you Alice" Luna said

"How long are you on your preg?" Tatiana ask "seven months and a half" Al smiled

"So where is the bride, I have some words to tell her" Alex said curiously eyeing Edward who was smiling like a chesired cat beside Carlisle in he front of the curch.

"In the limo" the nodded

"Well will go sit" sweety waved "yes will see you after this" Ginerva added "by the way he reception is in Seattle right?" Xyla ask

"Yup" they nodded as they left "Hey Rose love the dress" Adelen complimented "thanks"

"So Rose?" Al ask, as soon as we were alone "yes?"

"should we called them in?" I nodded giving the signal of everyone getting ready.

"I'll go tell them" Alice walked outside.

I saw everyone in their place, I smile at how beautiful everything was.

After ten minutes I got worried they still hadn't enter, but Alice had gone to tell them. I quickly saw Edward and the guyswalk my way as the guest turn to us worried

"Where is Bell and the rest?" Edward ask "they are outside, Al went to called them but thereis no sign of them" I explain

I took my cell phone out dialing Alice number, it rang several times sending me to voice mail. I tried again ringing two times, but she picked up

"Hello?" she sounded nervous and scared

"Alice where are you? and Bella and the rest?" I ask, I heard a sob from the other side

"Rose we got a. . .problem" and the line went dead . . .

* * *

**A/N: so *hides behind screen* yup who saw this coming? so I decided to make it longer, some of yhu wanted a sequel but I don't feel like writting a squel so tell me do yhu want a small sequel or me to exten th story a couple of more chpts and finish it this Tuesday?**

**anyways I'm bttr now wanna give big thanks to Miss Martha for her kind words yhur right 'no by is worth cring for because the one that is won't make yhu cry' thnx for that really lighting my spirit ad to those that als gave me kind words thank yhu :]**

**anyways check out my new drabble I need more reviews plz :]**

**so hmm who called Bella? what's going on?**

**-Angie ^-^**


	74. problems

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Here it is guys. . .THE big day!**

* * *

**B pov**

I gasp "Jacob?"

I saw Esme gasp her eyes widening in shock, my mom stare at me nervously.

"Hi Bella! How are you?" he ask lightly, I wanted to yell furiously I hadn't seen him since that night

"What do you want?" I screech "Shh Bella chillax, look I heard you were getting married. . .But I also wated to apologize for what I did

I know it wasn't right, but I'm really sorry and I just wish you the best. I have my wife Bree with me and my new baby boy Quil. . .and it made me realize how wrong I was" he sobbed on the phone

I didn't know how to respond "Look Jake thanks for your apology, I'm glad your better, but I would like to tell you to not call me again just do that for me atleast" I said tearing up

"Okay Bella, by the way Bree wants to talk to you" I heard shuffling on the other side.

"Hi Bella. . ." I wanted to cry, I knew she was my sister. But it was strange

"Hi Bree, congrats on the baby" I whisper, she giggle "Thanks Bella, I wanted to say 'I wish you the best to come on your matrimony' I'm glad you and Edward are finally together. . Be happy my dear sister. . .I'm glad I met you Bella and I hope I hear from you soon" with that she hung up.

I started sobbing like a baby, why would this just happend on my wedding?

"Shh Bella dear what happend?" Esme hugged me, as mom look confused "Bree talk to me" I whisper

"She said she was glad she met me and that I was her sister" both of them hugged me.

I heard the limo door open, Alice stood there looking shock and horrified at the scene.

"Who made Bella cry for godsake!" she whisper yell "Sorry Jake called and then I talk to Bree and yeah. . ." I mumbble

"What?" she yell "shh look lets get you touch up again caue is time you'll explan later" she grabbed her little hand bag

and took he small portable make up kit out, she was just finishing when we heard a knock on the window.

We turn to see. . .

"Charlie?" my mom gasp and passed out, I turn to see my Charlie standing outside the limo in a gray tux

What was he doing here? how did he know? when did he get out of jail?

"Oh god Renee wake up?" Esme shook my mom fratically, but she wouldn't wake up.

Alice and me just stare at my dad "Bella? it's time" Al whispr

"Charlie what are you doing here? when did you get outm who told you about my wedding?" I ask

He smile at me as I got out the limo "Oh sweety look at you, you look stunning"

I ignore his comment "answer me?" I hiss "take a walk with me" his eyes pleading

I turn to see my mom waking up, Esme looking between Renee and Charlie as Alice tapped her foot impatiantly.

"Look Charlie is my wedding I need to be in there" he nodded "i know please it won't take long" he assure

I rolled my eyes exasperated "No Bella don't you are leave" my mom yelled as she sat up

"Okay, mom I will be back please" I started walking after Charlie leaving my mom worried

Neither Charie or me speak, we walk to the outside of the church where the highway started, and behind some thick woods was a black car.

It was atleast five minutes away from the church, I turn to see that there was a trail leading to the car.

"Charlie where are we going" I ask nervously as he pulled me into the trail

"Trust me Bella. . "

A pov

Ten minutes, its been ten minutes since they left. Esme was trying to calm a frantic Renee as I paced back and forth.

I felt my cell phone buzz, I didn't respond but then it buzz again

"Hello?"

It was Rose, she started talking but I only saw a black car leaving from behind the woods, the exact way Bella and Charlie had left

I saw Renee and Esme look wide eye then, Renee let go of a soun tha sounded like a choked up gasp and a yell.

"Rose we have a. . .problem" and I hung up as I saw Renee and Esme run the same way Bellaand Charlie had gone.

I started walking fast behind them, my bump wouldn't let me run. . .

Only in Edward's and Bella's wedding will this happen. . .

R pov

"Alice?" I ask

"Alice?" I saw Edward running his fingers trhough his hair

"what's going on where are they?" he ask frustrated

"I don't know look Edward and Carlisle stay here it will look suspicious if we all left, Em and Jas come with me" I started waking up to the pulp

"Ladies and gentleman thank you all for coming the bride is running late apparantly the limo broke down but she'll be here soon" I lied smoothly

Everyone laugh "Y'know after all the bride has to make the groom wait" I joke lamey, but people nodded in agreement.

After my speech I walk down heading outside "Rose I have to go" Edward hissed

"No Edward you will not"

With that I walked outside . . .

Only to be shock nobody was at the limo

"Wha in the-?" Em whisper

"Where did they go?" I shrugged, dialing Alice number

She didn't pick up, I tried Esme's number

"Hello?" her voice was breathless like she was running and there was alot of noise like she had no reception

"Esme hey, where are yall? wha problem? are you running?" I rushed out

"Alice, its okay, were all okay" Esme yelled happily "Esme!" I yelled on the phone

"Haaa I can't believe it seriously?" I heard Alice on theother line

"Ca some one please answer me" I hiss, I aw Em and Jas looking worried

"Rose were. .no Renee its all a mistake" I hear a sigh and other voices

"What's going on?" I tried again

"Rose wll. . flain.. .flater. . .wgill betheerein. . .a" it sounded fuzzy as Esme talk and the line went dead again

* * *

**A/N: so hmm yup don't worry is all okay . .I think so this story will be extened on he request of yhu all plz review and go check out my other stories what's going on in this crazy wedding huh?**


	75. wedding

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Ok guys hope this clears yhur confusions and yhur scareness lol towards Bella btw we got 3 cpts to go. . .wel two and the epiloque :'( but hope yhu all follow me on my new drabble**

* * *

**B pov**

"Why is there a car here?" I ask as we stood infront of a black car.

A guy was in the driving area he stare at Charlie, I turn towards Charlie too. I needed answers.

"Why? where and when?" I ask, he sigh

"BellaI got out of jail, two months ago. . .look I'll explain later. . .you never came back again. I know what I did to your mother wasn't right and I'm sorry, but I heard about your wedding

I know I signed a contract, but Bella sweety you don't have to get married if you don't want to. I know the contract is almsot due but if you don't wanna get married I undersand. ..

I'll take you far away from here, Bella I want you to be happy and I know that this wed-" I culdn't belive what he was saying

"Charlie are you saying that I escape with you?" I aks

He shook his head "no Bella what I am saying is you don't have to feel obigated to marry, I know your probably doing it because of the contr-" I yelled

"Stooop, no Charlie, I am not doing it because of the contract but because I want to, I love Edward with all my heart. Actually I thank _The Contract _ for making me meet

Edward, I love him Charlie and I'm going to marry him today no matter who I have to fight out of the way" I yelled exasperated

He looked at me dead in the eye "Are you sure?"

I didn't think twice before responding "Yes Charlie" he sigh

He nodded turning to the black car, he knock on the window "yes sir?" the guy ask

"You may leave, your services wont be needed" he handed the guy some money

And the he pulled away, Charlie stare back at me now, he had tears on his face.

He sobbed kneeling infront of me "Bella I'm sorry, please let me be in your life again give me achance sweetie, I know I don't deserve it but please" he sobbed

I sigh "Charlie I am nobody to judge you, and everyone deserves a second chance the only one to judge is god, because everyone commits mistakes" he sobbed as I said this

"Thank you, Bella. . ."He looked up nervously "can. . .can I walk you down the isle" I know I had tears on my eyes

"Of coarse dad. . ." he stood up and hugged me, but we were interrupted by yelling

"They're here"

"It was a mistake"

"Alice is okay"

We turn to see Esme, Renee and Alice walking up the trail, they looked disheveld from running

Esme was holding her phone in her hand

"Guys what's going on?" I ask

"We thought Charlie had kidnapped you" Renee yelled

My dad rolled his eyes "Well I didn't know come we have a wedding to attend and bride to give" he extended his hand for me

I took it and smile "Bella?" mom ask

"Mom, is my wedding day. I wanna have it peaceful I forgave my dad" I mumble

She stood there shock, then nodded "Charlie will talk later, like adults" with that we all followed after her towards the Church.

When we got back we spotted a frantic Rose on her phone, a nervous Jasper and a Worried Emmett.

They turn to see us and I saw relief turn to their face

"Where were you? wat was the problem?" she ask

They saw my dad, but didn't comment

"Long story willexplain later, Em go tell the we are ready" Alice said

He obeyed, They all got information. I could here people laughing at Em's joke of the bridehas finally arrived.

Then the wedding march sounded

"Don't let me fall" I whiser to my dad as we went in

"Never" he mumble

I saw shock faces from the guest as the saw me go in, and then I spotted him.

Edward. . .

He took hold of my hand once we stood infront of him

"Take good care of her son" Edward nodded at Charlie

The beggining was a blurr

until I heard Edward proudly say

"I do"

It was my turn

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edwad Anthony Cullen as your wedded husband"

I turn to see my family smiling and crying for joy, and my 'friends' and guests

And finally Edward, the men I love and I had my answer

"I do" I finally said

"I declare you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" I heard clapping

But I only saw him, as he leaned down, our lips meeting for the first time as husband and wifeh

We then went out to the limo, hetook the long rout to Seattle, I told Edward what happend before the wedding.

And we finaly arrive at our venue, the family was wating outside, we walked in as the dj announced us as hubby and wiffy.

Everyone clapped, then it was followed by a toast people coming to the main table and congratulating us.

Then it was time for our first dance we chose 'Turning page' (btw that song inspire me to write this chpt]

And finally the family speech, this was going to be fun - note the sarcasm.

Nessie went up first "Bella and Eddie I'm glad you havea happily ever after like the pwincess I love you two" everyone giggle

Mom and Phil stood next "My baby is all grown up. . ." my mom started singing a lullaby but Phil stoped her "Your all grown up kiddo congrats"

The all laughe, next was Carlisle and Esme

"Both of you have made us so proud, I'm sure you two will overcome anything that comes your way"

"Bella we have gained a daughted on you" I nodded crying

Em and Rose went up, and I groan

"Belllllaaaaa! I'm glad your my sissy in law, oh yeah this clumsy girls is good so Eddie tae care o her by the way I am glad your not staing here for your honeymoon cuz i am sure

you will go on like rabbitts" he laugh, everyone giggle ad I blush hiding in Edward's arms ashe glare at Em

Rose hit him "Anywaays Guys I'm happy for ya next wed is mine and Em's ok" she wink

Alice and Jas went last "Bella I'm glad your family by law now, so I'm glad that I will be able to buy you so much clothes" she squeal

Jasper calmed her down "Bella, you have found a great guy, Edward chrish this girl with all your heart congrats"

We joked after that and people came and gave us ther presents, tonight had been perfect.

We were going to fly to our honey moon place, Italy tonight.

"bella let's get you change" Alice yelled, I nodded kissing Edward

*Hours later*

We were just arriving in Italy, Edward had said to sum secluded house.

"I love you Bella" he kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: there ya go, see everything is fine no I am not that mean to kidna Bellaon her wedding day. so question do you want a fluffy honeymoon chpt?**

**Tnx for reviews and favs and alert makes me happy go check out my new drabble 'The mistakes we make'**

**Luv ya 3 more chpt makes me sad, review plz**

**god bless**

**-Angie**


	76. Honemoon

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Ok guys hope this clears yhur confusions and yhur scareness lol towards Bella btw we got 3 cpts to go. . .wel two and the epiloque :'( but hope yhu all follow me on my new drabble**

* * *

**B pov**

The drive to the secluded house was not that long, I check the time. Seven thirty P.M.

The house was on the outskirts of Italy, It was two story and big. It as beatiful looked like a love nest, perfect.

We enter, Edward scooped me up as we enter making me giggle. We walked all the way to the main room.

I gas as we enter, there was a big bed covered in white sheets with a big heart of red rose petals.

On top of the heart was a B and on the bottom was an E. I looked around and spotted red candles around the room and on top of a table was a bowl of strawberries with a chocolate fountain and a bottle of cider.

Also there was a french doors open to a pool and a jacuzzi. It was so beatiful, I felt self consious as I realized Edward was staring at the floor.

I cleared my troath, he looked up blushing slightly. I smile nervously

"So um. . .tonight. . .is the night" He mumble

"Hmm yeah. . .Ed can I have some girl moment?" he nodded handing me my toiletters bag.

I took it, and walk past him into the restroom. It had been a long 13 hours, I looked in the mirror.

Heck, my hair was a mess, my make up was smudge up and my clothes were crinkled up.

I sighed taking my clothes off deciding on a shower, after I showered I brush my teeth and brush my hair.

I open my bag, to find my sexy lingerie and gasp at what I found

'Alice!' I sigh madly.

Instead of my white boy shorts and bra, I found a see through lacy thong and a lacy see through bra.

I had no chose, but to put it on and then putting the matching see through gown.

I looked in the mirror, my nervousism was obvious in my eyes.

'You can do this' I chanted over and over

'He's your husband and he loves you' I sigh making my desicon and heading outt of the bahroom.

I gasp as I walked out standing right infrnt of the bed, the whole room was dark appart from the candles that gave the only light in the room.

I felt Edward, behind me. He wrapped his hands around me laying his chin on my shoulder.

"D'you like it?" he ask

I spun and looked at him nodding "I love it"

He kissed me, deeply but cut it short.

"Drink m'lady?" he handed me a cup of cider and we toasted

"You look gorgeous" he mumble as he praised me with his eyes, I blush self consiously.

We joke around for ten minutes feeding each other, until he kiss me.

It all started lik our usual sweet kisses but soon it heated up into a full blown make out session.

He slid his tounge with mine soon both of them exploring each other, my hands went up to his glorious hair.

My hands massaged his scalp, he groan at the sensation while his hands roamed my back and stomach.

We eventually separated needing air to breath, but that didn't stop him. He kissed my face, then my jaw trailing open mouth kisses dow to my neck.

Tha emberresing sound nose came out of my mouth again, He then layed me in the bed, while he climbed on top of me. His mouth finding mine again.

He settle between me, and I felt his whole body with mine but I needed him closer.

Instinctly I wrapped my legs around his torso, and I felt his arousal making me moan.

His right hand settle on my breast as he caressed it, I whimper on the new found sensation.

My hands trail to his shirt, I started undoing them with shaky hands. When I was done, he pulled back a little to take it off.

My hands immediatly went to his chest, he hiss at the contact, kissing me again.

His other hand was still caressing my breast making my nipple hard. but his other slid down to my thigh motioning his hand up and down.

Until his hand travel upwards, I could feel this sensation inside my stomach, something new.

Soon my sexy dress was off, and I undid his pants and soon we were both on our under clothes.

I felt self consious as he gaze at me, he unclasp my bra leaving me only with my underwear.

I tried covering my self, but he stop me by holding my hands together.

"Your beautiful, perfect" with that he kissed me and his hand trailed down, down, down where I needed him.

Lets just say the rest of our clothes were thrown out and soon enough, we were making love for the first time.

The next morning, I open my eyes to be met with bright sun light. I groan, But notice I was alone in bed.

I sat up wrapping the duvet around me, I found a red rose where Edward was supposed to be sleeping.

I also spotted a note:

_Mrs. Cullen, My love follow the trail of roses for a beautiful surprise_

_I love my dear wife_

_Your now husband_

_-Edward_

I couldn't help the big goofy grin that spread across my face as I read the note.

I found my now shredded to pices gown on the floor, but then saw Edward's shirt and decided to put that on.

I took the rose with me to the restroom to freshen up, and remember last night.

It had hurted as Edward broke my barrier, and it was a little uncomfortable having him inside as the pain subsied but then it was okay.

Edwad did not last long, but it was oka too, we had made love several times during the night. . well after Edward woke up after his ten minute nap.

I smile at my excited eyes in the mirror. I walked out to the room and spotted the rose trail.

I walked over to the french door and found the jacuzzi covered in rose petals. I walked out and then grin, Edward was so thoughtful.

I was about to move when I felt his presence behind me, I turn to see him eyeing my chose of clothing.

I smil knowing I was only wearing his shirt and nothing else.

"Y'know Bella with my shirt you make me think really dirty things" he whisper as he walked my way.

"Yes. . .you see I had a break feast and a morning swim ready for us, but seeing you like this. . ." he stop as his eyes roam my body.

"Well show me" that was all he needed before he launch himself to me.

Soon the breakfest was forgotten and we spent the rest of the morning. . .hmm well y'know what.

By miday we were laying on the bed again

"are you hungry" he ask carresing my naked back.

But my stomach growl answering him, we both laugh and sat up.

"Can we shower then eat?" I ask, he smirk evilly "You wanna christen the bahtub too" he grin

I rolled my eyes smacking him playfully in his arm "Nooo, You were thinking that"

"Uhuh?" he mumble pulling me towards the tub.

This honymoon couldn't get any better. . .

The next days were spent pretty much the same, I could say Edward was a little greedy with our hm. . .sex but who am I kidding sex with Edward was amazing.

After a week of ding nothing but christening this poor house we finally decided to go see around the city.

We went around taking a tour bus, stoping on a small restaurant feeding each other.

The day after that, we took a small hiking trip on the trail that was behind the house.

During the day we would do a lot of stuff, but during the night we were occupied if y'know what I mean.

After our second week we received a call from the parents and our dear friends.

"Hey guys how's hmm thehoneymoon? no actually don't answer that" Esme giggle

We both groan

"Bella. . .Edward since you two told us to open your presents we did by the way there was an interesting one frm one of Rose's friends" Alice giggle

"Really what did it say?" I ask curiously

(BTw My reader :TeamEdwardxJacob ask for me to put this in here]

"WEll let's just say this gurl is jelous of you haha" Rose laugh

"It says Bella I will hunt you down for taking my man love -Alex" Rose read laughing

I rolled my eyes while Edward growld "wow well it's okay I doubt she'll find me" I giggle trying to calm Edward down.

"Is just a silly note Ed" he shook his head "Yeah whatever"

After the phone call all was forgotten and soon enough we went back to our lovely routine.

We spent a month in Italy, but finally we had to go back.

The airplane ride was not as smooth as the first time we came, I got sick and starting throwing up.

And I wouldn't eat much. .Edward was getting worried of me but I assured him that it was because I was on an arplane.

We arrived in Forks after thirteen dreadful hours, and I was never more glad to see this small town.

Once we arrived at the Cullens we were engulf in hugs. Alice was eight months and half three more weeks and she was due.

The following week at Forks, Edward spent it looking for a house we coul buy in New York. We were both headin to college over there.

Sasha had offer me a job as her assistand as I study in college whic I accepted and Edward accepted being the assistant of Marcus in his company.

It was good cause we could study in college and work too, it was perfect.

The throwing up had stoped thank god, but I still couldn't eat anything everything look so unapetizing.

But I ignored it, I had a suspicion but decided against it.

Today was friday, And we were all drinking coffee as the sun sat up.

Everyone was chatting hapily until, I felt that horrible disgusting pang on the pit of my stomach.

I ran for the restroom and throwed up, I heard footsteps behindme.

I wipe my mouth and tur to see Alice, her eyes narrowing in shock

"Bella?" she ask

"Yes?"

"Have you had your period?" my eyes iden in shock at what she was saying "No"

She smile "How long have you had this sickness?"

I thought about it almost for three weeks since we return from Italy.

"Three weeks" she smile "Your pregna-" but she couldn't finish becuase a scorching sund came out of he mouth.

"Alice?" I yelled

"The baby is coming!" she yelled puffing air

I nodded stupidly "Esme, Carlisle, Jas its time" I yelled as I pulled the huffing Alice out to the living room.

* * *

**A/N: well here it is, longest chpt I wrote for this story BTW nex chpt will be long too then there is a **epilougue

I want to know if you after reading the epilouge want a small sequel don't decide yet but until later there are two more chptsleft. . .

Tnx for yhur support

luv

-Angie


	77. The end

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**I wanna cry guys this chpt left and an epilogue it's gonna be sad seeing this story be done, but I wana give big thanks to: LarryOllarkFoerever-Dictioner for giving me Alice's baby name tnx :]**

PLz read the A/N at the booottttom1 plz IS REALLY IMPORTANT :]

* * *

**B pov**

When we arrived at the hospital Alice was usher to a room, while the family minus Jas and Carlisle sat on the wating area.

Even my mom was here, I felt really tired and dizzy. I was about to stand to head to the bathroom, but felt faint and almost falling.

But I felt Edward catch me before I could fall, Mom and Esme and Rose were at my side immediatly.

"Bella are you okay hon?" Esme and mom ask

"Yes I-" I got cut off by Edward

"No Bella you are not, we are going to go see a doctor right now. You have been sick since we came back from Italy, and that was two weeks ago"

"But Alice?" I whine

"They will tell us when she deliver" he mumble

Edward pulled me up carefully dragging me to some doctor's office.

The doctor ask me question and took tests, and after an hour of waiting he came back smiling.

He sat on his desk and smiled at us "Well is just what I guessed, Bella, Edward congratualtions you are pregnat" he said

I gasp, as did Edward. . .Alice's words rang through my head

'Last time was your period'

'How long have you felt like this?'

'I think your pregnat'

I could't believe it, a baby of Edward in me inside of me. I felt tears prickel down my cheeck, I turn to see Edward smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Bella oh my Bella" he hugged me as I cried of happiness.

"Why don't we go make a sonogra and check the baby out?" The doctor ask, we both nodded.

He took us to a room and lay me on a bed then put warm gooey stuff on my flat belly then using his wand thing he started rubbing it around.

On the screen I didn't see aything, I felt Edward take my hand in his and give it a light kiss.

"Oh wow. . .look at this" the doctor laugh

"What?" Edward ask worried

"Bella you are two and half weeks pregnat but not with one baby but two. . .is still really early to tell their sex. . ." I stop listening after that

Two? as in twins?

I started crying again, two beautiful children of Edward and me.

"Oh Edward, two babies" I sobbed happily

"I love you" He mumble, as the doctor clean me, after we got back to his office he handed me ssome vitamins and told me to take care of my self.

Edward was practically jumping of joy as I was too.

When we walked back to the waiting room they were all smiling

"She deliver already her baby" Esme cried happily for he daughter, we hugged each other.

"So Bella sweetie are you okay?" my mom ask, I turn to see Edward he nodded

"Family, friends. . .Edward and me are going to be.. .parents" I explain

My mom, Esme, Rose, Phil and Carlisle hugged us and congratulated us, while Emmet made a silly comment.

"Omgee let's go see Alice y'all"

"Wait, the best part is.. .Bella is not having one but two babies" Edward added, I saw Emmet, Phil and Carlisle jaw fall to the ground

"Daammmn Eddie who knew you could plant the seed, y'know what am saying" Em joke wiggling his eyebrows

But Rose hit him on the back of his head shutting him up.

After some other hugs, we all went up to Alice's room. Her face lit up as she saw us.

Jasper was beside her holdng her hand and cooing at the little bundle inside of a blue blanket.

They looked like a happy family, wonder Edward and me will look like that?

"Guys your here? " Jas hugged us, I walk to Alice

"May I?" I ask, she nodded handing me her baby boy "aww Alice he has Jas blond hair and his eyes are between green and hazel aww he's adorable" I cooed

"YOu will be the best mom" Edward said to me, Alie and Jas turn to look at us strangely

"Guys hmm I'm pregnat" I told them

"Haaah yes I knew it" Alice squeal

"With twins" Edward added once again, and Jasper jaw dropped open

"Omgee that's awsome" Alice squeal again

"So what is his name?" Rose ask taking the baby

"Wyatt Lincoln Hale" Alice ad Jas said together looking like proud parents

"OOh hmm Wyatt, I like it simple yet smart" Rose mumble kissing the babie's head.

"Yes, well let's leave Alice and Jas take a brake and so Alice can feed Wyatt" Carlisle usher us out.

I promise Al to come back tomorrow, and she smiled

The rest of us headed out to eat and celebrate the new born and the two that were on their way.

My life couldn't get any better than this. . .I thank god for everything he gave me.

The next day I went to see Alice like promis taking her good foo, trust me hosital food was horrible.

After two days, Alice and her baby got released, and they came back home.

Edward and me had moved to our cottage a week ago so it was easy for us to go to the Cullens. . .

College was going to start in two months. . .

I was nervous to say the least. Edward got An appartment and was looking for a car we could buy in NYC.

This was the beggining of a great future with Edward, to grow old and see our children and our grachildren.

I still couldn't believe it all started with _The contract._

* * *

__**A/N: okay guys this is important After this chpt is the epilogue, but I have two different epilogues First is if yhu want a sequeel then tell me and i will choose the first epilogue the sequel will be like 10-12 chpts long but if yhu don't then I will do the second epilogue whic is a simple happily ever after**

**I need atleast 15 ppl to tell me they want a sequel so review is important for the next chapt it depends on yhu all thanx for yhur amazin support and reviews throught this story it really means a lot to me :] thanks for all the fav and alerts**

**LUv**

**-Angie**


	78. EPilogue

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**So here is the epilogue guys, this story is over BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL READ A/N AT BOTTOM FOR INFORMATION ON THAT PLX TNX TO THose that reviewed meant a lot to me. . .**

* * *

**B pov**

***Epilogue***

**[Remember Sequel info at the bottom A/N so read plz]**

"Come one Bella, You got all your going to need?" Edward yelled from outside

"Yeah hon" I pulled my bag downstairs, Edward saw I had my suit case and ran to take it from me "I've told you not to cary anything heavy love" he said upset.

I rolled my eyes, since we found out I was pregnat he has been spoiling me and giving me more attention. Not that I was complaining or anything, But today we were heading to Ney Yorks.

I was a month and three weeks, Edward said a plane was out of the way so he would be driving. We decided to arrive a month before college started to get settle down in our new apartmet.

Rose, Em, Jas were in their last high school semester while Alice was too, but was going to go back to school. Esme had offer to take care of Wyatt, Once they had graduated frm highschool they will move to NYC like us.

Rose and Em had started planning their wedding for this summer which was six months away, we were in the first week end of January. So yes in July, I was happy for them.

Jas and Alice had gotten married by the judge two weeks ago, but she also wanted a real wedding but was going to wait on Rose wedding to plan her's.

"Hey babe help B please" Em yelled to Rose who ran from outside to me "Bella need anything hun?" she ask me, I hugged her

"No Rose thanks, so this is it?" I ask as we went out ad found the whole family outside.

My mom, Nessie and Phil were crying well Phil just looked sad. Esme, Alice and Rose were too.

"Bella prmise to call me everytime you get, and send pictures okay" mom hugged me crying softly, my hormones got the best of me and started crying as I hugged everyone else.

"Oh sweetie take care of your self okay we love you both" Esme whisper as she hugged Ed and me.

"We love you too Esme" we replied back

I heard Em close the door from our rental trailer were we had put all our boxes and stuff. This was it. . .

New life in NYC. . .

"So this is it, we wont see you until July? for my wed?" Rose sob, smiling sadly "No will try to visit" I assure

"No Bella, your pregnat it'll get hard" they nodded agreement with Ed "Will visit on our spring break in march okay" Alice assure hading me Wayyat

I kissed the baby forehead and handed it to her, they smiled and we hugged one last time as we climbed the moving car and soon we were speeding off.

This was it, a new life as married wife, with twins on the way and starting college. It will be perfect okay maybe not perfect, but Edward and me will over come anything together. .

He kissed my hand as if thinking the same thing as me.

How hard can college pregnat and married be. . .

I have the love o life with me this was the perfect moment as we headed out of Forks. . .

"I love you Edward" I sigh "I love you too" he kiss my hand again.

A pov

"Well they are gone" Renee whimper

"Aww cheer up Rene, come let's go for tea at my house" Esme, my mom usher us back home leaving the cottage looking like a lost house.

Our life were perfect, nothing could ruined this. .

"Oh gosh Alice where did you leave Wyatt's bag?" Jasper ask, I remember leaving it on the cottage on the sofa

"Crap I left it on the sofa, I'll go for it" I left them on the house going back the path to the cottage.

For some reason, it felt strange to come back the air was different more tense. Once I got bac to the cottage, I gasp.

There was a box on the door

a box? but there was nothing when we left, I walk to it and took it in my arms unlocking the door I got Wyatt's bag and headed back to the house.

I remember the box in my hands I looked down and on top was a pink sheet and when I reat what it said the blood from my face drain. . .

_Bella Edward aww what a lovely family. . .hope you enjoy_

_the happy moment while you can because soon you wont_

_Love . . .well you'll find out soon_

I had to get back to the house and tell the rest. . .

? pov

I put the box on the door steps, and laugh evily.

They will not be happy not while I am out, The will pay for what they did. . .

* * *

**A/N so there ya go. . .haha I am evil aren't I lol wow so Edward and Bella think it'll be easy to have a college life being pregnat and stuff. . .hmm then we find out about a box that was left on thecottage with a threat ooh ad mysterious pov hmm let's tak about a sequel**

**Okay guys SEQUEL INFO: I will post the new story sequel in a few days after sorting out he plot and the first few chpts so plz stay tune. . .I will post an informational cpt here once I have the info and posted the new chpt for the sequel to let you know it will be very helpful if you put me as author alert too anyways stay tune for the informational chpt. . .that wll be up in atleast 3 day. . .**

**Thnx for yhur amazing support and all the reviews I recied through out my stry I hope some of yhu all read my new drabble 'the mistakes we make' so plz check it out**

**Tnx for Favs and alerts and for sticking by my side any questions concerning sequel or anything PM me or ask on a review and I will get back to yhu :]**

**Lots of luv god bless you all**

**-Angie :]**


	79. sequel information

**A/N: SEQUEL INFO!**

**HEY guys! I am so glad to talk to yhu all, I wanna thank all of yhu for keeping up with me and being patient too.**

**Yes this is the info for the sequel, first let me tell yhu yes i have posted the new story or sequel you can find it on my stories is called 'The beggining of a new life'.**

**Next I wanna say for those of yhu that thought that Bella was weak in this story and forgave ppl really fast. Remember she went to church and belived in forgiveness, so now she is married pregnat with twins and moving to NYC so let's see if she is still that naivew will she handle this plus remember there is someone who wants to track them. . .**

**Hope yhu all join the ride with me now Go and read the sequel drop me a review and added to fav/alert plz**

**Tnx luv ya**

**God bless **

**-Angie :]**


End file.
